Die Domänen
by Gabilileinchen
Summary: xover: HdR und Darkover,während jemand sein Erbe verleugnet, und dann doch dafür kämpft, gewinnt Gondor einen mächtigen Verbündeten, und Aragorn und Arwen ihre wohlverdiente Hochzeitsreise: oder vielleicht doch nicht. überarbeitet zwecks Leserlichkeit
1. Prolog Der Pfad des Todes

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: **Die Domänen**_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

_Anmerkungen:_

_Diese Geschichte entstand in einem Zeitraum von vier Jahren. Sollten trotz mehrmaligen Überarbeitens immer noch Ungereimtheiten in der Handlung existieren, würde ich mich über eine kurze Mitteilung sehr freuen._

_Und noch eine kleine Warnung für die „Darkover"-Fans: Das terranische Imperium existiert, verständlicher Weise, in dieser Geschichte nicht. _

_

* * *

**Prolog: Der Pfad des Todes**_

* * *

Eine blutrote Sonne stand über den schneebedeckten Gipfeln eines gigantischen Gebirges. Die schroffen Felsnadeln und zerklüfteten Hänge trugen zu Recht den Namen „Wall um die Welt". Denn, was auch immer dahinter liegen mochte, nichts durchdrang diese Mauer aus scharfkantigen Felsen, tückischen Gletschern und mörderischen Schneestürmen. Hier endete das Reich der Lebenden und Eis und Kälte übernahmen die Herrschaft.

Die Sonnenstrahlen wanderten über Klippen, Felsnasen, Eiswände und tauchten in einen, den Blicken bis dahin verborgenen, Spalt. Ungeheure Kräften mussten den Berggipfel gespalten haben, durch den dieser klaffende Riss verlief. Die Spuren eines Steinschlags blockierten beinahe den gesamten Pass, den einzigen Weg aus dem Norden, der sich durch den Wall schlängelte. Nur wenige wussten von seiner Existenz und niemand wagte diesen Pfad einzuschlagen. Denn keiner hatte ihn je lebend überschritten.

Der Sonnenstrahl traf auf schwarzes Eisen und erweckte das feurige Auge darauf zu scheinbarem Leben. Das Emblem Saurons zierte den Brustpanzer des Orks, der an der Felswand gelehnt saß. Seine Klaue umklammerte einen abgebrochenen Speer. Vor seinen bloßen Füßen häuften sich von gewaltigen Kräften zertrümmerte Felsen. Eine dunkle Hand, deren Finger ebenfalls in spitzen Krallen endeten, ragte darunter hervor. Der gesamte Pass war übersät von Felstrümmern, Waffenstücken, Rüstungsteilen und leblosen Orkkörpern. Auf den Gesichtern spiegelte sich maßloses Grauen. Der Schrecken der freien Völker, die Heere aus den düsteren Tiefen Angbands, scheiterten an einem Feind, den sie weder hören noch sehen konnten. Ihre gefrorenen Körper mahnten der furchtbaren Macht, derer sie nicht gewachsen waren.

Viele Meilen von einander entfernt erwachten Dom Lorill Hastur und Arwen Undomiel. Beide erinnerten sich schaudernd an die eisige Grabstätte.


	2. Botschaften und die Bürde der Könige

_Anmerkung_

_Ich habe ein paar Absätze der Leserlichkeit wegen eingeführt._

_Titel: **Die Domänen**_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Botschaften und die Bürde der Könige**

* * *

Lorill Hastur, Regent des Königshauses Hastur und Elhalyn, grübelte über den Bilanzen der Stadtgarde Thendaras. Dom Alton war ein fähiger Kommandant, zuverlässig und ehrlich; genauso sein Vertreter Lewis MacAran, der einsprang, wenn dringende Probleme den alten Herren in seine Domäne riefen. Seit Monaten landeten Dom Altons Gesuche, den Etat der Garde aufzustocken, auf Lorills Schreibtisch. Die Ausgaben für die Ausrüstung der Gardisten stiegen beharrlich. Aber Lorill wusste, dass das eigentliche Problem anders lag. Denn Geld hielt die Schwerter aus minderwertigen Eisen nicht ab zu zerbrechen. Geld vermochte nicht die Qualität des Eisens zu steigern, welches die Türme aus dem Boden förderten. Mit Geld würden die chronisch unterbesetzten Turmkreise auch nicht schneller arbeiten um die Nachfrage nach den kostbaren Metallen zu stillen.

Und dieses Problem wirkte sich nicht bloß auf den Haushalt der Garde aus. Bei der stetig wachsenden Bevölkerung steuerten die sieben Domänen auf eine akute Mangelsituation zu. Und Mangel war ein guter Nährboden für Unruhe. Unruhe, die sehr bald in Revolte umschlagen konnte und die Comyn, die in den letzten Generationen lieber endlose Debatten führten als der Zukunft ins Auge zu sehen, endlich wachrütteln könnte. Wenn es dafür dann nicht schon zu spät war.

Die Isolation der Domänen vom Rest Mittelerdes hatte in der Vergangenheit für ihr Überleben gesorgt. Während Königreich entstanden und vergingen, blieb das Volk unter der roten Sonne unbehelligt von den Kriegen um die Simaril und die Ringe der Macht. Keine feindliche Armee überquerte die Pässe, die ständig von den Türmen bewacht wurden.

Aber die begabten Comyn schwanden. Inzest und Zuchtprogramm schufen viele tödliche Erbfehler. Gleichzeitig zu den menschlichen Ressourcen, mangelte es bald an anderen Rohstoffen. Das unwirtliche Land forderte seinen Tribut. Was die Länder der roten Sonne einst schützte, trieb sie nun in den Ruin. Und was zurück bleiben würde, wäre nicht wert, ein Volk genannt zu werden

Deshalb hatte sich Lorill entgegen der vorherrschenden xenophoben Einstellung des Comynrates entschieden, die Isolation zu brechen. In Anbetracht des jüngst gewonnenen Ringkriegs und dem noch schwachen Bündnis der Menschenreiche erschien ein regerer diplomatischer Kontakt von beiderseitigem Interesse; so hoffte er. Bevor er den Rat allerdings von seinem eigenmächtigen Handeln unterrichtete, wartete er auf positive Nachricht von seinem Boten.

Denn wenn Lorill eines in seiner Regierungszeit gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass man den Rat am Besten vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte. Für die Zukunft blieb nur banges Hoffen...

* * *

König Elessar ersann einen Plan, das königliche Sitzgerät bei der nächsten Audienz unter Einhaltung der Etikette zu schonen. Irgendein Abgesandter von Harad sprach seit einer halben Stunde in einem monotonen Singsang von der unbedingten Treue Harads zu Gondor. Elessar lächelte und nickte zu dieser offensichtlichen Lüge.

Anscheinend war eine wohlbekannte Tatsache an seinen Ahnen Elendil und Anarion vorbei gegangen: Auf Stein sitzen ist auf Dauer unangenehm. Aber irgendein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, oder eher Mythos, besagte, dass der König Gondors genauso unerbittlich und hart gegen seine Feinde war, wie der Steinthron auf dem er saß. Und da er die Stärke des neuen Bündnisses repräsentierte, versagte ihm dieser dumme Aberglaube die Nutzung eines Kissens.

Das nächste Mal, so entschied er insgeheim, würde er stehen bleiben. Damit umging er auch das zweite Manko dieses Thronssaales: die vielen Stufen, die ihn von allen anderen trennten. Es herrschte sowieso eine merkwürdige Vorstellung unter den Menschen, wie ein König sein sollte. Man schnitt ihn von dem normalen Leben ab. Wie sollte er denn das Beste für die Menschen entscheiden, wenn diese nicht frei ihre Probleme vortragen konnten? Die elbische Gesellschaft dagegen verlangte den engen Kontakt des Herrschenden zum Volk. Arwen kämpfte noch stärker mit der Zurückhaltung die jeder ihrer Herkunft und ihrer Stellung entgegen brachten.

Sie warf ihm gerade einen „Es-ist-bald-überstanden" -Blick zu, als der Zeremonienmeister rief:

„Eure Majestäten, ein Bote aus…"

Der Angekündigte beugte sich zu dem Zeremonienmeister und flüsterte in dessen Ohr. Der Ansager hielt verwirrt inne, raunte etwas zurück und erhielt als Antwort ein Nicken.

„Ein Bote aus der Domäne Hastur, im Namen der sieben Domänen der blutroten Sonne!",

endete er schließlich. Erstaunte Zwischenrufe erklangen und Bewegung kam in die Umstehenden, die bei Harads Treue schwüren im Stehen geschlafen hatten, weil alle eine gute Sicht auf diesen Boten haben wollten.

Hätte König Elessar nicht genau gewusst, dass sämtliche Personen seines Hofstaates, die diesen jungen Mann begutachtet hatten, bevor sie ihn zur Audienz zuließen, keinerlei Sinn für Humor besaßen, er hätte es für einen Scherz gehalten.

Die Domänen galten im Volksglauben als Mythos. Nur ganz wenige Wanderer aus dem Norden bestätigten die Existenz dieses abgeschotteten Landes. Und nun plötzlich erschien dieser Bote, das genügte Elessar sein schmerzendes Hinterteil zu vergessen.

* * *

Mags ganzer Körper war wund und steif. Der Stallmeister hatte vor zwei Tagen beschlossen, mit Anbrechen der warmen Zeit müsse der Stall von Grund auf ausgebessert werden. Das bedeutete eine Grundreinigung sämtlicher Boxen, Futterkrippen und Zubehörs, das Ausbessern der Verschläge und die Abdichtung aller kritischen Stellen im Dach.

In diesen zwei Tagen hatte sie mehr Mist gekarrt, als in ihrem ganzen Leben, auf Knien mit einer Bürste den Fußboden geschrubbt, Holz zu passenden Brettern gesägt und auf dem Dach die morschen Stellen markiert. Ein glücklicher Zufall, oder das Mitleid des Stallmeisters, setzten sie an diesen Morgen vor den Haufen Lederzaumzeug zum Ausbessern und Flicken. Wenigstens **saß** sie. Draußen fluchten die anderen Stallburschen, begleitet vom gleichmäßigen Klang des hin und her fahrenden Sägeblatts. Sie empfand die Temperaturen schon als sehr, sehr warm, obwohl die gondorianischen Stallknechte immer noch ihre Jacken trugen. Außerdem schmerzte der Verband, der ihre kleinen, aber leider vorhandene, Brust noch platter schnürte. Als weibliches Wesen ihres Alters besaß man nur zwei Möglichkeiten ohne Familie Geld zu verdienen: Hurerei oder sich als Junge ausgeben.

Mag hatte sich für letzteres entschieden als sie vor einem halben Jahr in Minas Tirith ankam. Die mit diesem Umstand zusammenhängende Scheu vor den anderen Stallburschen und ihre Fremdartigkeit verursachten ihren Ruf, einen seltsamen Charakter zu haben.

Trotzdem gefiel ihr ihre Arbeit in den königlichen Ställen. Die Anderen ließen sie in Ruhe und der Stallmeister schätzte ihre sorgfältige und vor allen Dingen klaglose Arbeit. Sie wohnte sogar in einem kleinen Kämmerchen über dem Küchengebäude, anstatt mit den anderen Knechten im Stall zu übernachten. Dummerweise würde sie bald weiterziehen. Schon jetzt zog man sie mit ihrer Bartlosigkeit auf und selbst der Trick immer etwas Dreck auf ihren Wangen zu verteilen half nicht mehr lange.

Aus dem Stall erklang wütendes Wiehern und ein derber Schlag, der die Wände erbeben ließ. Sie legte die Ahle beiseite und stand ächzend auf, um nach dem Verursacher des Lärms zu sehen- Brego- und welche Wand er diesmal zu zertreten suchte.

Im Stall selbst hing eine Traube Stallknechte an Bregos Seilen und zwangen ihn unten zu bleiben. Das Pferd schnaubte nervös und verdrehte die Augen. Eines der, wie sollte es auch anders sein, NEU eingesetzten Bretter an seinem Verschlag hing zerbrochen an den Nägeln.

Sie drängte sich gelassen durch die Stallknechte und legte ihre Hand auf die Nüstern des Braunen, der sofort ruhiger wurde. Auf ihr Zeichen ließen die Männer die Seile los und das Pferd blieb zahm. Sie lockerte den Knoten der Brego zu diesem Ausbruch gereizt hatte und führte das nun sanfte Tier in eine andere Box.

Die Knechte sprachen häufig von ihrer Wundergabe mit den Tieren reden zu können. Damit lagen sie gar nicht so falsch, aber doch vollkommen daneben. In Wahrheit hörte sie nur den Eindrücken und Empfindungen der Tiere zu und veränderte im Notfall ein klein wenig deren Wahrnehmung.

Brego zum Beispiel vertraute nur wenigen Menschen. Bei jeder Kleinigkeit zettelte er einen Aufruhr an. Aber dank eines kleinen Tricks ihrerseits, musste man nicht mehr jedes Mal den König dazu holen um das Pferd zu beruhigen. Eine besonders gute Errungenschaft während der Nachtstunden.

Und gerade dieser offensichtliche Zusammenhang zwischen ihrer Anwesenheit und der relativen Sanftmut Bregos veranlassten den Stallmeister einige ihrer Absonderheiten zu übersehen.

Just in diesem Augenblick erschien der Stallmeister an der Tür und er runzelte die Stirn angesichts des unproduktiven Haufens.

„Na los, zurück an die Arbeit. Ich bezahle euch nicht fürs Rumstehen!"

Murrend verzog sich die Menge in verschiedene Richtungen. Auch Mag wollte, nachdem sie Brego sicher in die andere Box verfrachtet hatte, zurück zu ihrem Zaumzeug. Aber der Stallmeister hielt sie auf:

„Junge, der Truchsess will dich sofort sehen. Wenn du etwas angestellt hast, dann…"

Ein eiskalter Blick unterbrach seine Predigt noch ehe sie begann. Dieser Junge war ihm manchmal nicht geheuer. Mag Aillard benötigte nur einen Blick um seine Kehle austrocknen zu lassen. Er schluckte nervös.

„Ich gehe schon. Brego braucht übrigens Auslauf, sonst können wir auch diesen Verschlag in Einzelteilen vom Boden aufsammeln."

* * *

Mit einem Ächzen ließ sich König Elessar in einen **weichen** Sessel fallen. Arwen trat hinter ihn und massierte seine verspannten Schultern, während er alle Viere von sich gestreckt mehr in dem Sitzmöbel lag als saß. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sah nicht das schalkhafte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau.

„Mein Liebster, du jammerst schon wie ein Greis. Vielleicht hätte ich mein Herz doch an einen jüngeren Mann verschenken sollen!"

Er beugte den Kopf zurück bis er ihre zauberhaften Züge erblickte. Ihre milchige Haut zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Fältchen und ihr seidiges schwarzes Haar glänzte wie ehedem. Elessar hingegen war sich der grauen Strähnen nur zu deutlich bewusst, die der Ringkrieg hinterlassen hatte. Er seufzte resigniert.

„Ich nähere mich meinem 93. Geburtstag, Arwen. Ich spüre schon die Last der Jahre. Des Weiteren regiere ich scheinbar ein Irrenhaus, so etwas lässt einen schnell altern. Wie lange ist es eigentlich her, dass wir beide einmal allein waren?"

„Etwa acht Stunden. Im Schlafzimmer, bevor die Sonne aufging. Also wenn du dich darauf nicht mehr entsinnst, mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen."

Um seinen Erinnerungsvermögen auf die Sprünge zu helfen, strich sie mit ihren zarten Fingern sanft über seinen Nacken. Wohlig erschauderte ihr Gemahl.

„Ich meinte eigentlich allein, um so richtig über Probleme zu reden. Für gewöhnlich bin ich nach langen Regierungstagen nicht sehr gesprächig, wie du zugeben musst. Und langsam verkommt unsere Ehe zu einer reinen Zweckgemeinschaft…"

Seine melancholische Stimme zeugte von den trüben Gedanken, die auch Arwen nicht fremd waren und sie ängstigten. Er benötigte eindeutig Abwechslung und Herausforderung und nicht dieses ewigen Streitereien, ob man den Botschafter Harads neben den Botschafter Rhovanions setzten durfte und solcherlei Dinge. Die politischen Querelen unterforderten den Waldläufer beträchtlich. Und dieser Aspekt seiner Persönlichkeit; ihr der liebste; starb vor ihren Augen.

„Was hältst du von der Einladung dieses Herrn von Hastur? Ich frage mich aus welchem Grund die Domänen so plötzlich Kontakt wünschen?"

Nach einigen Sekunden Bedenkzeit antwortete er:

„Daraus ergibt sich vielleicht ein weiterer Bündnispartner. Ewig bleibt der Respekt Saurons ehemaliger Vasallenstaaten vor uns nicht erhalten. Wir brauchen Freunde, starke Freunde.

Erinnerst du dich an den Bericht der Ifreys über die unzähligen Horden aus den Tiefen Angbands. Die Krieger der Ausgestoßenen konnte deren Ansturm auf die freien Länder nicht aufhalten. Saurons Horden fielen über Imladris und Lothlorien her, aber nicht eine Orkbande marschierte westlich des Abendrotsees über die Domänen nach Süden. Und das Sauron freiwillig auf eine solche Zange zu verzichten, glaube ich nicht. Irgendwie müssen diese Länder die Truppen zurückgeschlagen haben"

Traurig gedachte Arwen an die Überreste ihrer Heimat. Imladris blieb relativ geschützt durch seine versteckte Lage. Orkkatapulte hatten nur hässliche Narben in den Gebäuden hinterlassen. Lothlorien hingegen war zu großen Teilen den Feuern zum Opfer gefallen.

„Was antwortest du dem Boten? Wer wird unsere Interessen bei diesem Ball vertreten?"

Er seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie beugte sich ganz nah an sein Ohr und hauchte:

„Ich habe da eine ganz verrückte Idee, die sicherlich vielen Leuten nicht gefallen wird. Ich meine, da du mir immer noch eine Hochzeitsreise schuldest…"

Die Erkenntnis blitzte in seinen Augen auf und entzündete den, von ihr so lang vermissten Funken des alten Waldläufers.

_Anmerkungen: Ich gebs ja zu. Es ist momentan noch etwas erklärend, aber irgendwie muss ich einigen Lesern ja noch die etwa 22 Romane und zig Kurzgeschichten von Darkover zusammenfassen ;-)_


	3. Botschaften und die Bürde der König II

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: **Die Domänen**_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**Kapitel 1: Botschaften und die Bürde der Könige; Part II**

* * *

"Herr Aragorn, ist es Euch wirklich ernst mit diesem Unterfangen?"

"Ja Faramir. Ich werde mich persönlich um diese Angelegenheit kümmern. Und ich glaube, ich bewege dieses mysteriöse und fremdenfeindliche Land eher als das Königreich Harad zu einem Bündnis."

Beide Männer lächelten nur schwach über diesen, leider der Wahrheit entsprechenden, Witz. Ein Luftzug ließ die Fackeln an der Wand des Korridors flackern. DieSchatten folgten ihnen in einem wild zuckenden Tanz. Der Truchsess Faramir seufzte leise.

"Es ist nicht vorteilhaft, wenn ihr gerade jetzt Minas Tirith verlasst. Die Verhandlungen mit Harad, der Stadtrat und der Gildenrat, der gerade überstandene lange Winter..."

"Faramir, es wird nie den passenden Zeitpunkt geben, an dem ich Minas Tirith verlassen kann. Dieses Land hält mich wie ein Krake in seiner Umklammerung. Ich bin ihm verpflichtet bis zum Tod. Versteht Ihr nicht, warum ich diese Reise antreten muss. Bleibe ich noch länger hier, ich glaube ich würde mein Land anfangen zu hassen. Wie soll ich über das Leben meiner Untergebenen bestimmen, wenn ich keinen Schritt mehr in ihren Schuhen laufen kann?"

Faramir wusste wovon sein König sprach. Auch kannte er die zerstörerische Wirkung dieses Gefühls, wenn man ihm nicht Einhalt gebot. Wäre Krieg gewesen, so hätte Elessar das Leben seiner Soldaten teilen können. Aber dieser Kampf war beendet, und was nun folgte forderte vielleicht mehr Opfer als eine klare Schlacht.

"Glücklicherweise steht mir ein exzellenter Truchsess zur Seite, der das Reich in meinem Sinne führen wird."

Faramir stöhnte resigniert auf und gedachte der furchtbaren Monate, die ihn erwarteten, angefüllt mit überheblichen Botschaftern und speichelleckerischen Händlern. Aragorn bedachte Faramir mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Aber als Entschädigung für diese Qualen wartete eine große Belohnung auf seinen treuen Freund.

"Und wen ich zurückkehre, wird ebendieser Truchsess mit Freuden sich den Belangen seines Vaterdaseins und seines Lehens Ithilien widmen. Ich hörte übrigens, dass Euer Kleiner schon seine ersten Worte spricht."

"Mein Herr, dass ist etwas übertrieben. Der Junge ist nicht ganz ein halbes Jahr alt. Er gluckst höchstens. Aber lenkt nicht ab. Habt Ihr Euch schon mit der Karte vertraut gemacht, die der Bote uns überließ?"

Das verständnislose Gesicht des Königs verriet seinem Truchsess alles.

"Nein? Das dachte ich mir. Deshalb habe ich es mir erlaubt, jemanden mit Ortskenntnissen hinzuzuziehen."

Mit einer leicht spöttischen Bewegung wies er seinen König in den Kartenraum.

* * *

Mag wartete nun seit einer geraumen Weile auf die Rückkehr des Truchsess'. Herr Faramir hatte auf einem Bad bestanden. Dabei war sie gar nicht dreckig, abgesehen von ihren mit Absicht verschmierten Wangen. Und dann hatte er sie in den Kartenraum bestellt. Mit einem Schaudern gedachte sie des großen Haufens Zaumzeug, welcher noch auf sie wartete und den sie in dieser verlorenen Zeit sicherlich um ein Viertel hätte minimieren können.

Die ganze Dienerschaft tuschelte aufgeregt in der Burg von dem Boten aus den Domänen. Einige "Augenzeugen" berichteten von einem riesigen mit schneeweißen Pelz und glühend roten Augen. Dieser Aberglauben, der hier von ihrer Heimat herrschte, ließ sie lächeln. Und wenn sie es aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtete konnte sie sogar froh sein, ungestört im Kartenraum zu sitzen, anstatt von Mägden mit großen Augen über die Domänen ausgefragt zu werden. Die ausgebreitete Karte ihrer Heimat, eine sehr detaillose Kopie, überraschte sie nicht.

Nur dieser plötzliche, unvorhersehbare Schritt des Rates verwirrte und beunruhigte sie. Welche Bedrohung ließ den Comynrat die althergebrachten Traditionen missachten und ihre so viel belobte Isolation aufgeben. Sie bezweifelte stark einen Zusammenhang mit ihren Aufenthalt in Minas Tirith, denn wer brachte schon Kunde von einem Stallburschen, sei er auch noch so absonderlich, in ein fremdes Land.

Die sich öffnende Tür unterbrach ihren Gedankengang.

Aber anstatt des erwarteten Truchsess' trat ein anderer Mann herein. Erst verwundert schaute sie ihm entgegen, bis das Erkennen durch ihre Hirnwindungen tanzte. Das war der König, Elessar Elbenstein, den sie schon oft aus der Ferne bei seinen Ausritten mit Brego beobachtet hatte. Und aus der Nähe betrachtet wirkte er noch imposanter und er sah gut aus. In Gedanken ohrfeigte sie sich, schließlich befand sie sich nicht in der Verfassung für Schwärmereien. Hastig verbeugte sie sich, was ihre überbeanspruchten Bauchmuskeln mit einem fiesen Stechen honorierten. Auch Faramir trat nun ein.

"Herr Elessar, dies ist Mag Aillard, ein Junge aus den Hellers, den Randgebirgen der Domänen. Er arbeitet seit einem halben Jahr..."

"In den Ställen. Ich weiß, Faramir. Dieser Rotschopf passte während meiner Ausritte mit Brego immer ganz sorgsam auf das wir beide uns benehmen. Und ich muss sagen glücklicherweise ist seine Gabe die Pferde zu versorgen besser, als sich zu verbergen."

Das Blut schoss Mag ins Gesicht und auch das Schmunzeln der beiden Höhergestellten trug nicht dazu bei, diese Situation weniger peinlich zu gestalten. Und dabei war sie der festen Überzeugung gewesen ihn ganz unauffällig beobachtet zu haben. Der König beachtete sie nicht weiter sondern wandte sich dem Pergament auf dem Tisch zu.

"Ist das die besagte Karte. Ich muss sagen, von Topologie schienen die Zeichner nicht viel zu verstehen."

"Ihr irrt Euch, mein Herr, die Zeichner verstanden ihr Werk besser als Eure Geographen.", warf Mag ein und gab sich zum zweiten Mal eine mentale Ohrfeige. Ein Stallbursche widerspricht doch nicht einfach so einem König.

Aber in seiner Antwort lag mehr Verwunderung und Belustigung, denn Verärgerung.

"Wie meinst du das? Hier findet sich kein Hinweis auf die Landschaft, keine markanten Wegmarkierungen. Die einzige Ortschaft die hier vermerkt ist, nennt sich Thendara und anscheinend führt auch nur eine Straße dorthin."

"Und was Ihr nicht wissen könnt, ist dass dieser Abstand von Thendara zur Küste maßstäblich die wirkliche Entfernung wiedergibt, und nicht, wie bei Euren Karten die ungefähre. Diese Karte ist nicht vollständig, man verzeichnete nur die für Eure Reise wichtigen Punkte. Die Comyn sind zu misstrauisch, als dass sie einem Fremden den genauen Standpunkt ihrer eigenen Güter mitteilen."

Im Gesicht des Königs kämpften Unglauben und Bewunderung miteinander. Herrn Faramir hingegen verärgerte der herablassende Ton dieses Stallburschen sichtlich.

"Nun, selbst wenn die Karte wirklich deiner Aussage entspricht, so nützt sie uns nicht wirklich viel, denn sie sagt nichts über die Beschaffenheit des Passes auf der anderen Seite dieses Gebirges. Mein König, Ihr braucht einen kundigen Führer, der das Terrain und das Gebirge kennt und ich befürchte, dieser freche Knabe ist der Einzige der diesen Anforderungen genügt."

Nun erbleichte Mag. Bestürzt stotterte sie:

"Ich ... s..soll Euch über die Hellers bringen? Nach Thendara...?"

Der König interpretierte ihre Reaktion falsch, wie sollte er auch die Wahrheit ahnen:

"Ich kann verstehen, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst. Aber sei beruhigt, auch ich kenne mich in den nördlichen Bergen aus. Ich kenne ihre Gefahren und weiß um das Überleben in der Wildnis. Ich durchwanderte mehrere Dekaden allein Mittelerde und kann ganz gut auf mich aufpassen. Du wirst keine Verantwortung über eine Gruppe verweichlichter Diplomaten übernehmen, vielmehr wünsche ich deinen Rat und deine Erfahrungen in Anbetracht der Besonderheiten dieses Gebirges und des Landes dahinter."

Was sollte sie tun? Wie sollte sie begründen, dass sie nicht zurückkehren konnte? Wie könnte er verstehen, welche Krise sie mit ihrer Rückkehr bewirken würde? Für ihn war sie ein einfacher Bauernsohn, kein Mitglied der Comyn. Er stellte keine Bitte an sie, er befahl. Und widerwillig und optionslos ergab sie sich dieser neuartigen Wendung der Ereignisse.

* * *

_Anmerkungen: Der arme, arme Faramir. Muss die ganze Regierungsarbeit übernehmen._


	4. Reisen und Wiedersehen

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: **Die Domänen**_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Reisen und Wiedersehen**

* * *

Die Woche glich einem einzigen Alptraum. Nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit dem König folgten lange Diskussionen und Vorbereitungen der Reise. Überall wo sie hinging verfolgten sie die neidvollen Blicke ihrer ehemaligen "Kameraden" und das aufgeregte Flüstern der restlichen Dienerschaft. Der Stallmeister hatte sie von den meisten Pflichten entbunden, nur noch Brego bedurfte ihrer kundigen Hand. Dafür belegte er sie in jeder freien Minute, in der nicht Herr Elessar, Herr Faramir oder Herr Therion mit ihr reden wollten, welch ein unbeschreibliches Glück sie doch hätte. Sie wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen.

Der erste Teil ihrer Reiseroute führte sie nach Annuminas, wo eine Gesandtschaft aus Erin Lasgalen und dem Auenland sie erwarten sollte. Auch Herrin Arwen begleitete sie, und Mag bezweifelte mittlerweile stark Aragorns Worte von einer "Reise- und Gebirgserprobten"- Gesellschaft. Von dort aus führte ihr Weg weiter nördlich, durch das Waldland und an die flachen Ausläufer der Hellers. Und sowohl Hauptmann Therion, der für den Schutz des königlichen Ehepaars verantwortlich war, wie auch der König selber löcherten sie unablässig mit Fragen über die Comyn, Lord Hastur oder einfach nur die Leute. Sie gab möglichst nichtssagende Antworten und erklärte mit der Abgelegenheit ihres "Heimatdorfes" ihre geheuchelte Unwissenheit.

Die ganze Zeit erinnerte sie eine gehässige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf: "Du gehst zurück! Und dort wartet er auf dich."

Dann folgte der Morgen ihrer Abreise. Lauter Krach vom Hof weckte sie kurz vor der Dämmerung. Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Reisekleidung und das kleine Bündel zusammen.

Als sie verschlafen auf den Hof trat, begrüßte sie das Chaos. Diener, Stallburschen, Krieger, Höflinge, Pferde und Gepäck bildeten eine kompakte Masse. Dass diese ihren Aufgaben noch nachkommen konnten, glich einem Wunder.

Vom Tor erschallte Bregos missmutiges Wiehern. Auch er fühlte sich zu früh geweckt und von diesem hektischen Treiben bedrängt. Mit schnellen Schritten schlängelte sie sich zu dem Pferd durch und streichelte beruhigend seine Nüstern. Leise redete sie ihm seinen Wunsch; den nächsten Vorbeikommenden zu treten; aus.

Aragorn, der hinter Brego seine Satteltaschen überprüfte, hörte den Stallburschen leise auf sein Pferd einreden. Und sofort endete das nervöse Trippeln mit den Hinterbeinen. Die Wildheit Bregos II. hatte das Pferd von seinem Vater geerbt und Elessar hielt sich lange Zeit für den Einzigen der ihn besänftigen konnte. Als sein Blick auf den kalkweißen Stallmeister fiel, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht. Nun wusste er, wer ihm im letzten halben Jahr die nächtlichen Besuche im Stall erspart hatte.

"Es scheint mir, als ob Brego plötzlich zahm geworden ist.", wandte er sich an den Stallmeister. Erschreckt zog Mag die Hand von Bregos Nüstern, was dieser nicht gut hieß und mit mehr Nachdruck seine Streicheleinheiten verlangte.

"Ähm, eure Majestät, es ist- Äh wie soll ich sagen..", stotterte der Stallmeister.

"Ich muss sagen, eine sehr kühne und doch kluge Entscheidung von Euch. Denn augenscheinlich ist Brego unserem Rotschopf sehr zugetan. Aber das nächste Mal informiert Ihr mich über solche Umstände, anstatt den armen Jungen gegen einen königlichen Befehl handeln zu lassen. Ich traue Brego übrigens trotz seines zahmen Gebarens zu, Mag noch einen kräftigen Tritt zu verpassen, wenn er sich nicht vorsieht."

"Das wagt sich Brego doch gar nicht!", erklärte Mag selbstsicher und tätschelte das Pferd wieder.

Seine Worte klangen wohl zu selbstsicher, denn der König versteifte sich sichtlich verärgert. Mit raschen und sparsamen Handgriffen befestigte er die Satteltaschen und schwang sich in den Sattel. Brego spürte die Wut seines Reiters und stieg, so dass Aragorn sich krampfhaft an dessen Mähne festklammern musste. Einige Diener und Krieger riefen entsetzt und besorgt und wollten ihrem Herrn zu Hilfe eilen. Mag packte Brego Zügel und zwang das Tier auf seine vier Beine zurück. Aragorn unterdrückte ein Zittern auf diesen Schreck in der Morgenstunde. Schließlich hatte ihn sein bestes Pferd, welches er eigenhändig gezähmt hatte, beinahe abgeworfen. Mag sprach wieder eindringlich auf Brego ein, diesmal wütend; wie mit einem kleines Kind.

So brachte der Bursche das Pferd doch nur noch mehr auf. Kaum dachte Aragorn dies, fixierten ihn die grünen Augen.

"Eure Hoheit sollten darauf achten, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ein Pferd spürt so etwas.", sagte der Stallbursche leise und verschwand durch die sich um das Pferd scharende Menge besorgter Gefolgsleute. Und zum ersten Mal spürte Aragorn, dass hinter diesem Jungen mehr steckte, als er zugab.

Mag war übel vor Schreck. Das Brego so überreagieren musste. Und zu allem Überfluss schöpfte Elessar Verdacht. Sonst konnte sie die Gedanken anderer Personen nur schwach hören, aber dieses Gefühl brüllte Elessar förmlich heraus. Sie verstand nicht, warum Hastur diesen kopfblinden König überhaupt in die Domänen einlud. Die Gefahr, dass das gut behütete Geheimnis der Comyn aufgedeckt werden könnte war groß. Viele Kopfblinde betrachteten ihre Gabe als Bedrohung und hassten und fürchteten die Comyn. Anstatt eines neuen Bündnisses konnte genauso gut ein Krieg aus dieser Reise erwachsen. Welche Verzweiflung trieb Hastur zu solch einem Schritt?

Der Stallmeister trat zögerlich auf sie zu, nicht recht wissend, wie er mit dem eben Geschehenem umgehen sollte.

"Welches Pferd soll ich denn bekommen?", sprach sie, um ihn von dem unangenehmen Thema abzulenken. Er sandte ihr einen dankbaren Blick und deutete auf einen Fuchs, der in der Nähe stand.

"Der Ruhige hier wird genau das Richtige für dich sein. Solang du auf dem Boden bleibst, kann dich ja keine Wildheit schrecken. Aber wenn du selbst im Sattel sitzt, ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an eine gewisse Begebenheit", meinte er und Mag blickte betreten zur Seite. Warum musste er diese alte Geschichte nur aufwärmen, aber dankbar war sie ihm trotzdem. Je ruhiger das Tier unter ihr, desto besser. Er half ihr beim Festzurren ihres Bündels.

"Mach den König nicht wütend auf dich!", warnte er sie flüsternd, "Er ist natürlich ein gerechter König, aber schließlich bist du nur ein simpler Stallbursche."

Wie sehr sich der gute Mann doch irrte.

* * *

Ihr Weg führte sie über Edoras zu den Pforten von Rohan und von dort über die Nord-Südstraße und dem Grünweg zum Nenuial, oder Abendrotsee zu gelangen. Mag entging auf dieser ersten Etappe der Fahrt den unerfreulichen Ausfragungen des Königs nicht. Vor allen Dingen nach den Ereignissen zu Beginn der Reise, drängte er immer wieder von ihrer Vergangenheit zu hören. Und immer verzwickter wurde es das Leben von Mag Aillard zu beschreiben ohne sich in den eigenen Erzählungen zu widersprechen.

Doch nicht nur Mag war diese erste Etappe unangenehm, auch Aragorn war enttäuscht als sie endlich am Abendrotsee ankamen. Der Junge wich seinen Fragen nach der Politik geschickt aus und auch die Geschichte seines Dorfes gab ihm wenig Aufschluss über die wirtschaftliche Lage der Bevölkerung. Mehrfach ertappte der König den Jungen, wie er seine Fragen so geschickt hinterfragte, dass er am Ende nicht viel mehr Informationen besaß als in Minas Tirith. Die Lebensgeschichte des Jungen widersprach sich auch nirgends, und Aragorn beschloss, dass ihn sein Gefühl ein wenig getäuscht hatte. Das einzig Ungewöhnliche an dem Jungen war sein scharfer Verstand, und dies war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er sein Dorf verlassen hatte.

Als sie durch das Tor von Annuminas ritten, klang ihnen ein freudiger Ruf entgegen.

"Streicher!" Peregrin Tuk rannte die lange Freitreppe zum äußeren Hof hinunter, in den gerade die Reisegruppe eingeritten war, dicht gefolgt von Merriadoc Brandybock.

"Pippin, Streicher ist jetzt König. Da musst du ihn doch anständig begrüßen.", schimpfte dieser.

Lachend stieg Aragorn ab. Diese Hobbits konnten ihn selbst bei den trübesten Gedanken zum Lachen bringen.

"Hochverehrter Thrain Peregin Tuk und ehrenwerter Herr von Bockland Meriadoc Brandybock, Ich freue mich, dass sie meiner Einladung zu einem Treffen Folge geleistet haben.", sprach er sie in geschwollenen Ton an, konnte sich aber das amüsierte Zwinkern mit den Augen nicht verkneifen

"Eure Majestät, wir sind ihnen immer zu Diensten und freuen uns sie in Annuminas begrüßen zu dürfen.", kam die ebenso geschwollene, zweistimmige Antwort. Auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen fingen alle drei zu lachen an und lagen sich in den Armen. "Ach, es tut so gut euch beide wieder zu sehen!", rief Aragorn.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr im Hofe von Annuminas bot, blieb Mag lange im Gedächtnis haften. Wie zwei kleine Kinder hingen die beiden berühmten Hobbits um den Hals des zu Boden gegangenen Königs. Alle drei lachten ausgelassen und ignorierten jedwede Vorschriften, die ihnen ihre hohe Stellung sonst vorgaben. Die restliche Reisegesellschaft stieg nun auch ab. Die Königin begrüßte die beiden Halblinge, die deren Mann darauf hin wieder aufstehen ließen. Man übergab die Pferde den kundigen Händen der Stallknechte, sammelte sein Gepäck ein und folgte den Dienern, die ihnen ihre Zimmer zuwiesen. Glücklicherweise interessierte sich keiner für Mag, denn müde von der langen Fahrt hätte sie an diesen Abend zu keine weitere Befragung ausgehalten. Wie ein Stein fiel sie in das wohlig weiche Bett und bemerkte nicht die späte Ankunft der Gesandtschaft aus Düsterwald.

* * *

Durch unglückliche Reiseumstände führte Legolas seine Gefährten erst in der Dunkelheit in den verschlafenen Hof von Annumiras. Der Hofmeister, der sie gähnend empfing, teilte ihnen mit, der König wäre auch an diesem Tage angekommen und habe sich schon zur Ruhe begeben. Seine eigene Erschöpfung und die Höflichkeit entschieden den Freund nicht wecken zu lassen, sondern erst am nächsten Morgen seine Aufwartungen zu machen. Denn so groß auch sein Verlangen war, den Freund wieder zu sehen, so kam es nicht gegen die Aussicht auf ein weiches Kissen an. Selbst Gimli, dem es sonst an der nötigen Feinfühligkeit mangelte, stimmte diesmal zu, Aragorn den nötigen Schlaf zu gönnen. Dieser hatte nämlich in den letzten Stunden mit seiner Müdigkeit gekämpft, um nicht aus dem Sattel seines Ponys zu rutschen.

Der Geruch des frühen Morgens weckte Legolas nach einer kurzen, aber erquicklichen Nacht. Über dem Landsitz herrschte noch schläfrige Ruhe und nur die verblassenden Sterne am Horizont kündeten vom Nahen des Tages. Obwohl er nur kurze Zeit von Asani getrennt war, so vermisste er doch ihren vertrauten Anblick am Morgen, wenn sie sich träumend auf dem Kissen neben ihm räkelte. Einige Augenblicke genoss er das Bild vor seinen inneren Augen, dann kleidete er sich an, um ein wenig am See entlang zu gehen.

Nebelbänke lagen über dem Wasser und kalte, feuchte Schwaden umwehten seine Knöchel, als er am Ufer entlang wanderte. Aus dem Röhricht erklangen die Geräusche der erwachenden Tierwelt, das Rascheln und Plätschern von Wasservögeln, die ihre Nester verließen. Die friedliche Atmosphäre entzückte das Elbenherz, dass, erst in Liebe entzündet, die wahre Schönheit dieses Lebens zu schätzen wusste.

Der gedämpfte Laut von Hufen drang an das Ohr des Elben und weckte dessen Neugierde, wer noch im ersten Licht der Dämmerung unterwegs sein mochte. Bald tauchte auch eine kleine Gestalt aus dem Nebel auf, die ein Pferd am Zügel führte. Ein wohlbekanntes Pferd.

* * *

_Anmerkungen: Mein drittliebster Elb ist aufgetaucht. Und verliebt ist der arme Kerl auch noch._


	5. Frühe Begegnungen

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: **Die Domänen**_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Frühe Begegnungen**

* * *

****

Ein scharfer Schmerz riss Mag sehr unsanft aus ihren Träumen. Desorientiert und verwirrt schlug sie mit ihrem Kopf gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Widersprüchlicherweise beendet dieses die Pein, die durch ihren Körper kroch, doch stattdessen herrschte nun ein dumpfes Dröhnen hinter der Stirn. Ihr vom Schlaf noch benebelter Verstand registrierte nur langsam den Grund für die rüde Unterbrechung der Nachtruhe. Resigniert wies sie den Schlaf, der sie wieder überkommen wollte, zurück und zog sich an.

Nach ein paar Schritten aus dem Tor verschluckte sie der Nebel. Aber ihre Füße fanden mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit den Weg zum See hinunter. Je näher sie dem Pferd kam, desto schwerer fiel es ihr der Angst und Panik des Tieres Widerstand zu leisten. Dann fand die Brego, seine Flanken hoben und senkten sich im schnellen Wechsel. In seiner Mähne und seinem Schweif hingen kleine Zweige von Büschen. Er glänzte schweißnass und verdrehte die Augen, als er den Menschen gewahrte. Ganz vorsichtig näherte sich Mag dem Tier, es sachte mit ihrem Geist beruhigend.

Er wollte laufen, weit und schnell. Den Wind in der Mähne spüren. Aber sie ließ es nicht zu und zwang ihn mit unerbittlicher Kraft stehen zu bleiben. Mag wusste, in seiner Verwirrtheit hätte ein solcher Lauf ihm das Genick brechen können. Lange Kratzer, von den spitzen Dornen der mannshohen Heckenrosen am Ufer, zierten seine Flanken. Sowohl Mensch, als auch Tier zitterten vor Erschöpfung, als sie ihm endlich den behelfsmäßigen Zügel umlegte.

Dann lockerte sie ihren Griff um den Geist des Pferdes. Dieses stieg sofort und nur mit Mühe behielt Mag den Zügel in der Hand. Mit schierer Muskelkraft zwang sie den störrischen Hengst ihr zu folgen. Und langsam und widerwillig gegen die Führung zerrend setzte er einen Huf vor den anderen.

_  
_Plötzlich griff eine starke Hand nach der Leine, die ihren erschöpften Händen beinahe entglitten wäre. Ein ihr unbekannter Elb funkelte sie wütend an.

°°°°°°°

"Was bei Ilu...!", fuhr Legolas den Knaben an, doch dieser schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Haltet ihn fest, ich hole Hilfe!"

Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Nebel. Brego riss wütend am Zügel, so dass der Elb alle Kraft benötigte diesen nicht zu verlieren. Selbst seine leisen elbischen Worte drangen nicht mehr bis zum Geist des Tieres durch. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass ein Mensch ein Tier in diesem Zustand unmöglich hätte bändigen können.

_°°°°°°°_

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Horizont in goldenes Licht tauchten erreichte Mag vor Kälte und Müdigkeit zitternd wieder den Hof von Annuminas. Eine große Aufregung herrschte im Stall. Nur zu gut konnte sich Mag die zerstörten Boxen ausmalen. Der Stallmeister redete eindringlich auf den verschlafenen und besorgten König ein. Als dieser sie erblickte klomm Hoffnung in seinen Augen.

"Mag Aillard, komm her!"

Ein sinnloser Befehl, da sie sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

"Euer Majestät". Sie verbeugte sich leicht.

"Brego ist ..."

_  
_"...in der Nacht ausgerissen. Ich fing ihn unten am See wieder ein, er ist in jämmerlicher Verfassung. Ein Elbenherr kümmert sich um ihn, aber wir brauchen Unterstützung."

Erstaunt erteilte der König Befehle und bald eilten mehrere Knechte mit Stricken bewaffnet dem Elben beizustehen. Auch Mag musste wohl oder übel den Weg ein weiteres Mal auf sich nehmen. Schon von weitem hörten sie das schrille Wiehern. Die Sonne durchbrach den Nebel und gab das Bild auf den Elben und das Pferd frei. Auch Bregos Kraft schwand in zunehmenden Maße, denn nur noch halbherzig widersetzte er sich der ihm aufgezwungenen Richtung. Trotzdem hielten die Knechte respektvollen Abstand, denn böse schnappte Brego nach jedem, der ihm zu nahe kam. Ein besonders Unglücklicher diente als Zielscheibe für einen Huftritt. Dieser sprang glücklicherweise im rechten Augenblick zur Seite. Einzig Mag wich allen Attacken aus und knüpfte weitere Seile an den provisorischen Zügel, so dass dann drei besonders kräftige Männer das Pferd zurück nach Annuminas zogen.

Wie der Stallmeister die Wunden Bregos versorgte, blieb sein Geheimnis. Als Mag zum vierten Mal an diesem Morgen das Tor durchschritt, schwankte sie schon bedrohlich. Sie lächelte dankbar, als Königin Arwen sie in die Küche schickte, bevor Elessar sich ihres Zustandes bewusst wurde.

°°°°°°°

Erst als sie anfing zu essen, merkte Mag wie ausgehungert sie war. Nach der vierten Scheibe Brot, die ihr die Köchin dick mit Butter bestrich, hatte sich auch die Übelkeit gelegt. Nach und nach strömte die Dienerschaft zum Morgenmahl in die Küche und man musterte Mag mit Respekt und Neugierde. Aber bevor man sie zum Sprechen aufforderte, überbrachte eine korpulente Dienerin die Nachricht, der König wünsche, dass sie bei ihm speiste._  
_Bedauernd blickte sie auf den noch vollen Brotkorb, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und folgte der Frau.

Die Gesellschaft schwatzte munter, als Mag durch die Tür trat. Der König winkte sie näher.

"Legolas, Gimli; Dies ist unser Führer Mag Aillard. Mag, dies sind Legolas Thranduillion und Gimli Gloinssohn."

Mag verbeugte sich leicht:_  
_"Herr Legolas, Herr Gimli, Ich grüße Sie."

Elessar wies ihr einen Platz bei den beiden Hobbits zu, an einem Teil des Tisches, der unter der Last der darauf gestellten Speisen schier zusammenbrechen schien, und bedeutete ihr zuzugreifen. Und schon bald stand sie im edlen Wettstreit mit den beiden Herren aus dem Auenland, wessen Magen das meiste aufzunehmen vermochte. Dennoch lauschte sie aufmerksam den Worten die am Tisch gewechselt wurden.

"Nun, Legolas, wie kommt es, dass Euch Asani nicht begleitet? Ich hätte sie gerne wieder gesehen.", fragte Herrin Arwen.

"Sie vernahm mit Freuden von diesem Ausflug. Doch in den letzten Wochen wurde ihr das Reisen sehr beschwerlich. Sie hat etwas zugenommen, müsst ihr wissen."

Gimli prustete los und sowohl Arwen, als auch Aragorn blickten den Elben verständnislos an.

"Ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Und in ein paar Monaten sind wir dann zu dritt!"

Arwen lächelte selig und erst dann verstand ihr Gatte.

"Nun, guter Freund, und wann sollten wir von diesen glücklichen Umständen hören? Das ist ja nicht zu fassen, kaum trennen sich unsere Wege, schon bin ich dir aus dem Sinn. Vielleicht hätte ich der werdenden Mutter auch gern gratuliert.", schmollte Elessar. Doch dann stimmte er in das herzhafte Lachen der anderen ein.

Mag genehmigte sich eine zweite Schüssel Haferkleie.

"Eigentlich wollte ich sie gar nicht alleine lassen, in ihrem Zustand. Aber sie bestand darauf, dass ich gehe und ihr dann alles über die Domänen erzähle, bis ins kleinste Detail. Des Weiteren will sie vermeiden, so drückte sie sich aus, dass ich sie sehe, wenn sie einer Wassertonne gleicht. Und sie glaubte mir einfach nicht, dass ich sie jemals so schön erlebt habe."

Er blickte verträumt und schien nicht die Absicht zu haben weiter zu sprechen.

"Sag Mag, was trieb dich heute Morgen so früh hinaus?", lenkte der König das Gespräch auf das unangenehme Thema.

Sie schluckte den Löffel Kleie hinunter um dann zu antworten:

"Brego." Auf dumme Fragen, gibt es auch dumme Antworten. Und sie schob sich einen weiteren Löffel in den Mund. Und dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ja mit dem König sprach. Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen und sie setzte schnell hinterher:

"Isch gon.".sie schluckte den Haferbrei. "Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und ging etwas spazieren. Und am See fand ich Brego total verängstigt." Das war zumindest keine Lüge.

"Und Ihr hattet rein zufällig ein Seil dabei, so mitten in der Nacht?", fragte der Elb misstrauisch.

Sie erschrak. Dass konnte sie nun wirklich nicht erklären.

"Ich sage nur, ein Glück für mich. Sonst hätte ich doch mein bestes Tier verloren."

Dankbar stürzte sich Mag auf die Fluchtmöglichkeit, die ihr der König bot und die Überleitung zu der ernsten Entscheidung, die er noch zu treffen hatte.

"Mein Herr, Ihr müsst Brego freilassen. Er hätte sich heute fast umgebracht. Er braucht seine Freiheit. Es ist unmöglich Brego länger zu halten, ohne seinen Geist zu brechen."

Doch anders als sie erwartet hätte, nickte der König nur sorgenvoll:

"So etwas dachte ich mir schon. Er ist ein Abkömmling der Mearas. Sein Leben ist der Wind in der Mähne und die Erde unter seinen Hufen. Er ist ein Fürst, auch ohne den König zu tragen."

_  
_Ein bedeutungsvolles Schweigen setzte ein.

Als sich Mag die sechste Scheibe Brot bestrich, wandte sich Gimli an sie mit einer knappen Geste auf die Hobbits die zufrieden in ihren Stühlen lehnten und sich über die runden Bäuche strichen:

"Nun, mein Junge, du bist der erste der mit den beiden Vielfraßen mithalten kann. Und trotzdem du bist du so schmächtig und klein. Konnte man dich zu Hause nicht richtig füttern?"

"Nein, Herr Zwerg, gehungert haben wir nie, auch wenn das Dorf sehr arm war. Aber anders als Ihr hoffe ich noch meine richtige Größe zu erreichen."

Die beiden Hobbits lachten vergnügt über das beleidigte Gesicht Gimlis. Dann entschied sich Pip jedoch seinen Freund zu unterstützen.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, Mag Aillard, ist unsere Körperhöhe in unserem Volk nicht ungewöhnlich. Um genau zu sein, gelten Merry und ich zu Hause sogar als Riesen."

Aber anstatt sich ebenfalls zu empören, meinte Mag lakonisch:

"Ich bin nur ein einfacher Bauernsohn. Ich widerspreche doch nicht den hohen Herrschaften."

"Das sehe ich aber anders!", warf Legolas ein und die restliche Gesellschaft lachte über den vermeintlichen Witz auf Mag Aillards scharfe Zunge anspielend. Einzig Mag und Legolas blickten sich lange ernst in die Augen.

_°°°°°°°_

_Anmerkungen: hmmm, was die beiden wohl so aushecken, bei laaannngggeeeennn Blicken, sollte man aufmerksam werden, nicht._


	6. Kleiderprobleme und die Nase

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: Die Domänen_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Kleiderprobleme und die Frage nach der Nase**

* * *

Am übernächsten Morgen war alles für ihre endgültige Abreise gerichtet. Im Auftrag des Königs hatte Mag mit den Schneidern verhandelt, um ihre Kleidung den Witterungsverhältnissen und ihren Gastgebern anzupassen. Neugierig öffnete der König nun das Paket, in welchem sich nun das Ergebnis der Bemühungen befand. Aragorn staunte nicht schlecht als er den Inhalt erblickte. Zuoberst lag ein Kleid. Arwen, die ebenfalls neugierig hinter ihn getreten war schmunzelte.

"Nun mein Herz, dieser Rock würde dir zwar wunderbar stehen, aber ich glaube er ist dennoch für mich gemeint."

Auch Aragorn stimmte nun erleichtert in ihr Lachen ein. Und nach einigem hin und her boten sie beide einen neuen Anblick.

Elessar kannte seine Frau sonst nur in weichen, leichten Seidenkleidern. Die vielen warmen und weiten Wollröcke, die die dazugehörige Hose zum Reiten fast völlig überdeckten, ließen sie nur noch zerbrechlicher wirkenDer Schneider hatte genau einen zarten violetten Ton getroffen, der perfekt zu Arwens Gesicht passte. Sie lächelte wissend über die bewundernden Blicke ihres Gatten, beugte sich leicht vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

"Auch dir, Melamin, steht diese neue Mode ganz ausgezeichnet."

Mit einem leichten Lachen zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie innig. Sie spielte verliebt mit den Verschlüssen seiner Lederweste. Empört schob er sie einige Zentimeter zurück.

"Arwen, es dauerte Stunden diese Schnallen zu schließen."

Daraufhin mussten sie beide Lachen. Mit einem kleinen Stups hob er sie von seinem Schoß und stellte sie auf die Füße. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den äußeren Hof.  
_  
_Dort fühlte sich Aragorn in eine fneue Welt versetztFremdartig gekleidete Personen verschnürten Zelte und Decken auf den Packpferden und erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er in ihnen seine LeibwacheTherion, der Hauptmann, unterhielt sich wild gestikulierend mit einer kleinen rothaarigen Person Regelrecht hübsch wirkte der Stallbursche in der Tracht seines Landes, auch wenn es Aragorn widerstrebte, ein solches Wort mit einem jungen Mann in Verbindung zu bringen.

"Mein Herr!", Hauptmann Therion hatte ihn erblickt und winkte ihn hektisch heran. "Mein Herr, dieser Bursche verlangt, dass wir dies hier tragen sollen."

Anklagend zeigte er auf das rote Band in Mags Hand. Auf den verständnislosen Blick des Königs hob dieser entschuldigend die Schultern.

"Das ist das Band für einen Kriegerzopf, und das standesgemäße Zeichen für jeden, der sich im Kampf verdient gemacht hat. Und die beste Möglichkeit unliebsame Bekanntschaften mit Räubern zu verhindern."

"Ich trage mein Haar doch nicht wie eine Frau!", empörte sich Therion, "Damit kannst du dich ganz alleine lächerlich machen."

"Nein, Herr Therion, Ihr habt mir nicht aufmerksam gelauscht. Das Band tragen nur die, die sich im Kampf bewährt haben. Ich habe noch nie getötet, und werde es auch nicht! Aber wenn wir auf unsere Eskorte treffen, rate ich Euch Eure Gedanken in Zaum zu halten. Denn diese Krieger tragen das Zeichen mit Stolz."

Aragorn fühlte, dass es langsam an der Zeit war vermittelnd einzugreifen:

"Nun, dann werden wir es mit ebensolchen Stolz zu tragen wissen. Mag, zeige mir wie man es bindet."

Mit geschickten Fingern flocht der Junge das Band in das braune Haar des Königs. Streng blickte er in die Augen seines Hauptmanns, der daraufhin widerwillig sich ebenfalls der Prozedur unterzog. Seine ganze Leibwache schaute sehr finster als sie endlich aus dem Tor von Annunimas ritten.

°°°°°°°

Es ging eine Woche ständig bergauf, über Pässe und auf noch höhere Berge hinein in die südlichen Ausläufer der Hellers. Die Kiefernwälder, in denen sie noch am ersten Tag Rast gemacht hatten, waren Hängen voll Heidekraut und Wollgras gewichen, durchstochen von großen, mit Flechten und Moosen bewachsenen Felsen. Von weiten erschienen die Bergflanken als glatte grüne Fläche, doch der Weg führte in Schleifen über Grassoden und durch tückische Hochmoore. Einige Füße und Schuhe waren dank plötzlich auftretender Wasserlöcher Schlamm überkrustet. Doch das Murren hielt sich in Grenzen. Einerseits waren die Reisenden schon auf ähnlich mühsamen Reisen mit ihrem König gewesen, andererseits hatte Mag ihnen auf der anderen Seite der Berge Wälder, eine richtige Straße und Gasthäuser versprochen. Ein solches wünschte sich zurzeit Aragorn, der seine geliebte Arwen lieber in einer warmen Stube gewusst hätte. Ein eisiger Wind wehte aus Norden und durchdrang sämtliche Kleidungsschichten. Nun waren auch die Leibwächter froh über ihre neuen Sachen, auch wenn sie die Zöpfe noch immer nicht verziehen hatten. Mag allein hatte sich noch nicht in seine Mäntel gehüllt, sondern ritt bloßärmelig an der Spitze des Zuges. Bei vielen roten Menschennasen zeigten sich währenddessen Tropfen und auch die Wangen der Elben waren vor Kälte gerötet. Wie es um die Zwergennase stand konnte Aragorn nicht ausmachen, da diese von einem blickdichten Bart geschützt war. Das letzte was er als König gebrauchen konnte war eine verschnupfte Eskorte.  
_  
_Er ritt zu Mag an die Spitze. "Finden wir bald etwas Schutz vor dem Wind?"

"In etwa einer halben Stunde kommen wir in einen Harzbaumwald. Ah!", sie waren an der höchsten Stelle des Weges angekommen und hatten eine atemberaubende Aussicht auf das Land in den Bergen,

"Mein Herr! Willkommen in Darkover, dem Land der blutroten Sonne."

Die Gebirgskette die sie erstiegen hatten streckte sich immer weiter nach Norden und verlor sich im Dunst. Höher und höher reckten sich die Gipfel in die Höhe und trugen trotz des fortgeschrittenen Jahres Schneekappen, die im Licht der Sonne blutrot leuchteten. Nach den behelfsmäßigen Karten, die Mag nach langen Überreden gezeichnet hatte, waren dies die Hellers. Diese Berge waren höher als er es vorgestellt hatte.

"Mein Herr, dort seht ihr die niedrigeren Gipfel der Hellers, das Weltengebirge. In direkter Linie Vogelflug liegt Thendara. Doch die Hauptstraße führt über Arillin. Dort wird Dom Hastur ein Begrüßungskommando stationiert haben."

"Woher weiß König Hastur wann wir kommen.", fragte Legolas interessiert.

"Nun, sobald Arillin uns sieht, wird es eine Nachricht durch die Relais schicken. Dort unten ist der Wald, dort können wir Rast machen, er wird Schutz bieten."  
Lächelnd überreichte Mag Gimli, der mit seinen Pony heran geritten war, ein Taschentuch. Dieser nahm es dankbar und mit einem lauten Niesen entgegen. Während sich der Zwerg noch die Nase putze ritt Mag an Aragorn vorbei. Leise hörte er: "Soviel zur Zwergennase, mein Herr."

°°°°°°°

Anmerkungen: Danke, danke, danke an meine Reviewer! Ihr seid zwar wenige, aber muntert mich immer wieder auf. Dieses Kapitel ist in Schottland entstanden (ein echt tolles Land). Es ist irgendwie landschaftlich die beste Entsprechung dafür, wie ich mir Darkover vorstelle, glücklicherweise ist es wärmer dort. Na und nun ratet mal, was wir dort gemacht haben. Na gut wir hatten keine Pferde, aber ständig durch irgendwelche nicht gekennzeichnete Hochmoore zu latschen ist nicht die tollste Beschäftigung, die ich mir in den Ferien Vorstellen kann. (schlammige Stiefel sind keine Erfindung, aber es waren nie meinegroßes diabolisches Grins)


	7. Diplomatische Übersetzungen

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: Die Domänen_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 5: Diplomatische Übersetzungen**

****_

* * *

_

Nachdem sie ein Lagerfeuer entzündet hatten, drängten sich ihre Auftraggeber um das selbige um wieder Wärme in ihre kalten Knochen zu bekommen. Mag musste über diese Menschen und Nichtmenschen schmunzeln. Unvorstellbar Lord Hastur hätte sie zum Mitwinterfest eingeladen. Nicht einmal doppelte Winterkleidung hätte sie vom Frieren abgehalten. Doch auch sie merkte wie sich die Jahre in dem warmen Tiefland auf sie ausgewirkt hatten. Eine leichte Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre Arme seitdem die Sonne untergegangen war. Und dabei war es Hochsommer, denn schließlich hatte es schon seit Tagen nicht mehr geschneit, noch nicht einmal in den frühen Morgenstunden, was man an den Knospen der Harzbäume sehen konnte. Ein außergewöhnlich warmes Jahr musste es sein, da diese nicht einmal einige schwarze Erfrierungen aufwiesen. Wenn man bedachte, was in Minas Tirith Sommer war. Eine Schwitzhütte im Vergleich zu ihrer Heimat. -Heimat, ein Begriff, den sie so lange vermieden hatte.

Nach ein paar Schritten verschwand sie beinahe unbemerkt im Schatten der Bäume, um etwas Holz zu sammeln. Bei dem Wärmebedürfnis der Gondorianer, konnte etwas mehr sicher nicht schaden. Der feuchte Waldboden federte angenehm und verlieh ihren Schritten etwas Anmutiges, Schwebendes, Tänzerisches, wie sie es früher auf der Tanzfläche hätte haben sollen. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren alten Tanzlehrer, den sie fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte, mit ihrem Unvermögen Anmut in ihre Schritte zu bringen. Wie hatte es der alte Rafael ausgedrückt, sie tanzte, als würde sie mit gegen alles und jeden kämpfen. Dabei wäre ein vergleich mit einem Reh jederzeit zur Flucht bereit viel passender gewesen. Ein weiteres Mal davonlaufen konnte sie nicht, ein wachsames Auge lag auf ihnen, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann er kommen würde um sie "einzufangen". Ein Gefühl schreckte sie in ihren Gedanken auf. Schnell drehte sie sich zu ihrem Verfolger um.

°°°°°°°

Die ständige Dämmerung ließ unangenehme Erinnerungen in Legolas aufsteigen. Obwohl es erst wenige Stunden nach Mittag war, zeigte die Sonne ihr blutrotes Gesicht selten, sondern blieb hinter Wolkenschleiern verborgen. Den unsichtbaren Beobachter schob er zunächst auf die seltsamen Lichtverhältnisse, doch ein Blick zum König zeigte ihm, wie falsch er doch lag.

"Du spürst es auch, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Aragorn, "Dieser Blick."  
"Ja!", wisperte Legolas zurück, froh nicht der einzige zu sein, "ein bohrender Blick, voller Wachsamkeit! Aber uns ist er nicht feindlich gesonnen."  
Ein nachdenklicher Zug legte sich über das Gesicht des Elben, dann setzte er hinzu

"Das hoffe ich wenigstens! Ich vermute Mag Aillard weiß mehr darüber."

Der Elb ignorierte den verwirrten Blick seines Königs. Sein Gefühl betrog ihn nie und hinter diesem Jungen steckte ein Geheimnis. Aber solange er nur Mutmaßungen hegte, nützte es nichts Aragorn zu beunruhigen. Er sah ihren jungen Reiseführer in den Schatten des Waldes eintauchen, so folgte er schnell über den nadelbedeckten Boden.Nach wenigen Metern wurde er von dem Stallburschen bemerkt.  
_  
_Legolas war überrascht, so rasch entdeckt worden zu sein. Menschen konnten normalerweise den leisen Tritt der Elben nicht hören. Selbst Aragorn, der durch das Aufwachsen in Elronds Haushalt nach menschlichen Maßstäben sehr gute Ohren hatte, nahm Legolas Anwesenheit selten wahr, bevor er in Aragorns Blickfeld trat.Dann fiel es wie Schuppen von den scharfen Augen des Elben. Mag Aillard hatte ihn genauso wenig gehört, wie der unsichtbare Beobachter sie sah. Seine traumwandlerische Sicherheit auf das Unausgesprochene zu antworten, sowie das außerordentliche Kunststück mit Brego, die beiden Puzzlestücke, die seinen Verdacht geschürt hatten, setzten sich zu einem Bild zusammen.

Mag spürte den starren Blick des Beobachters auch, doch im Gegensatz zu seiner selbst reagierte der Stallbursche nicht darauf. Unter Elben waren diese Gaben selten. Und dieser Mensch verfügte über starke Abschirmung, während Legolas gereizt auf diesen penetranten Blick reagierte._  
_

Mein Herr, ich kann Euch helfen, Euren Schild zu stärken. Die andauernde Belastung schadet der Psyche und dem Körper."

_  
_Die sanfte, weiche Stimme verriet ernsthafte Besorgnis, aber es blieb trotzdem eine Kälte und Professionalität. Aber der Junge wartete nicht auf Antwort, sondern zog ein kleines Säckchen, das er an einer Schnur um den Hals trug, hervor. Und mit einer ganz kurzen Berührung seines Geistes zog er, bildlich gesprochen, die Vorhänge zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte Legolas wie schnell sein Herz schlug und wie stark sein Puls in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Doch auch sein Blutdruck normalisierte sich wieder.

"Ich danke dir! Ich bin es nicht gewohnt meinen Geist zu verstecken. Aber vielleicht solltest du deinen Schild etwas senken. Es ist nicht gut für den Geist ständig eine künstliche Mauer aufrecht zu erhalten. Es lässt das Herz kalt werden."

Ein schiefes Grinsen zog sich über Mags Gesicht.

"Diese Welt bietet keinen Platz für warme Herzen. Genauso wenig wie Gondor unseresgleichen willkommen heißt._"  
_Der Schmerz, der in diesen Worten lag überraschte Legolas.

_  
"_Ihr berichtet dem König nichts von Eurer Entdeckung."_  
_Es war eine Feststellung, keine eine Frage.

_  
_"Fürchtest du dich vor dem König? Ihm ist die Gabe der Elben nicht fremd, die Königin erbte das zweite Gesicht ihres Vaters."

"Es geht mir nicht um den König. Aber Ihr würdet Euer Leben verlieren. Der Turm von Arillin kann weit mehr als nur beobachten. Ich kann Euch nur versichern, dass ich keinen Groll gegen König Elessar hege. Ich wünsche ihm nichts Böses."

"So bleibt mir nichts, als deinem Wort zu trauen und meinen Freund anzulügen."

"Herr Elb, Ihr überrascht mich. Ich dachte Ihr seid Diplomat. Euch müssen Halbwahrheiten doch wohl geläufig sein."

"Ich bin in erster Linie Krieger. Ich möchte meinen Feind sehen."

"Arillin ist nicht Euer Feind, doch bevor die Bewahrerin nicht mit Euch spricht, seid Ihr ein Risiko. Nur deshalb ist es Euch nicht erlaubt noch jemanden einzuweihen."

"Eine wirklich überzeugende Argumentation. Wir sollten ins Lager zurückkehren."_  
_Sein Blick war auf Mags nun mehr gänsehautüberzogenene Arme gefallen.Schweigend wandten sie sich gen Lager.

_°°°°°°°_

Die nächste Überraschung wartete bereits dort auf sie. Eine Gruppe Berittener hatte am Lagerplatz gehalten und König Elessar versuchte sich mit dem Anführer zu verständigen, der kein Westron sprach. Unterstützt wurde er dabei tatkräftig von seinen äußerst misstrauischen Wachen, die durch ihr Waffenziehen die Situation noch verschärft hatten. Nun standen sich beide Gruppen kampfbereit gegenüber, erwartungsvoll wie das Gespräch ihrer Anführer wohl enden wollte. Als vom Waldrand eine hohe Stimme erschall, ging ein Raunen durch die beiden Parteien. Die Gesellschaft aus Gondor war erleichtert, dass ihr Führer endlich aufgetaucht war, der Vermitteln konnte.

_Casta _"Alae, Vai Dom Rakhal Ardais. Dies ist die Gesandtschaft König Elessars von Gondor, die ihr nach Thendara begleiten sollt."

Die kleine Gestalt des Stallburschen stand nun unmittelbar vor dem Pferd des Anführers, der seine Überraschung nicht verbergen konnte. Doch schnell fing sich dieser wieder und antwortete mit einer typischen Arroganz von Befehlsgewohnten Fürsten:

_Casta _"Sag diesem König, dass seine Leute ihre Waffen senken sollen, damit wir absteigen können."  
_  
"_Mein Herr Elessar, dies ist Dom Rakhal Ardais und er ist Hauptmann Eures Begleitschutzes. Er bittet Euch, dass Eure Wachen ihre Waffen senken mögen und dass Ihr erlaubt, dass sich diese Gruppe zu Euch gesellt, um dann Morgen mit Euch aufzubrechen."

Aragorn wusste, auch ohne die Sprache zu verstehen, dass dieser Reiter sicherlich nicht soviel Höflichkeit in seinen Satz gelegt hatte. In seinen Jahren als Waldläufer war er eine solch rüde Behandlung gewohnt gewesen. Immer noch nannte ihn ein Wirt in Bree Streicher. Es erinnerte ihn daran keinen übermäßigen Stolz auf seine Königswürde zu legen, die er durch viel Blut und für das Leben mit seiner Gemahlin erkämpfen musste. Sollte dieser Rakhal Ardais denken was er wollte, einen Streit wegen einer solchen Lappalie wollte Aragorn nicht anfangen. Mit etwas Glück würde es dieser Hauptmann als Dummheit abtun. Und Unterschätzung seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten von Kontrahenten hatte ihm bisher immer zum Vorteil gereicht. Mit einem Nicken befahl er seinen Leibwächtern die Waffen zu senken. Was ihm seltsam vorkam, war dass sich dieser Hauptmann Rakhal nicht vorgestellt hatte. Sein Stallbursche aber, der Dom Ardais gerade die Zügel zum Absteigen hielt, hatte ihn gleich mit seinem Namen angesprochen. War Mag früher einmal ein Untertan dieses Mannes gewesen?

_°°°°°°°_

_  
_Mag war sich des hasserfüllten Blickes, den ihr ihr Pflegebruder Rakhal zuwarf wohl bewusst. Wie sehr hatte er sich doch verändert, aus dem verspielten Jungen war ein Krieger geworden. Ein Mann der seine Ehre von niemand beschmutzen ließ. Ein stechender Schmerz explodierte in ihrer Wange, als seine Reitpeitsche sie traf. Er hasste sie, weil sie ihm wehgetan hatte. Er hasste sie und wollte ihr auch Schmerzen zufügen. Sie wehrte sich nicht, denn es war sein Recht. Doch er schlug nicht weiter. Aragorns Klinge an seiner Kehle hinderte ihn daran.

"Wagt es nicht meinen Untergebenden Schaden zuzufügen. Das sollt Ihr teuer bezahlen.", zischte König Elessar

Rakhal wäre dem Unterbrecher jetzt am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen, Mag wusste das. Doch ein gesunder Selbsterhaltungstrieb zeigte ihm wohl, dass der König von Gondor und Arnor auch Schwertkämpfe außerhalb Wettbewerbshallen gefochten hatte. Sicherlich hatte Hastur ihm eingebläut diesen König in einem Stück zu ihm zu bringen.

"Ist es in Eurem Land noch nicht einmal erlaubt, dass ein Bruder seine ungebührliche Schwester maßregelt!"

_°°°°°°°_

Anmerkungen: Dadaaa, damit der arme Aragorn endlich auch mal weiß, woran er ist


	8. Messer und Eintopf, Stiefel und Nester

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: Die Domänen_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**

* * *

Kapitel 6: Messer und Eintopf, Stiefel und Nester**

* * *

Elessar wusste nicht, worüber er mehr überrascht sein sollte. Darüber, dass Vai Dom Ardais plötzlich doch Westron sprechen konnte, oder war es seine Aussage über Mag Aillard.  
_  
_"Ist es in Eurem Land noch nicht einmal erlaubt, dass ein Bruder seine ungebührliche Schwester maßregelt!"  
_  
_Sein Blick wandte sich zu Mag, der, nein die von dem Schlag halb benommen zu Boden gegangen war. Die tiefe Resignation, die aus ihren Augen sprach und auch die Trauer mit der sie ihren Bruder betrachtete, erschreckte ihn. Dom Rakhal hatte nicht gelogen, eine innere Stimme sagte Elessar, dass er so wütend, wie er nun vor ihm stand, ihn nicht täuschen konnte. Langsam zog er sein Schwert zurück, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers beim erneuten Angriff zum blitzschnellen Zuschlagen bereit.

"Ja", sagte er, "es ist in meinem Land, nach meinem Gesetz nicht erlaubt, dass irgendjemandem Gewalt angetan wird. Vor allen Dingen solltet Ihr Euch schämen wehrlose Frauen anzugreifen."

Rakhal lachte, beinahe hysterisch zeigte er auf Mag und rief:

"Wehrlos, SIE! Sie könnte gut und gerne drei eurer Leibwächter töten und bevor ihr etwas merkt, hat sie euch und eurer Frau schon das Messer in die Rippen gestoßen. Wehrlos ist Maguerida garantiert nicht, auch wenn sie nur im Messerkampf ausgebildet wurde ist dies nicht nur ihre einzige Waffe. Sie ist nicht hilflos und besitzt auch keinerlei Skrupel mir den Dolch in den Bauch zu rammen."

Erst jetzt sah auch Aragorn, dass Mag im Fallen einen Dolch aus ihrer Kleidung hervorgezaubert hatte und es immer noch angriffsbereit in der Hand hielt.

"Nein Rakhal, nie ohne Skrupel und nur zur Verteidigung.", sprach sie leise.  
_  
_Legolas löste sich aus der Starre die beide Gruppen gefangen hielt und half Mag wieder auf die Beine, das Messer nahm er ihr sanft aus der Hand. Sie stand nun vor Elessar, genauso wie er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Eine kleine, drahtige Gestalt mit kurzen, feuerroten Locken, ihr Bruder hingegen groß, beinahe so groß wie Eomer und mit dunklen Haar. Sie sahen sich nicht ähnlich.  
_  
_"Wer seid Ihr?"

Sie hielt seinem forschenden Blick stand. Legolas Anwesenheit hinderte sie an etwas, Aragorn konnte es fühlen.

"Ich bin Euer Führer, mein Herr!"

Sie wagte es tatsächlich. Obwohl sie schon entlarvt war, wagte sie es tatsächlich ihn noch einmal anzulügen. Die wohlbekannte, besänftigende Stimme von Arwen, die neben ihn getreten war, ermöglichte es ihm sein starres Gesicht beizubehalten.

"Wie heißt Ihr, mein Kind!"

"Domna Maguerida Gavriela Aillard, Erbin des Hauses Aillard."

"Du wagst es dir. "

Dom Rakhal war wütend näher gekommen. Doch die stumme Präsenz des Erben von Eryn Lasgalen hinderte auch ihn sich noch einmal seinen Gefühlen hinzugeben. Doch auf den Fremden konnte Aragorn nun keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.

"Domna Maguerida, was bezwecktet Ihr damit sich unserer Reisegruppe anzuschließen."

"Herr Elessar, Ihr befahlt mir Euch zu führen und ich folgte Eurem Geheiß."

Sie hatte Recht, das erkannte Aragorn. Und sie zwang ihn in eine unangenehme politische Lage. Er konnte dem Weib Schutz bieten und sich damit auf gefährliche Verwicklungen mit den beiden Domänen einlassen oder er konnte sie der rohen Gewalt Rakhals ausliefern. Er verabscheute solche Entscheidungen, die auf beiden Seiten unangenehm werden würde. Doch letztendlich mussten sie getroffen werden. Aber nicht auf freiem Feld ohne gründliche Überlegung.

"Domna Maguerida, Ihr werdet mit uns nach Thendara reisen, wo wir alles Weitere mit Eurer Familie absprechen werden.".

Er wandte sich dem aufgebrachten Rakhal zu und sprach kalt, "Bis dahin steht sie unter meinem Schutz."

_°°°°°°°_

Sanft spürte Mag Legolas Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie vorsichtig von dem Mittelpunkt des Platzes weg dirigierte. Sie selbst hat keine Kraft mehr sich zu wehren, eigentlich sollte sie sich freuen, dass Elessar sie weiterhin beschützte, aber dies brachtet ihr nur einen Aufschub. Wie Elessar sie angesehen hatte, voller Wut, Rakhal so ähnlich. Verwirrung herrschte in den beiden Lagern und viele ratlose Blicke folgten ihr und Legolas bis Zeltplanen die Sicht abschnitten. Legolas drückte sie auf einen der Schemel und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Seine unglaublich blauen Augen, verrieten ihr schon die kommende Predigt über ungebührliches Verhalten, Lästerei am König, bewusst Probleme heraufbeschwören, die ganze Gruppe blindlings in die Falle laufen lassen und dass sie über den gnädigen Urteilsspruch sehr erfreut sein müsste.

"Hier ist euer Messer. Warum habt ihr es gezogen?"

Überrascht sah sie auf die kunstvolle Arbeit, die er ihr hinhielt. Das hatte sie nun nicht erwartet. Hilflos mit den Schultern zuckend nahm sie es aus seiner Hand und steckte es in seinen Angestammten Platz im Stiefel zurück.

"Ich weiß nicht; ein Reflex vielleicht.", verzweifelt bemühte sie sich Worte zu finden. Plötzlich schien ihr der Boden des Zeltes viel interessanter als das Gesicht des Elben.

"... es war...".

Kraftvoll zurückgeworfene Zeltplanen ermöglichten ihr einen kleinen Aufschub, über den sie sich dann beim zweiten Blick doch nicht so freute. Elessar Telcontar stand wie ein wütendes Banshee im Zelteingang, und sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Seine schnelle Reaktionsfähigkeit vor Rakhal hatte sie verblüfft, doch schien es wohl nicht die richtige Zeit Komplimente zu verteilen. Wie könnte sie seinem Kihar Genugtuung verschaffen.

"Ist sie schwer verletzt?"

Langsam fragte sie sich doch, ob Rakhal nicht zu hart zugeschlagen hatte und sie das alles träumte. Dort stand der König, den sie vor wenigen Minuten in eine verfahrene diplomatische Situation gebracht hatte und fragte nach ihrem Befinden.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Vielleicht ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen über Nacht, aber sie wird sich schon erholen.", antwortete Legolas.

Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal angefasst und wusste trotzdem wie sie sich fühlte. Eine Überwachergabe also. Leichte Fehler wies diese Ferndiagnose allerdings auf: Mag hatte schon jetzt gewaltige Kopfschmerzen.

"Gut, ich kümmere mich um unseren Begleitschutz und du bewachst unseren Gast. Mag, Ihr verbringt den Rest des Abends in diesem Zelt."

Mit diesem Befehl verschwand der König wieder in die frische Nachtluft, die den köstlichen Duft eines Eintopfs (aus der Meisterhand eines Hobbits) mit sich trug. Wie auf Befehl knurrte auch Mags Magen. Mit einem Lachen sprang Legolas auf, verschwand aus dem Zelt und ließ die verdutzte Mag zurück. So ernst nahm also ihr Bewacher seine Pflicht. Sie beschloss sich über gar nichts mehr zu wundern, besonders nicht über das Verhalten der Menschen, oder Elben aus Gondor. Doch schon bald kehrte Legolas mit zwei dampfenden Schüsseln zurück und mit den Worten er könne sie doch nicht verhungern lassen, was würde Aragorn sagen, kam sie doch noch in den Genuss einer schmackhaften Kreation der Hobbits aus getrockneten Pilzen, Fleisch und Tüften.  
_  
_

_°°°°°°°_

Das Knistern des Lagerfeuers, die leisen Geräusche der Wache und das Rascheln von Zweigen drangen an das Elbenohr, eine stille Sinfonie der Nacht im Takt der gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des Mädchens neben ihm. Das fahle Dunkel im Inneren des Zeltes genügte für Legolas das nunmehr friedliche Gesicht seines neuen "Schützlings" zu betrachten. Sie wirkte im Schlaf so viel jünger, die Konturen ihres Gesichtes weicher. Die Stupsnase und die über dem Gesicht verteilten Sommersprossen verliehen ihr etwas Spitzbübisches. Irgendwann würde sie sicherlich eine Schönheit werden, aber bis dahin hatte sie noch Zeit. Wenn auch nicht mehr soviel, wenn er die Kürze eines Menschenlebens bedachte.

Draußen zerrte eine Windböe an den Zeltplanen und ließen sie knistern und rascheln. Legolas war, trotzdem er als Elb sicherlich weniger Kälte verspürte als ein Mensch, froh diesmal nicht wachen zu müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er noch vor seinem Schützling, so wollte er sich leise aus dem Zelt schleichen um das frühe Sonnenlicht zu genießen, dass nur zu dieser Tageszeit für seine Augen normal erschien. Er löste die Verschnürungen der Zeltplanen, doch bevor er hinaus auf die Wiese treten konnte, meldete sich ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Gefahr. Nach unten schauend erblickte er ein handtellergroßes, überaus hässliches Insekt, das einen nicht ganz friedlichen Stachel trug. Ein laut der Überraschung kam über seine Lippen, als er grob nach hinten gezerrt wurde. Mag stemmte sich an ihm vorbei und spießte das Insekt mit ihrem Messer auf. Erst als das Tier nicht mehr zuckte, näherte sie sich wieder ihrem Messer und entfernte die Leiche mithilfe eines Stockes. Nun erlaubte sich auch Legolas sich wieder zu bewegen und Mag darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie einen Großteil seines Körpers mehr oder weniger als Sitz- und Liegefläche in Anspruch nahm. Sie wurde rot über beide Ohren als sie von dem wissend lächelnden Elb hinunterkrabbelte.

"Verzeiht. Äh. seid Ihr unverletzt?", stammelte sie hervor.

"Nun, abgesehen von ein paar Quetschungen. Ihr habt doch ein beachtliches Gewicht.". Sie quittierte böse sein amüsiertes Gesicht.

"Macht keine Witze, das hätte übel ausgehen können. Ein Krieger wie ihr wird mich wohl noch aushalten können. Es hat euch also nicht gestochen! Sonst würdet ihr nicht mehr lächeln. Das war eine Skorpionameise, ekelhaftes Gift, das die Nerven lähmt und seine Opfer qualvoll ersticken lässt. Die Bodenplanen haben unser Leben gerettet."

Schlagartig wurde sein Gesicht ernst und er betrachtete das tote Tier. Sein Körper war dreigegliedert und acht Beine entsprangen dem zweiten Glied. Der Schwanz endete in zwei nahe beieinander stehenden Hornstacheln. Mag fuhr mit ihrem Messer in den Zwischenraum der beiden Stacheln und eine klebrige Substanz sonderte sich an den Spitzen ab und lief auf den Boden.

"Es ist ein Späher. Das erkennt man an der Größe des Giftstachels. Sie sind auf der Suche nach Nahrung und auf neuen Wegen für die Arbeiter. Das Gift ist selbst für ein ausgewachsenes Pferd tödlich, da es schnell die Atem- und Herzmuskulatur lähmt. Sie leben wie Ameisen in einer Kolonie, doch woher mag diese wohl gekommen sein?"

Legolas hörte ein Rascheln und dieses Mal war es Mag die rücklings im Zelt landete, während der Elb sich über sie beugte und die nächste Skorpionameise erledigte. Er kopierte ihr Verhalten und entsorgte die Leiche, ehe er Mag wieder Bewegungsspielraum gab. Seufzend zeigte er auf ihre Stiefel, die vor dem Zelt standen. "Nun, ich weiß nicht genau, wo ihr Hauptnest ist, aber sie scheinen Gefallen an Euren Stiefeln gefunden zu haben."

°°°°°°°

_  
_"Junge, so genau musst du deine Bewacherpflichten auch nicht nehmen.".

Die laute Stimme des Zwerges übertönte die friedliche Stille des Morgens und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die beiden Überfälligen. Einige Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe und mehrere Münder boten Einlass für Fliegen. Aragorn erhob sich und wollte seinen Freund um Erklärung bitten, dieser war jedoch schon bei der Gruppe angekommen und setzte die strampelnde Mag, die er bis dato über seiner Schulter getragen hatte, auf den Boden. Seelenruhig erklärte er:

"Wir haben da ein kleines Problem mit Skorpionameisen. Ich fand es am Sichersten das Fräulein nicht barfuss über die Wiese zu lassen."  
_  
_Mags Stiefel überantworteten sie mit Hilfe von Rakhals Männer, nachdem diese sich von ihrem Lachkrampf erholt hatten, dem Bach. Aragorn musste währenddessen Rakhal beruhigen, dem die rüde Behandlung seiner Schwester nicht gefiel. Dabei konnte sich Aragorn dem leicht ironischen Gefühl nicht erwehren, dass Rakhals Schläge am gestrigen Abend sicherlich eher das Adjektiv rüde verdient hätten. Mag ignorierte diesen Versuch der "Rettung ihrer Ehre" und aß ihr Frühstück. Arwen war, als sie die Situation erfasst hatte, verschwunden und kehrte mit einem Bündel zurück. Daraus zauberte sie ein Paar Schuhe, die dank ihrer dünnen Sohle nur eingeschränkt zum Laufen geeignet waren, aber wenigstens Mags Füße während des Rittes halbwegs warm halten würden. Wieder einmal bewunderte Aragorn die Umsicht seiner Frau und mit einem tiefen Blick wiederholten sie das Versprechen ihres Bundes.

°°°°°°°

Dieser König schenkte ihm kaum Beachtung. Eine Wut stieg in Rakhal hoch, bis er bemerkte, dass sie zum größten Teil von seiner Pflegeschwester ausging.

_Casta _"War das wirklich nötig auch noch Skorpionameisen auszusetzen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre davon gelaufen, dass du mich meiner Stiefel berauben musst. Leonie lässt mich nicht mehr fort."

Sie hörte sich wieder wie das kleine quengelnde Mädchen an, dass ihn in Jugendjahren immer umlagert hatte. Nun konnte er sich selbst ohrfeigen sie nicht schon damals an ihren Platz zu verwiesen zu haben, nein, er hatte ihr nachgegeben und mit ihr Messerkampf geübt.

_Casta _"Du meinst wohl, mich als Opfer verwendet für deine neuesten Schläge?", sie lachte ihn mit ihrem typischen schiefen Grinsen an. "Aber Pflegebruder, ärgere dich nicht. Dadurch konnte ich viel lernen."

_Casta _"Dinge, die du besser niemals erfahren hättest. Dank mir bist du zu so einer, einer Abscheulichkeit geworden. Ich hätte meiner Pflegeschwester einen größeren Dienst erwiesen, wenn sie niemals die Annehmlichkeit eines behüteten Lebens verlassen hätte."

_Casta "_Dein Vater wollte dich mit mir verheiraten, damit er auch über Aillard regieren kann. Du solltest mich nie vor Gefahren behüten, du solltest mich von der Macht fernhalten. Oh Rakhal, so einfach bist du Spielball deines Vaters, der liebenswürdige, ehrhafte Rakhal soll der schmutzigen Politik seines Vaters den Weg bahnen."

Rakhal atmete tief ein und aus. Dieses Miststück wagte es sich, seinen Vater einen schmutzigen Politiker zu nennen. Ihr war noch nicht einmal der Name ihres Ziehvaters mehr heilig. Sie...

Aragorn beendete den kurzen Augenkontakt mit seiner geliebten Frau und wandte sich wieder dem Hauptmann ihrer Begleitmannschaft zu. Dieser schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Aragorn ihn nach den weiteren Weg fragte. Auch wenn Lord Rakhal es zu verhindern versuchte, dem König entging der letzte Blickkontakt zwischen den Geschwistern nicht, als er mit Rakhal zu den Pferden ging und es gefiel ihm nicht. Die Beiden spielten ein gefährliches Spiel, das er nicht kannte.

°°°°°°°

Anmerkungen: ohhh, eklige Viecher diese Skropionameisen, buähh. Aber sie sind eher mit den Spinnentieren verwandt, als mit Insekten.


	9. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: Die Domänen_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**

* * *

Kapitel 7: Ein unmoralisches Angebot **

* * *

Ein breiter Fluss kreuzte ihren Weg. Schmelzwasser aus den Bergen hatte den Wasserstand anschwellen lassen, doch die Wegesfurt war noch flach genug für die Durchquerung. Rakhals Männer stiegen ab und durchschritten den Fluss, ihre Pferde am Zügel führend. An der tiefsten Stelle umspülte sie das Wasser bis zur Hüfte .

Aragorn saß ab und nahm Arwens Pferd am Zügel. Als sie protestieren wollte setzte er ihren Einwand mit einem liebevollen "Ich-bin-der-Edelmann-und-es- gewöhnt-nasse-Füße-zu-kriegen-außerdem-kannst-du-mich-ja-später-wieder- aufwärmen."- Blick außer Kraft. Sie schmunzelte und Aragorn konnte schwören eine leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen erblickt zu haben.

Das ungewöhnliche Verhalten von Rakhal entführte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Arwens vielversprechenden Oberschenkel. Rakhal hatte sich nahe an Mags Pferd herangewagt, während Legolas damit beschäftigt war seinem starrköpfigen, zwergischen Freund den Suizid mittels Ertrinken auszureden. Der König setzte schon zur Rettung der edlen Jungfer an, als Mag Rakhal, der direkt vor ihrem Pferd stand, einfach ihre Zügel überreichte und er mit beiden Pferden im Schlepptau durch die Furt watete.

Plötzlich küsste Arwen ihn sacht auf sein Ohr (Sie hatte sich wohl geräuschlos zu ihm hinuntergebeugt) und verursachte einen Schauer mit ihrem warmen Atem auf der feuchten Stelle. "Melamin, soll ich etwa eifersüchtig werden? Du siehst ständig fremden Frauen nach!"

"Arwen Undomiel, Ihr wisst Ihr seid die einzige für mich. Du bist mein Leben, vanimelda." Schnell wandte er sich der Furt zu. Als das Wasser jedoch seine Füße umspülte, musste er die Zähne zusammenbeißen, es handelte sich wirklich um eiskaltes Tauwasser, und sich auf die versprochene Aufwärmung seitens seiner Frau konzentrieren.

_°°°°°°°_

Endlich standen sie in dem lang versprochenen Gasthaus. Ein Wirt, ein Artverwandter des guten Butterblüm, wirbelte mit diversen Gepäckstücken um sie herum und rief den Bediensteten Anweisungen zu. Er war über ihre Ankunft in dieser Stadt namens Arilinn offensichtlich informiert gewesen, aber wie es in Wirtshäusern häufig so ist, ging trotzdem alles drunter und drüber. Als die Pferde dann versorgt, das Gepäck in die Zimmer gebracht war stand Aragorn in seinem und Arwens Raum mit riesigem Kamin und aufgeschlagenen, weißen Daunenbetten, die zum Schlafen einluden. Doch der Geruch aus der Küche gewann die Oberhand, so kehrte er in den Schankraum zurück und genoss das erste Mal einheimisches Essen. Es schmeckte ungewohnt, aber hervorragend, wenn man als Mensch und Elb die Finger von den Dingern ließ, die einem Schafsmagen erstaunlich ähnelten. Diese verschwanden größtenteils in den Zwergen- und Hobbitmündern. Zufrieden und gesättigt nahm dann jeder das Angebot der Badezimmer und Bettstätten an und sehr schnell waren kalte Füße vergessen.

°°°°°°°

Sauber und die feuchten Haare rubbelnd kehrte Mag in den Schankraum zurück. Eben hatte sie realisiert, wie stark sie doch fließend warmes Wasser vermisst hatte. Rakhal erwartete sie, verschwieg aber wohlweislich jeden Tadel. Wenigstens trug sie eine feinere dunkelgrüne Tunika. Für Mag war der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders jedoch ein offenes Buch, so antwortete sie frech auf das Unausgesprochene:

"Glaubst du etwa, ich trage die ganze Zeit ein Kleid im Gepäck herum? Verdränge doch endlich mal deinen männlichen Stolz, nicht nur Männer sehen in Hosen gut aus. Stimmt es nicht, Herr Elb?"

Langsam hatte sich Legolas ja an die raschen Entdeckungen gewöhnt, eine Spur von Unbehagen blieb immer trotzdem zurück. Er stand an er Tür des, bis auf die beiden Geschwister, leeren Schankraumes.

"Vai Domna,"

"Mestra", unterbrach ihn Rakhal mit der richtigen Anrede. Doch den Elben schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

"Vai Domna, ich machte mir Sorgen, da Ihr nicht in euer Zimmer zurückkehrtet."

_Casta _"Woher weiß ER wann du in deinem Zimmer bist und wann nicht. Wenn der Wirt euch beide in ein Zimmer gesteckt hat, dann Gnade ihm Aldones..."

_Casta "_Rakhal, ich weiß du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen, aber ich bin auch außerhalb des Schutzkreises der Familie anständig geblieben. Und vor allen Dingen kenne ich die Regeln der Höflichkeit und rede nicht in einer fremden Sprache in Anwesenheit dritter!"

"Ihr solltet Lord Aragorns Anordnung beachten und euch nicht alleine Dom Rakhal nähern. Es ist zu Eurer eigenen Sicherheit."

Rakhals Gesichtsfarbe bekam einen violetten Stich. Als ob er seiner Schwester auflauern würde, um sie zu verprügeln. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren, aber das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. So kalt wie möglich informierte er den Elben über Domna Leonies Wunsch sie zu dritt im Turm zu sehen.

_°°°°°°°_

_  
_  
Leonie persönlich erwartete sie hinter dem Schleier des Turmes. Nach dem Kribbeln der Barriere erschien es Legolas als sehe er klarer als zuvor. Leonie, keine Schönheit so schmächtig, blass und leidenschaftslos in ihrer roten Bewahrerinnenrobe, führte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Turmes. Ihr Kreis hatte den ersten Teil der Nacht frei, während die anderen beiden Erze schürften und eine Regenfront über einen kleinen Waldbrand zusammenbrauten. Schnell wurden die drei Ankömmlinge von der Gruppe am Feuer wie alte Bekannte begrüßt und erst später bemerkte Legolas, dass keiner von ihnen die menscheneigene Scheu vor Elben zeigte.

Leonie enthielt sich der zwanglosen Konversation indem sie sich abseits hielt, was von ihrem Kreis gebührend respektiert wurde. Magueridas Flucht vor zwei Jahren hatte unangenehme Verwicklungen nach sich gezogen, doch nun hatte sie einen Schatz mitgebracht. Einen Chieri, einem vom alten Volk und obwohl seine Haare in einem satten Goldton strahlten, statt des reinen Weiß', so war ihm doch die Anmut seines Volkes zu Eigen. Was für ein Potential mochte in seinen Genen liegen. Die Königin war in weiter Ferne, aber dieser Friedensmann konnte vielleicht die Erbkrankheiten mancher Familien eindämmen- die Trunksucht vieler Ardais Männer, die sie für Turmarbeit unbrauchbar machten. Zu viele Emmascas wurden in Hastur geboren, zu viele Elhalyns, Altons und Ridenows starben an der Schwellenkrankheit. Die reine Aillardgabe war ausgestorben. Die Domänen brauchten frisches Blut, dringend.

Maguerida kam zu ihr und blickte sie fragend an. Das Mädchen sah in dieser Tunika aus wie ein Knabe von vielleicht 13 Jahren, dabei war sie schon siebzehn, alt genug für ein Kind. Leonie bedeutete der Ausreißerin sich auf ein Kissen zu ihren Füßen zu setzen. Nun musste sie alles auf diese Karte setzen.

_Casta "_Kind, Kind, du hast der armen Lauria große Sorgen bereitet, als du einfach so aus dem Haushalt der Ardais verschwunden bist. Eine Schande für eine Comynara vor ihrer Pflicht zu fliehen."  
_  
_Beschämt senkte die junge Frau zu ihren Füßen den Kopf.

_Casta "_Und doch kann ich deine Beweggründe verstehen. Es wäre mir auch unangenehm, meinen Bruder, auch wenn es nur der Pflegebruder ist, zu heiraten. Schau mich nicht so erschreckt an, denkst du, Dom Ardais hat der Bewahrerin von Arilin nicht die volle Wahrheit erzählen müssen, als ich dich wider erwarten in der Obhut des Königs von Gondor fand. Ein glücklicher Zufall war es, der dich wieder zu uns geführt hat und ein noch glücklicherer, das Geschenk was sich ohne zu wollen in deiner Obhut befindet."  
_  
Casta _"Vai Domna, Ich befinde mich eher in Seiner Obhut."

Glücklich beachtete Leonie den wachen Verstand des Kindes. Sie wäre eine würdige Nachfolgerin gewesen, wenn ihre Kräfte nicht so verschwindend gering wären. Selbst ein Katalysator wie Ardais erweckte nicht mehr in ihr.  
_  
Casta _"Das ist einerlei. Wer weiß, welche Gaben in ihm stecken. Seit Gondolins Fall stehen wir als eine Bastion gegen Zandrus Horden aus dem ewigen Eis. Dieser Düsterwäldler weiß nicht, was seine Heimat hätte verwüsten können, wenn nicht unsere Schneestürme die Märsche dieser Nordorks aufgehalten hätten. Deine Eltern gaben ihr Leben bei dieser Aktion. Die Überreste dieser Armeen konnten das große Lothlorien in Brand stecken, der Süden wäre von der vollen Streitmacht überrannt worden. Die Zeit der Alten ist vorüber, sie schwinden in den Westen. Und wir sterben, weil wir die Gaben nur durch Inzucht kontrollieren können. Du weißt, wie viele Comynsäuglinge nicht lebensfähig geboren werden. Selbst die Turmkreise, die die Bastarde der bürgerlichen Barraganas aufnehmen können diesen Schwund nicht ausgleichen. Es geht so viel verloren, Rockraven, Leynier sind ausgestorben. Er könnte so viele Gaben beinhalten, neue Zuchtlinien wären möglich. Ich rede mit Dom Aillard; Rakhal wird sich eine neue Braut suchen müssen, wenn du..."

_Casta "_Vai Domna, er ist bereits verheiratet, eine Ifreykriegerin. Sie erwartet ein Kind von ihm und er liebt sie über alles. Eine Heirat zwischen ihm und mir ist unmöglich."  
_  
Casta "_Maguerida, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du wünschst dir doch, überhaupt nicht zu heiraten und wärest froh, wenn deine Gaben für den Turm reichten. Willst du zu den Comhi Letzis, nein, du wärst schon längst beigetreten, wenn du nicht auf Aillard verzichten müsstest. Hier ist deine Chance deine Domäne zu erhalten, ohne dich mit einem Mann zu belasten. Was wir brauchen ist nur ein Kind, besser Zwillinge, aber ein Kind reicht."

_°°°°°°°_

Rakhal hoffte, dass wenigstens Leonie Mag von dieser irrsinnigen Idee, dass Vater eine Verbindungen zwischen ihnen anstrebte, abbringen könnte. Vater wusste sehr gut, dass sie nie mehr als Geschwister waren. Solch einen Wahnwitz traute er höchsten seinem Großvater zu, wenn er wieder im Vollrausch war. Sie war doch prädestiniert einen Hastursprößling zu heiraten, gab es doch viel zu wenig kompatible Mütter für die Hasturgaben.

Leonie erhob sich und öffnete den Schrank mit den Likören. Als sie die Kirianlikörflasche in der Hand hielt, begriff Rakhal, dass sie beabsichtigte den Elben zu prüfen, bevor man ihn in den Rat vorließ. Sie füllte zwei Gläser und gab sie den beiden schwächsten Personen im Kreis; eines dem Elben und das andere Rakhal. Mit einem Schluck leerte er sein Glas und überzeugte so den misstrauisch an dem Inhalt schnuppernden Elben es ihm gleich zu tun. Kaum war das Gefühl auf der Zunge verschwunden, erweiterte sich seine Wahrnehmung. Die Anderen drangen schmerzhaft deutlich in sein Bewusstsein. Leonie, ein leichtes Hellgelb bildete das Zentrum, um sie herum das Violett, Blau und Orange dreier Techniker. Ein dunkler, olivgrüner Farbfleck bezeichnete den Standort des Elben. Der kleine Kreis spürte Leonies Enttäuschung. Selbst unter Kirianlikör war es unmöglich Legolas Laran genau zu erfassen, es war zu schwach um eine klare Form und Farbe zu gewinnen. Sogar schwächer als meines und das sollte ein Chieri sein, einer der alten, die diese Gaben den Comyn gaben', dachte Rakhal. Ein Blitz durchzuckte ihn. Sie hatte dem Elben zu viel gegeben.

Rakhal schien eine Ewigkeit aus dem Kreis zu fallen, bis Leonie und Mag ihn gemeinsam stoppten. Marisela, die Überwacherin, flößte dem bewusstlosen Legolas etwas Stabilisierendes ein. Mag, selber weiß wie der Tod, drückte ihm einen Riegel in die Hand den er heißhungrig aß. Der Raum war plötzlich voller Erregung, beinahe Misstrauen. Seine überreizten Sinne sandten Wellen des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper. Am Rande nahm er Mags beruhigende Arme wahr, die ihn sanft hielten und wärmten. Leonie war eine erfahrende Leronis, warum hatte sie dem Elben zu viel Kirian gegeben? Seine Gedanken bewegten sich wie durch Watte und erst im kalten Nachtwind vor der Tür des Gasthauses gewahrte er das Mag den bewusstlosen Elben aus den Armen der beiden Cralmacs nahm, diese zum Turm zurückschickte und durch die Tür des Gasthauses trat.

°°°°°°°

_Anmerkung: Was wird Mag nun mit dem armen bewusstlosen, schnuckeligen, absolut sexy Elben machen? Wird Rakhal seine Naivität verlieren? Was passierte mit Aragorn und Arwen? Ist nun Eldarion unterwegs?  
_


	10. Die Wahl

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: Die Domänen_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**Kapitel 8: Die Wahl**

__

Leonie stand in ihrer Kammer. Die karmesinrote Bewahrerinnenrobe floss um ihren schmächtigen Körper. Nur selten erlaubte sie eine Audienz in ihren eigenen Räumen, denn nur selten war die Notwendigkeit dazu gegeben. Doch die beiden Cralmacs, die vor ihr knieten, bemerkten die Schlichtheit und Kühle dieses Gemachs nicht. Doch das einfache Bett und der zwar nützliche, aber nicht sehr ansehnliche Schreibtisch, dessen Holz nach jahrelanger Benutzung einen gewissen dreckigen Grünton aufwies, wuchsen unter der Anwesenheit der Bewahrerin von Arilinn zu Möbeln einer Königin der Hundert Königreiche würdig. Der Respekt vor dieser Frau war den beiden Boten von klein auf eingeflößt worden, ihr einziges Ansinnen war dieser mächtigen Frau zu dienen.

Schweigend nahm Leonie den Bericht der beiden zur Kenntnis und entließ sie mit einem knappen Nicken. Ihre Augen blickten in weite Ferne. Die Bediensteten flüchteten sich aus dem Gemach und ließen die Bewahrerin von Arilinn allein mit ihren Gedanken.

Doch nicht für lange, denn bald erschien ein Techniker ihres Kreises, sie zur Nachtarbeit in die Relais zu begleiten. Ihre Unruhe lag wie ein Zittern im Raum und ganz instinktiv fragte sich der Techniker, ob sie in dieser Nacht genügend Konzentration aufbringen konnte um die Energonenringe zu leiten.

Auch Leonie fragte sich dies, doch diese Entscheidung lag nicht in ihrer Hand. Sie konnte sowieso weder Hillary noch Margwenn zu dieser Zeit der Monde in die Relais schicken, es waren viel zu wenige Telepathen heutzutage noch bereit in den Turm zu gehen.

Eine Bewahrerin war nur ihren eigenen Gewissen verpflichtet.

Leonie von Arilinn empfing den letzten Gedanken des Technikers und sie erkannte welche Wahl sie getroffen hatte.

_°°°°°°°_

__

Der Körper des Elben wog schwer in ihren Armen. Rakhal stolperte den Gang hinter Mag entlang, den Weg so gut wie möglich an der Wand entlang tastend. Seine Augen schmerzten ihn von dem grellen Licht, doch selbst durch die geschlossenen Augenlider hindurch stach es wie tausend Nadeln. Die Wand war unangenehm rau, jede kleine Unebenheit brannte sich durch seine Haut. Sie beruhigte seinen aufgewühlten Geist mit Bildern von sanfter Kühle und sorgte dafür, dass er den Weg in sein Zimmer fand. Dort, versprach sie ihm würde das Brennen enden. Kurz bevor die Tür sich schloss zuckte ein Gedanke durch den losen Rapport: 'Ich darf sie nicht schon wieder alleine lassen!' Ebenso schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, verschwand er schon wieder und ließ Mag mit dem bewusstlosen Elben auf dem Gang. Wohin jetzt? Das Gewicht des Elben und die Entfernung seines Zimmers erleichterten ihr die Entscheidung.

Sie öffnete mehr schlecht als recht die Tür ihres Zimmers, sein Kopf machte eine unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Türrahmen, und verfrachtete ihn halb auf ihr Bett. Seine Stiefel und Tunika landeten nach einigen Mühen mit den Verschnürungen in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Es war kühl, denn der Kamin war nicht beheizt worden. Dafür war die Haut seines nackten Oberkörpers warm, so warm und weich, so makellos. Ein Schauer jagte ihren Rücken hinab als ihre Finger sanft die Konturen seines Bauches nachzeichneten. Keine Narbe zeugte von Schlachten, obwohl er doch ein mächtiger Krieger war, in diesem Krieg, der in Gondor der Ringkrieg genannt wurde. Ihre eigenen Hände waren so rau im Gegensatz zu der milchigen Haut des Elben. Ganz entspannt lag er auf ihrem Bett, keine Regung zeigte, ob sie vielleicht eine kitzlige Stelle gefunden hatte. Es war ihre Entscheidung, würde er bis zum Morgen in dieser tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit bleiben, oder sich ihren Händen hingeben. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, als sie mit zittrigen Fingern die kleine Phiole, die sie von Leonie erhalten hatte, öffnete. Sie traf eine Entscheidung.

°°°°°°°

Den Inhalt tröpfelte sie auf seine Lippen. Regentropfen trommelten sacht gegen das kleine Fenster. Klopf, Klopf, Klopf- leise, gleichmäßig, zart, wie die Finger die den Weg unter ihre Tunika fanden und über ihren Rücken kitzelten. Warme Finger, die sanft ihr Gesicht streichelten. Gedanken die sich verwoben, wie ihre Finger. Am Rande wurde sie eines zweiten Paares gewahr, und welch unglaubliche Liebe zwischen diesen lag. Beide sperrten sie aus und wiesen sie zurück zu ihm. Zuerst vorsichtig tastete er über ihre Schutzmauer und entfernte einem nach dem anderen die Steine, doch schon bald ruckte er forscher, Mörtel bröckelte. Fordernde Lippen, die sich fanden, während der störende Stoff eiligst seinen Weg auf den Boden fand. Heftig zerrte er an der Mauer, die Steine fielen in Staubwolken zusammen. Und sie lag bloß vor ihm. Ihre Angst und Unsicherheit gegen seinen drängenden, umnebelten Geist, oder auch seine Furcht, weil er sich nicht wehren konnte, es war egal. Sie zitterte, vielleicht auch vor Kälte, und Salziges mischte sich in den Kuss. Immer näher kamen sie sich, eine Wildheit umschloss ihren Geist, brutal, hielt sie fest, bedrängte sie, seine Hitze umhüllte sie vollständig und Wärme, ein Feuer verdrängte die Kälte, sie verlor sich in seiner Not, ihrer Not. Sie waren eins, und Maguerida wusste nicht mehr zu sagen, wessen Körper sich öffnete und wer wen empfing.

_°°°°°°°_

__

Als Legolas erwachte brauchte er einige Sekunden sich zu orientieren. Ein weiches Bett, eine in seltsames rötliches Licht getauchte Zimmerdecke aus feinsäuberlich gestrichenen Balken. Er befand sich augenscheinlich in einem Zimmer in der Gastwirtschaft. Der gestrige Abend hüllte sich in Nebel. Er war in einem Turm gewesen, mit Mag und Rakhal und einer mächtige Frau. Sie erinnerte ihn an Maja, der Stammesältesten der Ifreys. Die Ifreys, Asani, er vermisste sie, wäre er doch nur wieder bei ihr und dem Kind. Er hatte von ihr geträumt, diese Nacht, es war so real gewesen, so nah und so erregend. Ihm schien es, als könnte er ihre Wärme noch fühlen. Aber wie war er überhaupt hierher gekommen. Es ging so schnell vorüber, ein Gefühl gemeinsamen Erlebens und dann ...

Seine Hand ertastete ein warmes, weiches Hindernis, dass sich an seine Seite kuschelte. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Oberschenkel. Abrupt setzte er sich auf und beraubte so das Hindernis seinen Halt, welches mit einem Quieken zwischen die Decken rollte.

"Was tut Ihr in meinem Zimmer?"  
_  
_Ein roter Schopf arbeitete sich unter den weißen Laken hervor und murmelte:

"Es ist mein Zimmer! Es ist früh und ich will schlafen!"  
_  
_Ein rascher Blick überzeugte den Elben von der Richtigkeit ihrer Behauptung. Obwohl die Räume sich ziemlich ähnlich sahen, wusste er doch, dass der Kamin in seinem Zimmer sich an der anderen Seite des Raumes befand. Das Knäuel Wäsche in der einen Ecke des Raumes, wovon sich ein Teil eindeutig als seine Tunika und seine Hose zu identifizieren war, der andere Mags dunkelgrüner Seidentunika glich, ließ unangenehme Gedanken aufkommen. Bestürzung machte sich in ihm breit. Was war in dieser Nacht passiert?

Der Rotschopf war von der Langsamkeit seiner Gedankengänge nicht sehr begeistert. Grummelnd, aber eindeutig wacher erklang es aus den Leinen:

"Entweder Ihr steht auf, oder Ihr legt Euch wieder hin. Auf jeden Fall gebt die Decke her, hier ist es kalt."

Mit einem Satz war der Elb aus dem Bett verschwunden und das Mädchen bekam ihre Decke wieder. Rasch suchte er sich seine Sachen zusammen, interessiert beobachtet von der Halbschlafenden, und verließ dann fluchtartig, notdürftig bekleidet den Raum.

_°°°°°°°_

__

Die Tür seines Zimmers schloss sich mit einem Knall und erschöpft ließ sich der Elb dagegen fallen. Stück um Stück rutschte sein Rücken an dem harten, gesprungenen Holz entlang. Ein Entsetzen bemächtigte sich seiner Gedanken. Was war geschehen, in dieser Nacht? Dieser Traum, der willige Körper einer Frau, seiner Frau Asani, seine über alles Geliebte. Seine Schutzbefohlene einfach so..., sie war ja noch ein halbes Kind. Sollte er ihr etwa dies angetan haben. Was hatte ihn zu solchen Leichtsinn verleitet? Nur..., der Turm, die Frau Leonie, dieses Getränk.

Ein Klopfen schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Aragorns Stimme klang leise durch das dicke, schwarze Holz.

"Legolas, bist du wach? Kann ich hereinkommen?"

Was konnte seinen Freund zu solch früher Stunde aus dem Bett treiben, wenn Arwen sich in selbigen befand? Sollte er etwa... Mit raschen Bewegungen zog er seine Hose an und bat den König ruhig herein. Dieser bemerkte, obwohl er unter Elben aufgewachsen, die Unruhe seines Freundes nicht, sondern fragte ihn sogleich, als die Tür abermals ins Schloss fiel:

"Ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl heute Nacht. Geht es unserer kleinen Führerin gut?"

Das Herz blieb dem Elben beinahe stehen.

"Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass dieser Rakhal womöglich Selbstjustiz anwendet. Und da auch Arwen, der weit mehr Weitsicht in den Adern fließt, ähnliches fühlte..."

Legolas entspannte sich wieder, der Verdacht seines Freundes galt nicht ihm. Würde er ihn hassen, wenn er erführe... Er war sein Freund. Und er war König. Sollten nicht noch mehr Sorgen sein Gemüt belasten.

"Als ich vor ein paar Minuten nach ihr sah, schlief sie friedlich!"

und irgendwie entsprach das ja auch der Wahrheit...

_°°°°°°°_

__

Rakhal erwachte aus tiefem Schlaf. Seltsam befriedigt erinnerte er sich an einen Traum ...


	11. Von störrischen Elben und verzweigten Bu...

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: Die Domänen_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**Kapitel 9: Von störrischen Elben und verzweigten Burgen**

Thendara; Seltsam unwirklich glitzerte ihr Reiseziel durch den leichten Dunst aus dem Tal. Mehrere Märkte erstreckten sich in ihren Kleider aus bunten Marquisen zwischen den Häusern aus graublauem Stein. Tüchtiges Treiben herrschte auf den breiten Straßen. Laute Rufe beschwerten sich über im Weg stehende Eselskarren, oder priesen heiße Krapfen an. Ab und zu verschwanden Menschen in den dunklen Gassen zwischen den Häusern oder traten blinzelnd aus eben diesen. Hammerschläge hallten aus einer Schmiede auf die Straße, fröhlich feilschten die Marktfrauen über frische Äpfel und feinstes Leder, schmutzige Kinder rannten zwischen den bunten Marktständen herum. Die Stadtgarde in den traditionellen Farben schwarz und grün schwatzten mit den Frauen, ermahnten Karrentreiber die Straßen frei zu räumen oder nahmen Betrunkene in Gewahrsam.

Die äußere lebhafte Stadt drängte sich wie ein Kücken um die Comynburg, die von den Kasernen der Garde umgeben war. Hoch auf dem Hügel stand das große massige Gebäude, das über mehrere Jahrhunderte alt sein musste- zierten es doch Erker, Türmchen und Balkone in horrender Anzahl und an seltsamsten Stellen. Ein großer Turm ragte an der einen Ecke des Gebäudes herauf. Mit Anbauten, Stallungen und Gärten eine eigene kleine abgeschlossene Welt. Nur eine Straße zur Burg wand sich in mehreren Serpentinen den Hügel hinauf und ermöglichte es Besuchern und Comynherren gleichermaßen diese Welt zu betreten und dem Trubel der Stadt zu entgehen.

Laut klapperten die Pferdehufe über das Kopfsteinpflaster und Neugierige und Schaulustige drängten sich entlang der Straße zur Burg. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und mehrere Finger zeigten Verhalten auf die Fremden, die in Begleitung eines Comyn zur Burg Thendara unterwegs waren. Ein staatlicher Mann, dessen bürgerliche Kleidung die Majestät seiner Haltung mit Lügen strafte und eine wunderschöne Frau, ähnlich gekleidet wie ihr Begleiter wurden umringt von zwar grimmigen, aber anmutigen und kraftvollen Leibwächtern. Niemanden war die Ansicht lange gewährt, drängten sich von hinten immer wieder Neuankömmlinge nach vorne. Bald hatte die seltsame Prozession das Tor zur Burg erreicht und entschwand den Blicken der Menge.  
Verwunderung und wilde Spekulationen strömten in die Gaststuben und Spelunken der Stadt und überall, wo man auch hinkam mutmaßte man über die seltsamen Gäste. Ein paar Augenzeugen berichteten von fünf Kindern in dieser Gruppe, andere von spitzen Ohren, die sie bei einem Leibwächter gesehen zu haben glaubten, wieder andere behaupteten steif und fest ein heller Schimmer hätte über der wunderschönen Frau gelegen.

Doch schon am nächsten Abend erhitzte der Ausbruch eines Waldbrandes in der Nähe des MacAran Hofes die Gemüter. Die fremdartigen Gäste waren Angelegenheiten der Comyn.

_°°°°°°°_

_  
_   
Als sie in den Hof einritten, begrüßte sie der Haushofmeister mit der Einladung an König Elessar und seine Gemahlin zu einem Bankett zu Ehren ihrer Ankunft. Schnell geleitete er die Ehrengäste in die vorbereiteten Gästesuiten, denn auf dem Hof herrschte, dank des bevorstehenden Festes, heilloses Chaos. Stallburschen und Diener hetzten zwischen den Pferden hin und her, in dem verzweifelten Versuch das Gepäck der Gäste geordnet zu den richtigen Zimmern in den Gästetrakt zu bringen. Kurz überlegte Mag, ob sie sich nicht unter die Horde Bediensteter mischen könnte, bevor sie sich dem, was sie erwartete, stellen musste, bis sie Legolas gewahr wurde der neben ihr harrte. Seufzend folgte sie dem Haushofmeister.

Sie erkannte die Eingangshalle der Comynburg kaum wieder. Die Fenster blitzten wie rote Rubine im Sonnenlicht, die vor Jahren kaum einen Sonnenstrahl vor Schmutz durchließen, und kleine Lichtflecken tanzten über die Blumengirlanden die jeden Erker und Vorsprung bedeckten. Die breite Treppe zum Festsaal bedeckte ein neuer roter Teppich. Die alten Gobelins über die Geschichte der Comyn strahlten in neuer Pracht. Fehlende Edelsteine und Goldfäden hatte jemand mit einer Matrix in das Gewebe eingefügt und dabei gleich die jahrhundertealte Staubschicht aus den Fasern gelöst.

Ein leises Husten lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine junge Dienerin, die ängstlich neben ihnen stand und Legolas, gelinde gesagt, anstarrte. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wandte sich auch er ihr zu und blickte ihr lange und tief in die Augen. Das Mädchen errötete und fabrizierte seltsame Töne aus ihrem Hals. Leicht genervt blaffte Mag die krächzende Person an:

"Was?"

Nun sichtlich nervös kämpfte die arme Kleine um ihre Fassung, die belegten Töne gelangten bald in sinnvollen Zusammenhang:

"Der Herr ... ähm ... ich soll ihn bringen ... in die Gästequartiere ... wo die anderen sind!" 

Legolas' sanfte Stimme ließ das Mädchen noch mehr erröten:

"Nun Mestra, dann führt mich dorthin, wenn dies eure Bestimmung ist."

Mit starren Blick auf ihre Schuhspitzen floh das Mädchen in den Gang zu den Gästequartieren, mit raschem Schritt verfolgt von dem Elben und Mag. Doch schon an der nächsten Gangbiegung blieb sie wieder stehen. Den Blick des Elben möglichst vermeidend, sagte sie:

"Vai Domna Aillard, Eure Gemächer sind auf Geheiß Domna Leonie von Arillin im Aillardflügel vorbereitet worden. Eine Leronis von Arillin erwartet euch dort."

Legolas Hand hielt sie unsanft am Arm zurück als sie den Gang zum Aillardflügel einschlug.

"Marguerida, Eure Angelegenheit ist noch nicht geklärt. Bis dahin befindet ihr euch unter meiner Aufsicht, bis ihr rechtmäßig euren Streit mit Rakhal und wem noch bereinigt habt!"

An die Dienerin gewandt setzte er fort:

"Entweder, Mestra, Domna Maguerida wird ebenfalls im Gästeflügel, und zwar in der Nähe meines Quartiers untergebracht, oder ihr veranlasst, dass mein Gepäck in den Aillardflügel gebracht wird."

Die Dienerin schaute verwirrt von Mag zu dem schlanken Elben und zurück. Nie im Leben hatte sie gesehen wie eine Comynara so respektlos behandelt wurde. Auch diese war sichtlich wütend über diesen Eklat. Schnell stotterte die Kleine:

"Gästeflügel ist fast restlos belegt ... es gibt keine Möglichkeit. Im Aillardflügel wohnen nur Mitglieder der Familie ... ihr müsstet eingeladen sein."

Unerbittlich umklammerte Legolas Mags Arm und seine kalten, blauen Augen starten sie finster an. Mag hatte nicht die Zeit sich um den pflichtbewussten Elben zu kümmern. Wütend blickte sie zu ihm auf. Sollte sie einen Streit heraufbeschwören, sicherlich würde er versuchen mit ihr in den Aillardflügel zu gelangen, wo ihn die Palastwachen festnehmen würden. Sie wäre ihn dann zwar los, aber niemanden wäre geholfen, müssten sich Lorill und Elessar erst über die Freilassung eines halsstarrigen Elben einigen. Sie musste rasch handeln, den Rat überraschen, ihre eigenen Netze spinnen, bevor es jemand anderes tat. Dafür benötigte sie Informationen, und keine Elbenleibwache, die sie bewegungsunfähig machte.

Ärgerlich blaffte sie die Dienerin an:  
"Hol seine Sachen, er kommt mit mir in den Aillardflügel."

Als das Mädchen schleunigst ihren Befehlen nachkam, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf das selbstzufriedene Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Elben. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten eine Faust in das selbige gerammt.

_°°°°°°°_

_  
_   
Er folgte ihren aufgebrachten Schritten. Das Gebäude glich innen einem Labyrinth und schon bald fühlte er sich so orientierungslos wie in Moria. Er redete sich ein, dass dies wohl auch das unheimliche, bedrohliche Gefühl erklärte, welches ihn überkam. Ähnlich dem Gefühl des "Beobachtetet-Seins", bis sie nach Arillin gelangten. Ein paar Bedienstete huschten durch die Gänge, Wäschebündel oder Tabletts tragend und an einigen großen Eingängen, hinter denen weitere Gänge und Türen lauerten, standen Wachen. Erst als sie beiden vor einem ebensolchen Portal standen, bemerkte er das Wappen das leuchtend im Stein prangte: Silberne Federn auf roten Grund. Die Wache verbeugte sich vor Mag und warf dem hochgewachsenen Elben einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

Sie teilte dem Mann ihre Wünsche betreffend der Unterbringung ihres ungewöhnlichen Gastes mit. Ganz am Rande bemerkte sie, wie schnell sie in die gewohnte arrogante "Comynara" Befehlslage gewechselt war, kaum dass sie heimatlichen Boden betreten hatte.. Nach drei Jahren schritt sie wieder stolz erhobenen Kopfes durch die Gänge des Aillardflügels. Und dieses Mal, schwor sie sich, würde dies kein hohler Schein bleiben, dieses Mal würde sie als Sieger aus der Schlacht hervorgehen.

°°°°°°°

Ein dicker Knoten saß in Mags Bauch, der Wellen von Übelkeit durch ihren Körper sandte. Seitdem die Leronis sich von dem neuen Leben, das ihr Leib beherbergte, überzeugt hatte, war Mag allein. Legolas war höflich genug in seinen Zimmern der Suite zu bleiben. Unruhig lief sie über den prächtigen roten Teppich in ihrem Gemach. Immer wieder warf sie dabei einen Blick aus dem Fenster in den sonnenbeschienenen Hof, auf dem reges Treiben herrschte. Mehrere Comyn reisten an, - aber nicht die, auf die sie wartete.

Wie ein gefangenes Tier lief sie im Kreis: Tür, Fenster, Tür... . Es war zum Verrückt werden. Wahllos griff sie ein Buch aus dem Regal; - Evandas "Segen, Heilkräuter in den oberen Hellers"; - doch nach zwei Zeilen zitterte sie am ganzen Körper vor Unruhe. Wenn sie doch nur endlich etwas unternehmen könnte! Hinauslaufen zu den Ankommenden, oder ein Pferd nehmen und nach Temora reiten. Nein, jetzt hieß es warten auf die Entscheidung anderer. Warten darauf, dass der Rat sie designierte. Warten darauf, dass der Rat das Gesuch Dom Ardais ablehnte zu Gunsten von ..., wem denn eigentlich? Einer kleinen, ungezogenen Göre, die noch gar nicht wissen konnte, was sie will, und die einen Ehemann brauchte, der ihr ihren Platz im Leben zeigt. Was, wenn sie auf die Katastrophe wartete? Wenn alles umsonst war? Was sollte aus der Kleinen werden, die in ihr heranwuchs? Was würde der Rat für dieses neue Leben bestimmen? Welchem Erben welcher Domäne wäre sie versprochen, noch bevor sie zur  
Welt kommt? Die Muskeln in ihren Beinen zuckten, irgendetwas musste sie doch unternehmen können, das Schlimmste verhindern! Dieser Rat aus alten Herren konnte unmöglich so viel Gewalt haben.  
Nervös sah sie sich in ihrer luxuriösen Suite um. Das Beste und Klügste wäre, in diesem Zimmer zu bleiben und zu warten. Warten, Warten, Warten - lange, qualvolle Stunden, sie würde vorher verrückt werden. Was wenn...?Was wenn nicht...? Löse die Probleme, die auf dich zukommen, und nicht die, die auf dich zukommen könnten. Sie musste sich ablenken.  
Die Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand mochte die Lösung sein. Ein richtig heißes Bad würde diese Anspannung vielleicht lindern.

_°°°°°°°_

__

Ein aufwendiges Mosaik zierte den Boden, in den eine Wanne eingelassen war. Zwei junge Frauen saßen auf einer Wiese aus blauen Glockenblumen und scherzten miteinander. Mit den leichten Wellen im Wasser nickten ihre Köpfe in angeregtem Getuschel von der einen zur anderen Seite. Die blauen Blüten mit dem goldenen Inhalt neigten sich in der leichten Brise des Wassers.

Ganz vorsichtig glitt Aragorns muskulöser Körper in das warme Bad und unterbrach das weltbewegende Gespräch der beiden Mädchen. Das Staunen über diesen Traum von einem Badezimmer hatte seine Unruhe fast verdrängt. Fließend warmes Wasser! Er würde in Minas Tirith seine Architekten mit einem solchen Projekt beauftragen. Auf einem kleinen Hocker neben der Wanne lagen die flauschigsten Handtücher, von der Farbe der Herbstsonne auf Mallornblättern. Selbst in Elronds Haus, welches knapp ein Jahrtausend Innengestaltung hinter sich hatte, war ihm solches Handwerk noch nicht begegnet. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer sank er unter die Wasseroberfläche und ließ sich von der Wärme vollständig umgeben. Fast wie im Mutterleib schwebte er dahin, bis ihn seine Lungen ermahnten wieder aufzutauchen, und ein kaltes Lüftchen rau an seinem Gesicht zerrte.

Sanfte, lange Finger strichen durch sein nasses Haar und verteilten eine Flüssigkeit darin. Vorsichtige Hände massierten die wohlriechende Essenz ein. Vollkommen entspannt sank Aragorns Kopf an den Busen seiner Frau. Die Wärme wogte um sie beide und Dunstschwaden lösten sich von der Wasseroberfläche. Ein leises Plätschern der sich brechenden Wellenzüge am Beckenrand untermalte die Stille. Ihr Fuß, getragen von der Strömung, stupste immer wieder gegen seinen Unterschenkel. Ihre milchweißen Hände ließen von seinem Haarschopf ab und verschränkten sich vor seiner Brust. Mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen ihrerseits sowie einem kurzen Aufschrei und vielen Luftblasen seinerseits drückte Arwen Aragorn unter die Wasseroberfläche, um seine Haare auszuspülen.  
_  
_Die Bürste strich durch die hellbraunen Locken und beseitigte die schlimmsten Knoten. Der Spiegel war durch den Dunst des dampfenden Wasser beschlagen, so erkannte Aragorn nur zwei blasse Schemen: Sich selbst und Arwen, die hinter ihm mit der Bürste hantierte. In dem verschwommenen Fleck, der wohl ihr Gesicht war, konnte er den konzentrierten Ausdruck in den vollendeten Zügen nicht entdecken. So überraschte ihn der Anblick, als er sich umdrehte und einen Mantel aufhob. In langen, schwarzen Wellen floss ihr seidiges Haar über die makellose Haut, die er mit dem pelzbesetzten Stoff vor der Kälte schützte. Der angespannte Ausdruck wich auch nicht, als er den zweiten Mantel dieser Art suchte und ihn sich überwarf. Also brach er das Schweigen:

"Melanim, überlegst du, welches Kleid du auf diesen Mittsommerball anziehen möchtest?"

Die Haarbürste verfehlte seinen Kopf um einige Millimeter und landete lautstark klappernd auf den Fliesen.

"Mensch!" , zischte sie wütend, "gebrauche doch einmal deinen Verstand ... Das Kleid habe ich schon in Minas Tirith herausgesucht!"  
Seine ernste Miene bröckelte als erste und wenig später rangen beide vor Lachen verzweifelt nach Luft. Aragorn kam die rettende Idee, und nach einem langen Kuss sahen sie sich tief in die Augen.

"Meine Herrin, verratet Ihr mir nun, über was Ihr so angestrengt nachdenken musstet?"

"Mein Herr, in Anbetracht Eurer Bemerkung eben, ziehe ich es vor mich darin bedeckt zu halten."

Aragorn beugte sich vor und begann zärtlich an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern. Er hielt kurz inne und hauchte:

"Was kann ich tun, Herrin Undomiel, um euch über diese Bemerkung zu versöhnen und es doch zu erfahren?"

Ein Schnurren entkam ihrer Kehle und die Antwort dieses Rätsels.

"Die Hobbits sollten den hiesigen Markt erkunden. Mit ihren Entdeckungen können wir ein Handelsabkommen abschließen. Zumindest an Luxusartikel finden sich in Gondor und Arnor genügend Abnehmer."

Irritiert wich er etwas zurück und bemerkte kopfschüttelnd:  
"Was für ein Glück für mich, die Liebe einer solch intelligenten und überaus wunderbaren Elbin gewonnen zu haben."

_°°°°°°°_

__

Die beiden Dienstmädchen tuschelten aufgeregt im Gang und bemerkten den stummen Zuhörer nicht. Rakhal war auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater gewesen, als das Geplapper der Beiden ihn stoppte. Normalerweise wäre er um die Ecke stolziert und hätte die Gänse aufgeschreckt, doch eine innere Stimme gebot ihm Einhalt. Die tausend Ohren der Bediensteten hörten alle Geheimnisse und boten eine wahre Quelle der Informationen. Die eine schwärmte schon seit, wie es Rakhal schien, einer Ewigkeit von dem gut aussehenden, blonden Fremden. Es langweilte ihn über alle Maßen, fand er es doch reichlich unverständlich, was diesen Elben so anziehend für die Weiber machte.

"Aber er weigerte sich in ein Gästequartier zu ziehen. Er meinte, er müsste die Vai Domna schützen, und sie hat ihm doch tatsächlich erlaubt in ihrer Suite zu wohnen. Also, wenn du mich fragst steckt da mehr dahinter..."

Rakhal traute seinen Ohren nicht. Der Elb wohnte bei Mag. Wenn er es wagte sie zu entehre.! Eifersucht flammte in ihm auf. Das sollte dieser Kerl bezahlen. Er würde ihn herausfordern. Entschlossen wandte er sich Magueridas Suite zu. Die beiden Mädchen, die erschreckt über sein plötzliches Auftauchen tief knicksten, bemerkte er nicht mehr.

°°°°°°°

"Riechst du auch, was ich rieche?"

Ein seliger Ausdruck erschien auf Pippins Gesicht. Merry zog schnuppernd die Nase kraus, dann erhellte ein Lächeln auch sein Gesicht.

"Das sind frische Krapfen!"

Die beiden Hobbits stürzten sich in das Gedränge zwischen den Marktständen. Unter einer blauen Markise verkaufte ein Mann mit einer zwielichtigen, blassen Narbe quer über das Gesicht Felle verschiedener Tiere. Daneben, unter einem ausgebleichten gelben Schutzdach, wurde ein Kerzenzieher von Kunden umlagert. Schräg gegenüber bot eine junge Frau Heil- und Gewürzkräuter feil. Vom anderen Ende des Marktes erklang das wütende Geschnatter und aufgeregte Wiehern des Viehmarkts._  
_Merry und Pip schlüpften zwischen den Beinen der Käufer hindurch und erblickten schließlich den Stand, den ihre Nasen zuvor entdeckt hatten. Eine alte Frau mit roten Backen und Lachfalten rund um die Augen versenkte Teigklumpen in einem Topf siedenden Fettes. Die fertig frittierten, goldenen Krapfen wanderten noch heiß mit Zucker bestreut in die Hände der Kunden.

Eine fröhliche Meute Kinder umlagerte die Frau. Viele kleine Hände streckten der alten Dame die kleinen Münzen entgegen, die sie erst vor kurzem in hartem Kampf ihren Müttern entlockt hatten. Vergnügt beobachteten die beiden Hobbits das bunte Treiben.

"Merry, besitzt du ein paar von den Münzen, die hier üblich sind? Wir können doch unmöglich mit leerem Magen diese Stadt weiter erkunden!"

Dabei schwirrte der Anblick der verdutzten Küchenmägde, nachdem die beiden am Morgen beinahe eine der Speisekammern geleert hatten, durch Pippins Kopf. In der Aussicht auf ein drittes Frühstück drängten sie sich weiter in die Kinderschar. Bald hielten sie ihre fettigen, heißen, mit Zucker bestreuten Krapfen in den Händen, während ihre Münzen in der Kasse der alten Dame klingelten.

_°°°°°°°_

__

Ein helles Klingen drang durch die Schmiede und erfreuten Gimlis Zwergenherz. Der Hammer formte das glühende, rote Eisen; die springenden Funken und der Schein der feurigen Kohlen in der Esse schimmerten golden auf den rußigen, schweißbedeckten Oberarmen des Schmiedes. Seine Muskeln spannten sich bei jedem Schlag des schweren Hammers. Zischend tauchte er das fertige Hufeisen in den bereitstehenden Eimer Wasser, der seine mit Leder geschützten Hände in einer Wolke heißen Dampfes verschluckte.

Gimli war durch beinahe jede noch so kleine Gasse dieser Stadt Thendara gepilgert, hatte Straßen voller Weber, Schneider und Färber, Häuserzeilen voller Schuster, Lederer und Gerber und ein ganzes Viertel Geigenbauer, Flötenschnitzer, Sänger und Musikanten gefunden. Aber Schmieden schienen rar zu sein. Hier und da war er auf Schmuckläden gestoßen, die Reparaturen durchführten. Aber auf jede silberne und kupferne Spange und Kette kamen zweimal so viele Schmuckstücke aus Holz. Wenn schon die edleren Metalle dermaßen selten verarbeitet wurden, so suchte der Zwerg verzweifelt nach Eisenschmieden. Einzig der Hufschmied der Stadtgarde versorgte die ganze Umgebung.

Seine Werke zeugten dennoch von großer Kunstfertigkeit, zwar niemals so gut wie die eines Zwerges, aber immerhin fertigte er recht gut ausbalancierte Schwerter. Prüfend zog Gimli seinen Daumen über die Schneide, die lediglich einige minimale Unebenheiten aufwies. Für einen Menschen war der Mann ein meisterlicher Waffenschmied. Am größten Teil der Wand seiner Werkstatt hingen Hufeisen, Nägel und Radbeschläge, denen er das gerade fertig gestellte Stück hinzufügte. Dann wandte sich der Schmied seinem Besucher zu. Und nach den nächsten paar Stunden war er überzeugt, das Zwerge an der Esse geboren wurden.

_°°°°°°°_

__

Mit einem lauten Knall sprang die Tür aus den Angeln. Das Klappern des herausgetretenen Teils auf dem Fußboden untermalte effektvoll den Schatten, der nun den Türrahmen ausfüllte, als wäre dieser erschaffen dafür. Vom Lärm aufgeschreckt erschienen zwei Gestalten an den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Zimmers und bestaunten die in so kurzer Zeit entstandene Verwüstung. Mit einem Siegesschrei warf sich der Schatten auf eine der beiden. Schnell wandelte sich der Schrei zu einem überraschten Quieken, da sich an der angesprungenen Stelle nicht mehr der erhoffte blonde Elb, sondern einzig dünne Luft befand, die Rakhals Fall nicht aufzuhalten vermochte. Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete er auf dem Teppich, auf den ihn sogleich das Gewicht des Elben fesselte. Sorgsam zog Legolas Rakhals Schopf nach hinten und setzte die Schneide seines edlen, filigranen, silbern schimmernden Dolches an die Kehle. Einige zweifelhafte Befreiungsversuche unterbrach der Elb mit etwas mehr Druck auf die Kehle des am Boden liegenden. Dank dem Ruf seiner Pflegeschwester Maguerida lies der Elb, ihn immer noch im Auge behaltend, von Rakhal ab, der so wenigstens geschlagen und zutiefst gedemütigt seinen Kopf auf den Boden schlagen lies.

In Sorge, dass Legolas ihn vielleicht doch verletzt hatte, kniete sich Mag neben die reglose Gestalt am Boden und drehte ihren Pflegebruder auf den Rücken. Seine Augen starrten blicklos durch sie hindurch, aber kein Blut war zu sehen. Schock zeichnete ihr Gesicht. Hatte Legolas ihm das Genick gebrochen? Plötzlich zuckten Rakhals kräftige Arme in ihren Nacken und zogen ihren Kopf zu seinem. Bevor selbst der Elb etwas unternehmen konnte, küsste er sie innig.

_Anmerkungen: Ha, na gut diesen Kapitel wurde aus drei kurzen Stücken gefertigt. Aber damit hättet ihr jetzt nicht gerechnet, oder?_


	12. Kindersegen

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: Die Domänen_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**Kapitel 10: Kindersegen**_  
_

_  
_Seine Lippen berührten sacht die ihren, wie ein warmer Windhauch im Frühjahr. Resolut verschränkte sie ihre Hände in seinem Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich. Sein Bart kitzelte an ihrer Wange und ihre roten, vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Behutsam knabberte er an ihrer Unterlippe, um dann seinen Weg, neckend, zu ihrem Ohr fortzusetzen. Sie seufzte leise, als er vorsichtig in ihr Ohrläppchen biss und ihre Hände wanderten von seinem Nacken zu seiner Brust. Ihre langen Finger fochten einen kurzen, aber siegreichen Kampf mit den Verschnürungen seines Hemdes, um dann unter dem Stoff zu verschwinden. Diesmal war es an ihm wohlig zu seufzen.

Er vergrub seine Nase in ihrem dichten, seidenglatten Haar, umschmeichelt von einem Duft von Pfirsichen. Sein warmer Atem strich an ihrem Hals entlang, seine Hand suchte sich ihren Weg von der Hüfte aufwärts. Seine Finger ertasteten den perfekten Körper, weich und fraulich gerundet. Sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen, und ein leises Schnurren entkam ihrer Kehle. Mittlerweile hatte sie seine Tunika vollends geöffnet und schob sie genüsslich über seine Schultern. Ihre zarten Händen schienen überall gleichzeitig auf seinem Oberkörper zu sein. Schauer jagten über seinen Rücken und eine Gänsehaut überzog seine muskulösen Unterarme.  
Mit sanften Küssen wanderte ihr Mund an seiner Kehle abwärts. Unendlich zärtlich blies sie über die feuchten Stellen, um dann wieder, teils von seinen Händen getrieben, teils aus eigenem Willen, in einem tiefen Kuss mit ihm zu versinken.

_°°°°°°°_

_  
_Willig öffnete sie ihren Mund für die neckende Zunge.  
Ein Hüsteln ließ sie allerdings erschreckt auffahren. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß und kleine Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. Rakhal fürchtete, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte er sie einfach aufgefangen, sie war klein, dürr und sehr, sehr leicht. Er erinnerte sich an die weichen Kurven, die er eben gefühlt hatte. Aber auch jetzt, war sie klein und, nicht mehr dürr, sondern auf erschreckende Weise muskulös mit einer zugleich fraulichen Hüfte. Er versuchte die Gedankenfetzen zuzuordnen. Welches verantwortungslose Paar sandte seine Gefühle derart lautstark hinaus, dass selbst ein Kopfblinder es hören musste! Wut und Schuldgefühle über das unfreiwillig belauschte Paar stiegen in ihm auf. Mag erging es wohl ebenso, die Röte erreichte ihr Gesicht und verwandelte es eindrucksvoll in eine Tomate. Geräuschvoll atmete sie tief ein und aus, sprang dann auf und stolperte aus seiner Reichweite, ehe sie halbblind an Legolas vorbei aus dem Zimmer stürmte.  
Rakhal erhob sich langsam vom Boden und klopfte den Staub von seiner Tunika. Dann wandte er sich der Besucherin im Türrahmen zu.

"Vai Leronis Leonie, Ihr wünscht?", begrüßte er die Person in der Tür höflich und das eben Gewesene übertuschend. Ihr kalter Blick streifte ihn, dann winkte sie ihn hinaus.

Er verbeugte sich knapp vor dem Elben:  
"Ihr schuldet mir eine Revanche.", und folgte der Bewahrerin in den düsteren Flur. Ehrerbietig hielt er zwei Schritte Abstand, während sie ihn durch das verschlungene Labyrinth der Burg Thendara führte. Hinter einer unscheinbaren Tür schlug ihm der würzige Geruch der Harzbäume entgegen. Die Sonne, die durch das Glasdach des Gewächshauses fiel, blendete ihn. Versteckt in einer Laube aus lebendem Grün standen zwei Bänke. Leonie setzte sich auf eine und deutete mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf die andere.

_°°°°°°°_

_  
_Irgendeine gutwillige Gottheit hatte den Hobbits höfliche Zurückhaltung gegeben, zumindest für fünf wichtige Minuten. Nach lautstarkem Klopfen an der Tür, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, verzogen sich die beiden zu einer Sitzgruppe im Vorraum und ließen ihrem König und ihrer Königin etwas Zeit. Arwens Ohren sagten ihr, welchen Preis sie für diesen Glück zahlten - die Obstschale war sicherlich schon leer.

Aragorn schloss gerade den letzten Knopf, als eine nicht so feinfühlige Zwergenseele hereingepoltert kam. Gimli ignorierte ihr erhitztes Äußeres - oder konnte es nicht von dem normalen Anblick unterscheiden, denn nach eigener Aussage "sehen die "Großen" immer gleich aus"; und plapperte drauflos. Angelockt von dem Auftritt des Zwergen streckten die beiden Hobbits ebenfalls den Kopf durch die Tür, die Wangen voll gestopft und einen Apfel in jeder Hand. Wunderlicherweise grinsten beide über den Anblick ihres Königs, der nicht so recht wusste, ob er schreien oder lachen sollte.  
Er bevorzugte letztere Variante, machte sich aber eine gedankliche Notiz, Legolas dringend zu bitten, mit Gimli über Taktgefühl zu reden.

Der mehr oder minder unglückselige Auftakt war allerdings schnell vergessen und gespannt lauschte das königliche Ehepaar dem Bericht ihrer "Spione". Wieso waren die Domänen im Ringkrieg verschont geblieben? Die Orks aus Angband wären über die Pässe schneller vorangekommen. Die östliche Route hatte sie, glücklicherweise, Zeit und Angriffskraft gekostet, die sie im Kampf um Lothlorien verschwendeten. Die einzige Armee, die die Domänen besaßen, schien die Garde Thendaras zu sein. Bei dem Metallmangel hätten die Fürsten niemals ein Heer ausheben können, und Rüstungswesen kannten sie scheinbar gar nicht. Aragorn stand vor einem Rätsel.

_°°°°°°°_

_  
_Welches Rätsel bereitete seine Schwester wohl gerade für ihn vor? Der Becher in Lorills Hand warf goldene Schimmer auf den blutroten Wein im Inneren. Er spürte, wenn Leonie etwas im Schilde führte; diese Verbindung hatte selbst ihre Konditionierung nicht durchbrechen können. Er genehmigte sich einen tiefen Schluck des berauschenden Weines. Ehe er sich mit Leonies Intrigen befassen konnte, stand ein erstarktes Gondor an erster Stelle. Nicht nur Gondor, auch die wilden Lande Arnors und selbst Rohan unterstützten den neuen König. Sein Pakt mit dem alten Volk und der Niederwurf Mordors hatten die Länder ringsum geeint. Der Rat wehrte sich dagegen, aber die alten Hohlköpfe sahen es schließlich ein: Diese Macht sollte man nicht ignorieren.

Das Gesicht der Königin, Arwen Undomiel, wirkte selbst im goldenen Feuerschein weiß wie Schnee. Sie war eine Schönheit, deren Erbe zu sehen war, eine vom alten Volk - und majestätisch saß sie in einem Sessel, dann und wann an ihrem Becher nippend. Anfangs dachte Lorill, Elessar hätte sein schmückendes Beiwerk zur Ablenkung mit zur Audienz gebracht, aber bald musste sich der Regent der Domänen eingestehen, dass sie die zweite intelligente Frau war, die er in seinem Leben kennen lernen durfte. Die erste war seine Schwester Leonie gewesen.

_  
_"Nun, Dom Lorill, wie stellt Ihr Euch einen Warenaustausch vor? Der Weg über die Berge ist lang, und einen Großteil des Jahres unpassierbar, selbst wenn die alten Straßen wieder befestigt werden. Von Mithlond wären Schiffe viel praktischer."_  
_

Arwens Stimme erklang so tief und klar, wie die Wasser von denen sie sprach.

"Herrin, auch der Golf von Temora birgt viele Gefahren im Winter. Treibende Eisschollen kosteten bereits so manchen Schiffer das Leben. Die wenigen Wettertechniker, die die Türme ausbilden, werden in den Gebirgsregionen zum Schutz vor Waldbränden eingesetzt. Temora liegt in der Hand der Aillards, aber ihre Linie ist fast ausgestorben. Nur wenige der Lindir können in den Dienst der Türme treten, dabei liegen ihnen die Lüfte im Blut.  
Ich denke da nur an den jungen Danilo Lindir von Aillard, ein begnadeter junger Bursche. Aber wenn er in einen Turm ginge, dann hätte Aillard keinen Erben und die Domäne fiele an Ardais. Das wäre eine große Machtverschiebung."

Elessar trank einen tiefen Schluck. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, aber Lorill konnte seine Neugier fast greifen. Nun mischte sich auch der König in die Unterhaltung ein:  
"Mich wundert zwar, dass Ihr solche Probleme habt, Leute für Eure Türme zu finden. Ein Leuchtfeuer ist doch nicht schwer zu erhalten. Aber dieser Danilo sollte Eure geringste Sorge sein. Die junge Dame, die uns begleitete, ist doch eine Aillard. Mit dem passenden Mann bliebe diese Domäne doch in der Familie."

Oh, diese Kopfblinden! Lorill lächelte belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn der Rat sie als Erbin designieren würde, wäre sie Herrin Aillard. Da nun aber so lange ein Mann an ihrer statt im Rat saß, wird sich das Gremium nicht bereit erklären, diese infame Tradition wiederzubeleben. Solange ein Lindir regiert, kann keine Frau Ansprüche erheben."

Leider, setzte Lorill in Gedanken hinzu, denn Danilo erwies sich als wirklich ungeschickt im Führen einer Domäne. Es wäre ein echtes Wunder, würde Marguerida Aillard keine Verbesserung bedeuten. Aber dieses interessierte den Rat ja nicht.

°°°°°°°

_  
_Eine Efeuranke klammerte sich an den nackten und kühlen Stein der Außenwand des Gewächshauses. Diese Pflanze stellte wenige Ansprüche an die Temperaturen und den Boden, so bildete sie den grünen Wandbehang. Die Gärtner hatten erst kürzlich die Spitzen zurück geschnitten, so dass die Pflanze nicht die Bank überwucherte.  
Leonie seufzte leise. Beschwichtigend legte sie ihre Hand auf Rakhals Arm. Sein Jähzorn belastete jeden guten Telepathen in der Nähe, obwohl jene wegen der starken Gefühle ihrer "Gäste ", sicherlich bereits hohe Schutzmauern gezogen hatten. Sie sollte Lorill zum Aufstellen von Dämpfern bewegen. Nur war sie nicht gekommen, um über unzivilisierte Kopfblinde zu reden.

"Rakhal, du solltest Maguerida heiraten! Sonst verschachert sie der Rat an irgendwen und Aillard bliebe in der Hand der Lindir."

Rakhal zuckte zusammen bei diesem Gedanken; Mag, vielleicht in den Händen des alten Räuber Aldaran, der schon drei Frauen unter die Erde gebracht hatte. Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter.  
"Und deine Liebe zu ihr kannst du nicht leugnen."

"Der Rat hat kein Druckmittel, sie zur Heirat zu zwingen."

"Ihren Zustand wird sie nicht lange geheim halten können. Und wenn es erst offensichtlich ist, wird der Rat nicht lange zögern, sie irgendwohin weit weg zu geben. Ich verstehe ja deine Bedenken. Ich erkläre mich auch bereit, das Kind aufzunehmen. Es müsste keiner davon erfahren."

Rakhal traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Kind?" Sehr langsam stellte sich die Verbindung her. "Kind.", Mag war schwanger. Von wem? Diesem Elben? Ein roter Vorhang schob ich über sein Denken. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie er sich erhob und aus dem Wintergarten stürmte, genauso wenig wie das zufriedene Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Bewahrerin. Dieses Kind würde unter ihrer Obhut aufwachsen.

_°°°°°°°_

_  
_Schweigend schritten sie dem Lakaien hinterher. Aragorn hatte einen kurzen Blick aus den Fenster auf den violetten Abendhimmel werfen können. Das Treiben auf dem Hof und in den Gängen war geschäftiger, als zu ihrer Ankunft. Mittsommer war in zwei Tagen, aber das kümmerte den König von Gondor und Arnor reichlich wenig. Müde und Erschöpft freute er sich auf sein Bett, nachdem diese erste Audienz so zufrieden stellend verlaufen war. Selbst Arwens Gesicht zeigte vor Müdigkeit eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen, doch ihr Gang war anmutig wie eh und je. Wie so oft verlor er sich in ihrer Schönheit. Gemeinsam betraten sie ihre Suite und der Diener zog ich geräuschlos zurück. Doch ihre Hand blieb weiterhin auf seinem Arm. Auf seinem fragenden Blick wandte sie die Augen ab und holte tief Luft.  
Beinahe zögerlich legte sie seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.  
"Wir bekommen ein Kind."

_Anmerkungen: Schön für die beiden, sie sind sicherlich glücklich, endlich einen Sohn und Thronfolger: Eldarion_


	13. Mitsommernachtsball

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: Die Domänen_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**Kapitel 11: Mittsommernachtsball**

Irgendwo aus den hintersten, verstaubtesten Ecken der Aillardgemächer hatte eine der Dienerinnen ein Kleid aufgetrieben... Oder eher ein Kunstwerk aus Stoff. Mehrere Lagen dunkelgrüner Seide drapierten sich in komplizierten Wellenformen über das mit Blättern bestickte grasgrüne Unterkleid. Dazu standen Schuhe mit Aillardfedern bereit und ein Haarschmuck, der ihre immer noch recht kurzen Haare überspielte.

Mag wollte gar nicht wissen, welche ihrer Ahninnen dieses Kleid wohl schon getragen hatten. Es sah furchtbar antik aus und stank nach Mottenkugeln. Aber nicht lange, denn eines der Mädchen besprühte es mit einem Duftgemisch, der eine blühende Frühsommerwiese neidisch gemacht hätte. Mit etwas Glück verdunsteten beide Gerüche schnell.

Eine Dienerin steckte Mags' Haare zu einem Knoten im Nacken und vervollständigte den Haarschmuck mit den obligatorischen Aillardfedern. Fertig aufgeputzt konnte sie sich den Löwen in ihrer Höhle stellen.

In Salon erwartete sie jedoch erst einmal ein Anblick ohne Gleichen. Legolas Thranduillion lächelte ihr in seinem Festgewand entgegen. Sie revidierte sich, er lächelte nicht nur, er strahlte von innen heraus. Ihm fehlten nur ein paar weiße Flügel und das "eine-handbreit-über-den-Boden-schweben" und er wäre einer Cristoferus Sage entsprungen.

"Gebt Acht, Herr Legolas, Euer Anblick raubt einem den Atem. Noch vor der Hälfte des Abends ist der Saal gefüllt mit den Splittern gebrochener Herzen."

"Domna Maguerida, Ihr verwundert mich. Ist es bei Euch üblich, dass die Damen den Herren Komplimente machen und nicht andersherum. Dabei wollte ich euch gerade sagen, dass ihr im Rock um ein vielfaches hübscher seid, als in Hosen."

Er bot ihr seinen Arm, und Maguerida funkelte ihn wütend an, weil sie nicht entscheiden konnte, ob das ein Kompliment gewesen war. Bei dem bübischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, verrauchte ihr Zorn in Windeseile und sie lachte schallend.

_°°°°°°°_

Zufrieden betrachtete Lorill die kleine Ansammlung von Comyn, die zwar in kleinen Grüppchen scheinbar unbeteiligt miteinander plauderten, aber mit kaum versteckter Neugier immer wieder zum Eingang schielten. Trotz ihres Standes waren sie alle schaulustig wie die Bauern in den abgelegenen Gebirgsdörfern. Der fremde König hatte sie alle zu einer solch frühen Stunde des Abends in den Ballsaal gelockt. Man konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Im Vergleich zu den nun mehr zusammengeschlossenen Königreichen Gondor und Arnor, lagen die Domänen ebenso weit ab, wie die Bergdörfer der Hellers von Thendara. Aber sie waren bei Weitem nicht unbedeutend und wehrlos, wie dieser Sauron geglaubt hatte, als er seine Orks über die Berge marschieren ließ. Es ist immer noch erstaunlich, was ein einzelner Blizzard alles vernichten kann.

Ähnlich bemerkenswert wie ein Blizzard waren normalerweise die Auftritte seiner Schwester Leonie. Die Aura aus Würde, Unnahbarkeit und Größe, die mit dem traditionellen karmesinroten Schleier einer Bewahrerin verknüpft ist, ließ immer eine atemlose Stille im Saal eintreten. Nur heute verfehlte dieser Effekt seine Wirkung, denn es waren nur drei Personen im Raum anwesend gewesen.

Leonie unterhielt sich mit Dom Gabriel Ardais, wahrscheinlich der Einzige, abgesehen von Lorill selbst, der nicht aus Neugier so früh erschienen war. Der alte Streithahn liebte Pünktlichkeit über alles. Ab und zu schickte der alte Crebain verachtende Blicke zu dem Häufchen Elend von Danilo Lindir, welcher in Lorills Schatten versteckt, sich meilenweit weg wünschte. Heute war wohl eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo er seine Anwesenheit an den Hof Aillard wünschte. Seine Rolle in diesem Machtspiel war nicht glücklich. Die Verwaltung der Domäne stieg ihm über den Kopf. Seine Regententätigkeit sollte die Zeit bis zu Margueridas Volljährigkeit überbrücken. Doch mit ihrem unvorhergesehenen Verschwinden blieb Danilo im Amt. Er blockierte somit Dom Gabriels Pseudoanspruch auf die Domäne, da sein Sohn Rakhal Ardais wohl mit Marguerida verlobt sein sollte.

Marguerida Auftauchen bedeutete einen Rückschlag für Lorill. Nach Leonies Einschätzung, entsprach nur Rakhal Ardais' Erbmaterial einer nichttödlichen Kombination mit der Aillardgabe von allen momentan heiratsfähigen jungen Männern. So musste er Magueridas Designation solange wie nur möglich verschieben. Wenn Gabriel erstmal eine rechtmäßige Verbindung vorwies, so wäre Aillard nur noch ein Vasall für Ardais. Auch wenn Danilo bis dahin die Domäne zu Grunde gewirtschaftet hatte.

Das Gemurmel im Raum endete abrupt und alle Köpfe reckten sich in die Höhe. Das Königspaar durchschritt die Pforte. Elessar Elbenstein wirkte einer Sage entsprungen, und Lorill stellte nicht ohne Neid fest, dass dieser Mann mit jedem Schritt Würde, Güte, Kraft und Weisheit ausstrahlte. Selbst ohne den Silberreif im Haar und den silbernen Baum von Gondor auf der schwarzen Tunika, hätte man in diesem Moment nicht an seiner Identität zweifeln können. An seiner Seite, noch schöner als am Tag davor, schritt Arwen Undomiel. Der Abendhimmel selbst bildete ihr Kleid, purpurn mit funkelnden Steinen besetzt. Das Paar strahlte vor Glückseligkeit und Lorill begrüßte sie warmen Herzens.

"Ich entbiete dem König von Gondor und Arnor und seiner Gemahlin meine Grüße und bin entzückt sie in diesen Hallen willkommen zu heißen. König Elessar, Herrin Arwen, dies ist Dom Alton..."

_°°°°°°°_

Mag nutzte die Ablenkung durch das Königspaar und schlüpfte durch eine Seitentür unbemerkt in den Saal. Wenigstens roch sie nicht mehr zehn Meter gegen den Wind wie eine Blumenwiese. Gerade stellte Lord Hastur Dom Alton dem König vor. Mag schuf sich einen Überblick über die versammelten Gäste. Dom Ardais stand neben Domna Leonie und sah noch missmutiger aus, als eine Banshee im Schneesturm. Er hatte es nie ganz verkraftet Domna Leonie als gleichberechtigt anzusehen. Danilo Lindir sah genauso gehetzt aus wie vor drei Jahren. Rakhal konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken, dafür die untersetzte Gestalt von Domna Ridenow mit ihren vier Töchtern, die wie gebannt den König und seinen Friedensmann anstarrten. Legolas hatte instinktiv diese Haltung gewählt und hinter den dunklen Gestalten des Königs und der König, wirkte er wie ein leibhaftiger Cristoforusengel.

Beinahe unmerklich passte sich Dom Elessar an die gelöste Stimmung an und seine "Königlichkeit" wechselte zu dem ernsten, intelligenten Mann, der er war. Die beiden Periannath Merry und Pippin waren die Sensation für die jüngeren Gäste und schon bald umringte sie eine Traube der Alton-, Hastur-, Elhayn- und MacAran Kinder. Sie stürzten sich gemeinsam auf das Buffet. Der Zwerg bezauberte mit seinem Charme die ältere Domna Alton. Seine Komplimente brachten einen rosigen Schimmer auf ihre sonst so blässliche Haut.

Nun endlich fasste sich auch ein Ridenowmädchen ein Herz, wahrscheinlich Melora. Sie war schon immer die mutigste der vier gewesen. Sie brachte sich in die Nähe des Elbenprinzen. Daraufhin stellte Dom Alton sie vor. So befand sie sich bald im Gespräch mit dem Mann ihrer Träume, während sich auf den Gesichtern ihrer Schwestern Neid und blanke Mordlust spiegelten.

Wutentbrannt drehte sich Cassilda zu ihrer Mutter, wohl um sich über die Schamlosigkeit ihrer jüngsten Schwester zu beschweren und das Recht der Ältesten einzuklagen. Dabei erblickte sie Mag und die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Maguerida an. Tief überrascht krächzte sie:

_"_Marguerida!"

Ihre Schwestern drehten sich mit einem erschreckten Quieken um und gafften Mag wie einen Geist an. Das Schweigen lastete einige Sekunden, dann fand sich Maguerida in der atemberaubenden Umarmung der molligen Domna Ridenow wieder.

"Schätzchen, Schätzchen; was für ein unerwarteter Anblick. Du hast dich ja ganz schön entwickelt. Und du musst mir unbedingt das Rezept für dieses Parfüm verraten."

Sie schob Maguerida auf Armeslänge von sich und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

"Tja Kindchen, du schlägst eindeutig nach deinem Vater."

Dann wandte sie sich zu ihren Töchtern und setzte in barschen Ton hinzu:

"Nun steht hier nicht mit offenen Mund glotzt wie Stockfische. Begrüßt eure Cousine, wie es sich für junge Damen geziemt."

Die drei wurden rot bis über beide Ohren. Ein sehr bemerkenswerter Effekt bei ihren karottenroten Haaren und stammelten etwas Ähnliches wie "Hallo". Dabei ängstigten sie sich, dass Maguerida sich in Luft auflösen würde, direkt vor ihren Augen. So ähnlich sollte sie wohl verschwunden sein.

'Wenn das so weiterging, würde es eine sehr unangenehme Konversation werden. Also schwenkte Mag zu dem einzigen Thema, das die drei noch aufregender finden würden, als ihr plötzliches Auftauchen.

"Wie ich sehe, hat sich Dom Legolas wieder an seine höfischen Umgangsformen erinnert. Melora ist ja sehr hingerissen von ihm. Dabei war er so grantig zu mir, weil er für solange Zeit von seiner schwangeren Frau getrennt ist."

"Er ist verheiratet!", quietschte Cassilda, die nun offensichtlich nicht wusste, ob sie sich freuen oder ärgern sollte. Gleich darauf vertieften sich die drei Schwestern, wie sie diese Neuigkeit Melora so schmerzhaft wie möglich übermitteln konnten. Der Hauptstreitpunkt lag zwischen den beiden Varianten: "Ach Herr Legolas, habt ihr Nachricht von eurer Frau und dem Kind" und "Melora, wo bringst du den seine Kinder aus erster Ehe unter?"

Domna Ridenow seufzte auf, wartete aber das Ende des Streits nicht ab, sondern lotste Maguerida zu einem der abgetrennten Alkoven, wo sie ungestört reden konnten.

"Erzähle Kindchen, was hast du diese Jahre in der Außenwelt so gerieben?"

Obwohl Domna Ridenow nicht aktiv am Ränkespiel des Rates teilnahm, war sie inoffiziell überaus gleichberechtigt zu ihrem Mann. Es hatte sie Jahre ihrer Ehe gekostet, bis er überhaupt bemerkte, dass ihr Einfluss weiter reichte als Küche und Haushalt. Nachdem er den Schock überwunden hatte, nahm er dankbar ihre Hilfe in Anspruch. Schließlich war sie genauso gut informiert wie jeder Geheimdienst. Sie kannte die offenen Ohren und losen Münder der Dienerschaft und verfügte über die notwendige Kombinationsgabe aus den Informationsfetzen ein Gesamtbild zu fügen. Dies gepaart mit der Empathie, Intuition und rhetorischen Talent ihres Mannes bildete sie Domäne Ridenow einen Machtfaktor, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.

"Mit meinen Mitteln reiste ich bis nach Bree. Dort suchte ich mir Arbeit als Dienstmagd. Durch einen bedauerlichen Zwischenfall musste mich meine Wirtin als Knecht in der Handelskarawane ihres Bruders aus dem Ort ausschleusen. So gelangte ich nach Minas Tirith, behielt diese Verkleidung bei und bekam Arbeit in den königlichen Ställen. Dort blieb ich auch, weil die Pferde sich so an mich gewöhnt hatten, bis König Elessar beschloss diese Reise zu unternehmen."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Domna Ridenows Gesicht. Sie verstand sehr wohl, wieso die Pferde so wählerisch waren. Die Gabe der Empathie verdankten sie beide schließlich einer gemeinsamen Urgroßmutter. Und eben Domna Ridenow musste ihre Verbündete werden. Sie und Leonie gemeinsam konnten Margueridas Designation bewirken, bevor die Schwangerschaft offensichtlich würde. Es war ein wirklich gefährlicher Bluff. Wenn irgendetwas schief lief, landete sie irgendwo in den Hellers als Frau eines alten Idioten und mit keiner Aussicht auf ihre Domäne.

"Ein verzweifelter Trick für eine junge Dame. Aber doch sicherlich nicht der Einzige?"

"Ihr kennt mich viel zu gut, Domna. ..."

Aber sie kannte nicht alles. Mag lebte das Leben eines Landlosen, ohne Intrigen und diplomatische Spitzfindigkeiten. Doch erst jetzt, unter dem Druck von mindesten fünf politischen Mächten auf sie, fühlte Marguerida sich das erste Mal wieder so richtig wohl. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes schalt sie eine Torin und bat sie inständig darum das verdammte Stück Land den Wölfen im Rat zu überlassen, um sich schnellstens in Sicherheit zu bringen. Resolut verbannte sie diesen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke ihres Geistes. Das Erbrecht ihrer Tochter musste auf jeden Fall gehalten werden.

°°°°°°°

Das Gespräch war sehr lang und erschöpfend. Das mütterlich, fürsorgliche Gesicht Domna Ridenows verbarg den scharfen Verstand. Sie ließ sich nicht mit Halbwahrheiten abspeisen, zumindest fast nicht. Nach fast einer Stunde war ihr Wissensdurst grob gestillt und sie schickte Mag an das Buffet, um "sich mal wieder den Bauch vollzuschlagen", wie sie meinte. Ob Marguerida Erfolg gehabt hatte, erfuhr sie erst in der morgigen Ratsversammlung. Bis dahin wollte sie sich nicht mit Grübeleien beschweren. Doch als sich eine Hand von hinten auf ihre Schulter legte, verschüttete sie etwas Wein. Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie einen Aufschrei. Der Elb wusste ja nicht, was eine Berührung für einen Telepathen bedeutete.

"Herr Legolas, Ihr solltet niemals jemanden von hinten berühren. Es ist nicht besonders schicklich und Ihr hättet schneller einen Dolch im Leib als Euch lieb ist."

Sie drehte sich um und schaute in das verdutzte Gesicht des blonden Elben.

"Verzeiht Domna Aillard, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken. Ich hatte gehofft Euch um diesen Tanz zu bitten."

Über seine Schulter hinweg erspähte sie die vier gierig blickenden Ridenowmädchen. Diese vier sahen Legolas' Ehe als einen Grund, aber kein Hindernis an.

"Nun, wenn Ihr der Aufmerksamkeit der Damen des Ridenow- Clans entkommen seid,", ein leicht gequälter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, "dann nehme ich Euer Angebot mit Freuden an."

Und leise fügte sie hinzu: "Aber für diese Rettung schuldet Ihr mir etwas."

°°°°°°°

Auf dem Boden der Schüssel sah Rakhal helle Ringe auf dem braunen Ton. Und ganz schwach auch sein Spiegelbild im Wasser. Er besaß das kantige Kinn

seiner Domäne, ein Ardais durch und durch. Er schöpfte etwas Wasser heraus und ließ es durch seine Finger rinnen. Ein Ardais durch und durch; tapfer, ehrenvoll und stolz. Er hatte versagt, hatte Marguerida der Obhut dieser Fremden überlassen. Ein Kind wie sie lässt sich leicht von einem schönen Gesicht und einer sanften Stimme verführen. Welch Niedertracht trieb die Fremden einem Kind das anzutun? Einem Kind...

Und er hatte sie geküsst...

Nicht wie ein Bruder seine Schwester küsst. Nicht wie man seine Cousine küsst. Sie konnte ihm nicht trauen. Aber sie musste doch verstehen, woher dieses Verlangen kam. Diese schamlosen Fremden sandten ihre Gefühle mit einer solchen Wucht heraus, dass es ein Wunder war, dass es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle gab. Es waren nicht seine Gefühle für sie...

Nein?

Schwere Schritte hattem sich der Tür genähert, doch sein Vater war davor stehen geblieben.

"Komm gefälligst pünktlich!" hatte er gebellt, bevor er sich selbst zum Fest begab.

Sein Vater war in einer gefährlichen Stimmung, wenn er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte die Tür zu öffnen. Langsam schöpfte Rakhal wieder etwas Wasser aus der Schüssel. Er würde kommen, wenn er bereit war.

°°°°°°°

Es war erstaunlich wie langweilig Gabriel Ardais mit den Jahren geworden war. Welches Thema auch immer Leonie anschnitt, Lord Ardais brachte es fertig über die üblen Umstände in Aillard zu reden, welch schlechten Einfluss die Schiffsroute zur Außenwelt auf Temora hatte und wie gut er selbst sich doch um die Domäne kümmern könnte.Aber plötzlich erstarrte er im Satz und schaute gebannt zum Buffet. Er erbleichte, ganz so als sähe er einen Geist. Also, so wusste Leonie, konnte dort nur Marguerida stehen.

Und sie unterhielt sich mit dem Elben. Das Mädchen hatte doch hoffentlich nicht den Kopf verloren und sich in diesen Fremden verliebt. Die beiden lächelten

sich an, wie zwei die ein gemeinsames Geheimnis bewahren. Jetzt bot er ihr den Arm zum Tanz und sie willigte ein. Das war zuviel für Dom Ardais. Er schnappte hörbar nach Luft und murmelte:

"Besitzt sie denn überhaupt keinen Anstand?"

Mit wütendem Schnauben stapfte er zur Tanzfläche und schob unsanft die vier Ridenowmädchen beiseite, als plötzlich deren Mutter erschien. Domna Ridenow zog und schob Dom Ardais in Richtung des Buffets, indem sie sich mit einem affektierten Lachen bei ihm unterhakte und so die Richtung angab. Dom Ardais konnte eine Comynara unmöglich zu Boden stoßen. Als er sich endlich von der molligen Domna Ridenow befreit hatte, das ganze unter den gehobenen Augenbrauen der Umstehenden, wollte er wieder zur Tanzfläche stampfen. Aber die beiden Tanzenden waren verschwunden. Leonie hatte sich auf Dom Ardais und Domna Ridenow konzentriert und konnte die Beiden einfach nicht finden. Dafür fand Lorill die Ursache des winzigen Tumults. Und als letzte Domäne lernten König Elessar und Gattin den Herrn von Ardais kennen.

°°°°°°°

Rakhal trug die blutrote Tunika, denn er wusste, dass heute noch Blut fließe würde. Dazu gehörte der zeremoniellen Waffengürtel, doch der Dolch darin war nicht der traditionell stumpfe Ziergegenstand. Langsam durchschritt er den dunklen Gang. Auf dem Murmeln und Rauschen der fernen Gespräche klangen die Töne der Rryll wie die Schreie der Seevögel auf dem Ozean. Das Licht vor ihm, vom Widerschein vieler tausend Kerzen und Spiegel, drang in einem schmalen Spalt durch den Vorhang, der diesen Eingang vom Saal verbarg. Er wusste nicht, dass Marguerida genau denselben Weg genutzt hatte. Für seine Größe doch ungewöhnlich, schlüpfte er lautlos in den Saal. Das Fest war im vollen Gange. Und ihm gegenüber starrten die vier Ridenowmädchen wütend auf die Tanzfläche und bemerkten so seinen Vater nicht, der sie von hinten zur Seite stieß. So wütend war sein Vater sonst nur im volltrunkenen Zustand, aber soviel konnte er noch gar nicht konsumiert haben. Erst glaubte Rakhal sein Vater hätte ihn erblickt und wollte ihn wegen seiner Unpünktlichkeit strafen, aber dann erkannte er was seinen Vater wirklich so aufgebrachte. Da tanzte Marguerida mit diesem Legolas. Das beherzte Einschreiten Domna Ridenows konnte seinen Vater nicht lange aufhalten.

Der kleine Aufruhr blieb Marguerida aber nicht verborgen und als sie ihren wütenden Pflegevater entdeckte, trat sie den strategischen Rückzug an. So ziemlich genau in Rakhals Arme. Er griff sie und schob sie durch den Vorhang. Gleichzeitig ergriff ihn die Hand des Elben und sie entschwanden alle drei auf recht unsanften Wege aus dem Saal. Rakhal blickte in Mags Gesicht und sah, dass diese nicht wusste, ob sie nun schreien oder lachen sollte, aber angesichts des wütenden Dom Ardais hinter dem Vorhang entschied sie sich für eine leisere Variante. Sie flüsterte:

„Wenn ihr beiden nicht sofort von meinem Schoß aufsteht und wir dann schleunigst verschwinden, wird mein werter Herr Pflegevater sicherlich diesen Eingang finden und dann wird es zu einem sehr lauten und peinlichen Eklat kommen!"

Zugegeben, an dieser Aussage war einiges untertrieben.

Zum einen war Legolas auf Rakhal gestürzt, der wiederum beinahe vollständig über Mag lag und einen tiefen Einblick in ihr Dekolleté hatte. Zum anderen würde der Eklat ohrenbetäubend werden. Rakhal fühlte, wie ihm die Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. Als Mag endlich wieder ihre Beine gebrauchen konnte, stellten die beiden Herren sie zuvorkommend auf selbige. Dann ergriff Rakhal wieder Magueridas Arm und stürmte in Richtung des Gewächshauses davon. Der Elb folgte ihnen stehenden Fußes. Schnell fand Rakhal die Lichtung zwischen einigen hohen Farnen, die nicht einsehbar war. In deren Mitte blieb er stehen, Margueridas Arm umklammert. Er blickte sie nicht an.

Sie war das kleine Mädchen von damals, verspielt und fröhlich und doch war da dieses Andere, die Entschlossenheit und das Ernsthafte... und auch das Frauliche. Wie ein Schock durchfuhr es ihn, dass ER seine Pflegeschwester begehrte, nicht ein paar verirrte Gedanken irgendeines Pärchens.

Und dann erkannte er, dass seine Wut auf den Elben seiner Eifersucht entsprang. Sie sollte ihm gehören, nur ihm.

"Hier ist es wunderschön, Rakhal. Woher kennst gerade du diesen Ort.", sagte Maguerida in dieser verspielten Art, die sie zu tragen pflegte, wenn sie eine unangenehme Situation überspielen wollte.

Woher sollte Maguerida auch seinen Sinn für Schönheit kennen? Sie hatte ihn nur als ruppigen großen Pflegebruder kennen gelernt, vielleicht einmal als Freund und jetzt als eine Bedrohung. Unbewusst verstärkte er seinen Griff.

"Rakhal, du kannst meinen Arm jetzt loslassen."

Er schwieg. Er wusste nicht... Was sollte er als nächstes tun? Etwas in ihm schrie danach, ihr zu sagen wie sehr er sie liebte. Ein anderer Teil wollte sie am liebsten erwürgen. Und ein dritter Teil wollte sie hier und jetzt auf den Boden werfen und...

"Dom Rakhal, lasst ihren Arm los!"

Ein Befehl von diesem Elb, besitzergreifend. Aber sie gehört ihm nicht. Diese Geschichte musste ein Ende finden. Und einer musste verschwinden. Rakhal zog Maguerida näher an sich heran und zog seinen Dolch. Er spürte sie starr werden und ihr rascher Atem klang unnatürlich laut. Der Elb hatte keinen Dolch.

"Maguerida, gib ihm dein Messer. Ich fordere meine Revanche ein!"

Schockiert blickte sie ihn an.

"Ich werde nicht mit Euch kämpfen. Domna, bemüht euch also nicht.".

Wie nur konnte dieser Elb so vollkommen ruhig bleiben?

"Mir soll es gleichgültig sein, ob Ihr kämpfen wollt oder nicht. Wenn Ihr Euch nicht verteidigen wollt, so sterbt Ihr halt waffenlos."

Bei diesen Worten stieß Rakhal Marguerida zur Seite und stürmte mit einem wütenden Hieb auf den Elben los. Dieser wich aus, büßte jedoch eine Haarsträhne ein.

"Dom Ardais, ich kämpfe nicht mit Euch."

Doch Rakhal stieß immer wieder kraftvoll zu und Legolas bemühte sich, den Stoß abzuwehren. Rakhal keuchte schwer atmend:

"Ihr habt Maguerida verführt! Die Frucht Eurer unlauteren Gelüste wächst in ihrem Leib. Dafür werdet Ihr sterben."

Und mit einem Schrei stürzte sich Rakhal auf den überrumpelten Elben, der zu Boden ging. Dieser plötzliche Erfolg verwirrte Rakhal. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er das Messer hob um es gegen den am Boden gefesselten Elben einzusetzen.

Mit einem Mal prallte etwas hart in Rakhals Kniekehlen und er sackte überrascht zusammen. Mag warf sich auf ihn und versuchte ihn am Boden zu halten. Er ließ widerwillig den Dolch los, den sie sogleich mit einen Fußtritt in den nächsten Busch beförderte. Dann hatte er auch schon erneut die Überhand gewonnen und drückte sie auf die Erde. Sie schlug um sich, traf ihn aber nicht hart genug um etwas auszurichten. Dann lösten sich Rakhals Hände von ihrem Hals, als Legolas den wild Gewordenen anhob und zu Boden schleuderte.

_°°°°°°_

Dom Ardais tobte so sehr, wie er es sich in der Öffentlichkeit und unter Wahrung seiner Würde erlauben konnte. Sein Gesicht war tiefrot angelaufen und eine Ader pulsierte an seiner Schläfe. Leonie wusste auch ohne Überwacherin, dass Dom Ardais irgendwann an einem Herzinfarkt sterben würde, bei dem Blutdruck. Vorausgesetzt er brach sich nicht das Genick bei einem Reitunfall. So genau konnte sie es nicht wissen. Ihr Status als Bewahrerin von Arilinn ersparte ihr zumindest, dass er seine ganze Wut an ihr ausließ.

"Das war Maguerida, die ungezogene Göre. Ihr wusstet, dass sie wieder aufgetaucht ist, Dom Hastur. Und Ihr erlaubt ihr auch noch sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Ich hätte ihr erst einmal eine Tracht Prügel verabreicht, die sie so schnell nicht wieder vergisst..."

Lorills Ruhe überraschte Leonie immer wieder, denn auf diesen rüden Tonfall erwiderte er beinahe väterlich:

"Mein lieber Dom Ardais, das ist ja Euer Problem. Maguerida ist die Erbin von Aillard, und sie ist kein Kind mehr, damit seid ihr nur noch formell ihr Vormund. Der Rat muss dringendst die Herrschaft von Aillard wieder stabilisieren. Es hilft nichts sie halbtot zu schlagen!"

"Der Rat begeht nicht noch einmal den Fehler und lässt ein Weibsbild eine Domäne übernehmen. Nach Generationen besteht nun endlich die Möglichkeit, diese abartige Tradition in Aillard abzuschaffen. Ein Mädchen braucht einen Mann, der die Zügel für sie in Hand nimmt und einen Herd, statt sich in Regierungsgeschäfte einzumischen."

Leonie seufzte innerlich. Die ganze Geschichte wäre so viel einfacher, wenn ER sich nicht in die Regierung einmischen würde. Aber der Ärger lag wohl in der Familie. Rakhal war ein Risikofaktor und sie musste die drei schnellstens finden. Dafür musste sie aber zuerst Dom Ardais loswerden und aus den Bereich der Dämpfer kommen. Nur ließ sich keiner freiwillig auf ein Gespräch mit dem alten Ardais ein. Das blieb denen überlassen, die Repräsentationspflichten besaßen.

Gabriels xenophobische Veranlagung machte es den Gästen allerdings nicht leicht. Dom Ardais ignorierte König Elessar und Königin Arwen vollkommen. Es war eigentlich ein wenig schändlich von ihr, ihren Bruder in so einer Situation alleine zu lassen. Trotzdem entschuldigte Leonie sich und wandte sich in Richtung der Waschräume, während sich Dom Gabriel weiterhin mit Lorill stritt.

Die Dämpfer waren gut kalibriert, denn schon einige Metern den Gang entlang spürte sie kaum noch ihr charakteristisches Dröhnen. Allerdings fand sie Maguerida und Rakhal auch ohne Laran. Aus dem Gewächshaus drangen ganz untypisches Rascheln und dumpfe Schläge. Leonies Befürchtungen verstärkten sich, als sie durch die Büsche trat und Legolas und Rakhal in einem Handgemenge antraf. Dieser Dummkopf von Ardais hatte den Elben tatsächlich zum Duell gefordert und verletzt, wenn er ihn nicht gar tötete. Es lag wirklich in der Familie der Ardais internationale Beziehungen zu sabotieren.

"Schluss damit!"

°°°°°°°

Ein blauer Edelstein kullerte durch das niedrige Gras, rollte gegen ein Stück Holz und blieb unter einem mit Elanor überwachsenen Stein liegen. In diesem Moment brach der Mond durch die Wolkendecke und durchflutete das Gewächshaus mit seinem blassen, gespenstischen Licht. Mag saß keuchend am Boden und hielt sich die Seite. Blut quoll zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Ihre rote Haarmähne umrahmte das kalkweiße Gesicht. Ihr fassungsloses Gesicht brannte sich als letztes Bild in Rakhals Gedächtnis ein, bevor sich die Welt in einen dichten, grauen Nebel hüllte.


	14. Ohnmächtige und Streitgespräche

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: Die Domänen_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 12: Ohnmächtige, Streitgespräche und Resignation**

* * *

**  
**

Legolas saß auf einem großen Kissen. Wolkenfetzen jagten in schneller Folge über den Himmel und sagten ihm, dass es draußen stürmte. Immer wieder verschleierte sich der Mond und das Zimmer wirkte noch düsterer. Nur zwei spärliche Kerzen brannten in ihren Haltern. Er befand sich hoch oben im Turm der Burg, denn es waren sehr viele Stufen gewesen, die er Rakhal Ardais schlaffen Körper hatte tragen dürfen. Das Getränk, welches Marguerida ihm gereicht hatte, stand unberührt auf dem Boden.

Rakhal Ardais lag nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt auf einigen Kissen. Unter einer Vielzahl von Decken begraben erweckte er den Eindruck zu schlafen. Dabei war dieser Mann vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, es schien schon Äonen her zu sein, mit einem Dolch auf ihn losgegangen.

Mit seinen elbischen Instinkten hatte er sich gewehrt und Rakhal fiel einfach um. Dabei war sich Legolas sicher ihn nicht getroffen zu haben. Und bevor er überhaupt wusste was geschah, stand die Bewahrerin von Arilinn vor ihm und befahl, Rakhal hier herauf zu bringen. Warum, darüber rätselte er noch immer.

In den ganzen 3000 Jahren, die er auf dieser Welt weilte, überraschte und verwirrte ihn dieses Land und diese Begebenheit immer mehr. Hier entsprach nichts dem, wie es sein sollte:

Ein Stallbursche entpuppt sich als eine Art Prinzessin, das Land, das Sauron die Stirn bot, besaß nicht einmal eine Grenzverteidigung, Männer fielen grundlos in tiefe Ohnmacht, selbst die Sonne war rot. Als nächstes würde wohl ein Menschenmädchen aus dem Himmel fallen und ihm ihre unsterbliche Liebe beteuern. Hier war alles möglich.

Selbst seine Träume konnten sich diesem Land entziehen. Besuchte er im Schlaf immer seine geliebte Asani, so dachte er mit Scham an diesen seltsamen Traum im Gasthof. Da erwartete seine Frau sein Kind, und er ging in Gedanken mit einer anderen fremd. Er fühlte sich schuldig.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Bewusstlosen, dann schlich sich ihm ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken. Rakhal hatte sehr konfus gesprochen direkt vor dem Angriff: Margueridas Ehre wiederherstellen, Unrecht rächen, ein Kind…

Sollte dieser Traum etwa der Wahrheit entsprechen! Aber es war so irreal. Seine Liebe gehörte ganz allein Asani, sein Herz war an sie gebunden.

--Das eine musste mit dem anderen nichts zu tun haben,-- meldete sich eine kleine unangenehme Stimme in seinem Kopf. Oh Eru, wenn wirklich… Wenn ihn seine Schuld nicht tötete, so würde Asani es ganz gewiss tun.

Aber warum hatte Marguerida sich an jenem Morgen in keinster Weise geäußert? Und vielleicht war Rakhal auch einfach nur verrückt …psychisch überlastet, … eifersüchtig auf eine sehr verquere Art und Weise…

Die Tür öffnete sich und die beiden Frauen traten mit einem jungen Mann in den Raum. Marguerida trug nun eine ähnliche Robe, wie die beiden anderen, sehr warm. Sie war eindeutig geborgt, da sie um einige Zentimeter zu lang war, dafür saß sie um die Hüfte reichlich eng. Die Umrisse eines Verbandes zeichneten sich darunter ab, von dem Schnitt den sie im Eifer des Gefechts abbekommen hatte.

Der junge Mann zündete weitere Kerzen an und Legolas erkannte, dass dessen Robe blau, Margueridas grün und Leonies karmesinrot war. Maguerida holte einige Decken aus einem versteckten Wandschrank und reichte sie Leonie und dem Mann, die sich auf den Kissen niederließen. Sie gab auch Legolas eine Decke, der daraufhin das Schweigen brach:

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

Aber nicht Mag, sondern Leonie antwortete:

„Die Umstände zwingen uns einen Fremden, Euch, in eines unserer Geheimnisse einzuweihen, wenn wir Rakhals Leben retten wollen. Marguerida beteuerte Ihr seid ein Ehrenmann, Ihr gehört dem alten Volk an. Dieses Unternehmen läuft stillschweigend ohne Zustimmung des Rates. Euer Ehrenwort darauf, dass alles was Ihr in diesem Raum erfahren möget, niemals außerhalb dieser Türen gelangt. Vor allem, ich betone noch einmal, ganz besonders Eurem König darf unsere Welt nicht enthüllt werden."

Seine Skepsis spiegelte sich überdeutlich auf seinem Gesicht. Mag bat ihn eindringlich:

„Bitte, Herr Legolas, willigt ein. Es handelt sich um nichts Unmoralisches, über das Ihr schweigen sollt. Rakhal ist ein halsstarriger Volltrottel, das kann ich nicht abstreiten, aber lasst ihn nicht sterben. Helft ihm!"

Etwas in ihren grünen Augen erinnerte ihn an Asani. Dies und die Tatsache, dass er einem Mann nicht kaltherzig die Hilfe verweigern konnte, bewegten ihn schließlich zögerlich zuzustimmen:

„ Ich … geben Euch mein Wort. Verratet mir, was Ihr von mir erwartet!"

Leonie griff unter den Deckenstapel auf Rakhals Brust und förderte ein Seidensäckchen zu Tage. Vorsichtig knüpfte sie es auf und schlug die Seidenlagen zur Seite, bis ein bläulich leuchtender Kristall zum Vorschein kam.

„Dies ist ein Matrixkristall, Rakhals Matrixkristall. Das Kristallgitter ist genau auf sein Gedankenmuster abgestimmt und verstärkt seine natürlichen Gaben. Dadurch reagiert dieses System auch sehr empfindlich gegenüber äußeren Einflüssen."

„Seine Gaben? Und Ihr habt einen Weg gefunden sie zu verstärken. Das ist ja ungeheuerlich. Was hielt Rakhal dann davon ab, mir das Hirn aus den Ohren zu quetschen…?"

Das Gesicht des fremden Menschenmannes verzog sich vor Abscheu:

„Ihr seid ein Fremder, Herr Elb, sonst wäre Euch die Ächtung unserer Gesellschaft allein für solche Gedanken sicher. Niemals bräche ein Comyn seinen Eid Menschen mit seinen Gaben unter keinen Umständen Schaden zuzufügen. Hastur, der Sohn des Lichts, gab sie uns, um in dieser unwirtlichen Region zu überleben und den Nicht-Comyn zu helfen. Nicht aber um uns gegenseitig umzubringen. Das alte Gesetz aus der Zeit der Hundert Königreiche verbietet alle Waffen, die dem Angegriffenen nicht gleichzeitig die Chance geben den Angreifer zu töten. Bei Euren Gedanken kann sich die Welt glücklich schätzen, dass Euer Laran so gering ausgebildet ist."

„Vielen Dank, Danilo!", unterbrach Leonie die Tirade des Mannes scharf und wandte sich wieder Legolas zu.

„Gerade Euer latentes Laran ist das Problem. Während des Kampfes unterbrach irgendetwas, das Ihr verursachtet, abrupt die Verbindung von Rakhals Geist zu seiner Matrix und schickte sein Bewusstsein in einen Teil der Überwelt. Schätzt Euch glücklich ohne Schaden aus dieser Überlastung herausgekommen zu sein, normalerweise ist so etwas für beide tödlich. Diese Ebene der Überwelt erreichen wir ohne Eure Hilfe nicht. Genauso wenig gelangt Rakhal ohne Euch wieder heraus. Also werde ich Euch beide …" - damit zeigte sie auf Marguerida und Legolas - „In die Überwelt bringen und die Verbindung aufrecht erhalten. Da Ihr an die Arbeit in der Überwelt nicht gewöhnt seid, wird Marguerida Euch begleiten um möglichen Gefahren aus dem Weg zu gehen. Danilo Lindir …" - damit meinte sie den jungen Mann - „…wird uns währenddessen überwachen."

Legolas schluckte. So einfach wie der Plan auch klang, Leonie vergaß eine entscheidende Kleinigkeit:

„Und wie soll gerade ich zu dieser Ebene gelangen. Wenn ich so wenig Laran besitze, wie Ihr sagt; weshalb sollte ich dann etwas schaffen wozu Ihr nicht fähig seid?"

Leonie und Danilo reagierten pikiert ob dieser Anklage. Marguerida zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte lakonisch:

„Es ist alles eine Frage der Muster. Und dieser Ort trägt nun mal die Signatur deines Geistes, also wirst du ihn schon besucht haben."

Legolas tappte aufgrund dieser Erklärung zwar immer noch im Dunkeln, aber er beließ es dabei. Er fand sich langsam damit zurecht, dass die Einheimischen die Umstände besser verstanden als er.

Ihm war die Überwelt nicht fremd, er besuchte sie hin und wieder, und kannte die Unmöglichkeit sich dort zu orientieren. Es blieb ihm unverständlich, wie Leonie oder Marguerida irgendeinen Ort der Überwelt von einem anderen unterscheiden konnten. Verrückt…

„Kommt mit, Ihr werdet es sehen. Wir beeilen uns, bevor zu viele aufgrund eines zu hohen Alkoholspiegels den Bereich der Dämpfer verlassen, die zum Schutze des Festes aufgestellt wurden. Sonst wird es zum Arbeiten zu laut und wir könnten entdeckt werden. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich möchte nicht vor den Rat treten, um diese ganze Geschichte zu erklären!"

Obwohl der Elb resignierte, entschied er sich doch ein bisschen zurückzuschlagen:

„Du meinst du möchtest dem Rat nicht erklären, dass du schwanger bist."

Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten, ein Treffer auf voller Linie. Sie lachte gezwungen:

„Wie kommt Ihr denn auf diese Idee, Herr Elb? Ihr habt doch die ganze Zeit auf mich aufgepasst."

Er schaute sie sehr lange und düster an, bis sie sich schaudernd abwandte. Erst dann bemerkte er:

„Es ist für das Kind zu gefährlich. Warum begleitet mich nicht Dom Lindir."

Leonie amüsierte sich prächtig, das konnte Legolas auf ihrem sonst so unnahbaren Gesicht lesen. Sie entschied sich die Wahrheit nicht abzustreiten:

„Dom Legolas, diese Diskussion führte ich schon, bevor wir Euch mit einbezogen. Allerdings benötigen wir Margueridas Spürsinn für den Verschollenen, den jede noch so ausgeprägte Gabe nicht ersetzen kann. Wir riskieren mehr, als ihr erahnen könnt. Ich denke allerdings, wir beginnen jetzt besser."

Er antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken. Mag rutschte, auf der Suche nach einer bequemen Position, auf dem Kissen herum, ehe sie Leonie ihre Bereitschaft signalisierte. Schon spürte Legolas wie Leonie seinen Geist umfasste und sie gemeinsam in die Überwelt wechselten.

°°°°°°°

Grau, grau, grau. Farblos und formlos lag die Überwelt vor ihnen. Ein grauer Nebel umwaberte ihre Beine. Für Legolas war es genauso unspektakulär und langweilig, wie eh und je. Nicht eine Landmarke unterschied das Hier vom Dort. Als Antwort auf diesen Gedanken blitzte ein Licht am Horizont. Seine Elbenaugen gewahrten einen Turm, der immer deutlicher aus dem Dunst auftauchte. Das Bauwerk ähnelte dem Turm von Arilinn, aber unzählige Erker, Außentreppen, Zinnen und Vorsprünge klebten entgegen allen Gesetzen der Statik an dem Gebäude.

„Dort seht Ihr Arillin. Die kleine Melora arbeitet in der Relaisstation und sie vergnügt sich mit solchen architektonischen Spielereien."

Leonie trat neben ihn. Ihr Gesicht wirkte weniger verbittert als in der Realität. Dieser Gedanke, für einen Telepathen wohl laut herausgebrüllt, brachte Mag zum Kichern. Auch sie erschien jünger und offener und es kümmerte Legolas wenig, ob sie das auch mithörte. Immer mehr Landmarken tauchten aus dem Nebel auf, sowie einige Pfade die sich in weiter Ferne im dunstigen Grau verloren.

Er erspähte weitere Türme, einige strahlten kräftig blau, andere glühten nur noch matt oder glichen einem Steinhaufen.

Marguerida zeigte auf die verschiedenen Gebäude und nannte ihre Namen:

„Dort steht Tramontana. Dieser kleine Turm ist Neskaya. Dort arbeitet seit Jahrzehnten kein vollwertiger Zirkel mehr. Sie fungieren genauso wie Thendara nur als Relaisstation."

Legolas drehte sich um und gewahrte das Abbild des Turms von Thendara. In der Nähe waberte ein kompakter Klumpen dunkleren Nebels.

„Das sind die Dämpfer um den Ballsaal. Halte dich von diesem Bereich fern, es ist eine unangenehme Empfindung durch eine Matrix in den eigenen Kopf zurückgeschickt zu werden.

Domna Hastur, können wir mit der Suche beginnen?"

Leonie reichte beiden einen dünnen Faden.

„Bindet das um! Dann könnt ihr ihn nicht aus Versehen verlieren. Wenn ihr in Schwierigkeiten geraten, zweimal kurz ziehen und ich hole euch zurück."

Legolas blickte alarmiert auf den kümmerlichen Strick.

„Aber dieser Faden reißt doch bei der kleinsten Bewegung."

Mag seufzte auf und zog den Elben mit sich fort. Und der Faden hielt trotz des plötzlichen Ruckes.

°°°°°°°

Während sie gingen, entfernten sich die Landmarken unverhältnismäßig schnell. Bald schon zeugte nicht einmal mehr ein Glühen von der Existenz des Thendaraturms. Nur der Faden markierte die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Marguerida lief zielstrebig vor ihm. Ihr Kleid bewegte sich in einer sanften Brise, die für den Elben nicht existierte.

Und von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwand sie. Der Faden hing straff gespannt auf halber Höhe und entschwand im Nichts.

„Marguerida, könnt Ihr mich hören?"

Keine Antwort, nur Stille.

„Marguerida; Mag wo bist du?", rief er lauter.

Wieder kein Ton. Panik überkam den Elben. Leonies Worte geisterten in seinem Kopf. „Falls ihr in Gefahr geratet". Befand sich Mag in Gefahr, oder vielleicht auch er. Was hatte diese Anomalie für Auswirkungen auf die Verbindung mit Leonie? Sollte er umkehren und die Bewahrerin holen, oder an Margueridas Faden das Notsignal geben. Das wäre sicherlich das Klügste.

„Oder vielleicht schaut Ihr einfach und seht, dass sie nicht verletzt ist. Oder brecht Ihr Rettungsmissionen immer beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten ab?", erklang eine fremde, verächtliche Stimme hinter ihm.

°°°°°°°

_Anmerkungen: Na, wer mag das wohl sein?_


	15. Visionen und Erkenntnisse

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: **Die Domänen**_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Vision und Erleuchtung**

* * *

**  
**

„Oh Mist, Oh Mist, Oh Mist!", raschelte ein dichter Haufen Blattwerk. Mehrere Blätter rieselten zu Boden, dann brach ein Fuß durch die dünnen Zweige. Dann folgte der Rest von Marguerida. Ein dicker Ast bremste nach einer kurzen Wegstrecke ihren Fall auf eine sehr unangenehme Art und Weise. Instinktiv entschied sie sich jedoch, sich trotzdem an diesen unfreundlichen Ast zu klammern und den Abstand zum eigentlichen Grund noch nicht mittels eines Experiments zu prüfen. Ein sehr gute Entscheidung, wie sie einen kurzen Moment später beim Öffnen ihrer Augen feststellte. Der Boden war sehr, sehr weit entfernt für ihren Geschmack und obwohl sie so bald wie möglich zu ihm zurück wollte, war der schnellste Weg doch der unbequemste.

Ihre Verbindung zu Leonie bestand immer noch. Aber bis auf den Faden der senkrecht vom blauen Himmel hing, wies dieser Ort keine Ähnlichkeit zur restlichen Überwelt auf. Sie saß in einem der vielen Bäume mit silbriger Rinde und goldenen Blättern. Wind rauschte durch das Laub, und die raue Borke bohrte sich in ihre Handflächen. Sie kannte diesen Ort nur aus der Ferne, seine Barrieren hatten ihr beim letzten Mal den Eintritt verweigert. Dieses überraschende Eintreten verdankte sie Legolas, der unabsichtlich die Schranken gelöst hatte. Dieser Elb brauchte dringendst Schulung seiner Gaben, vor allen Dingen in Anbetracht ihres misshandelten Hinterteils...

Nun musste sie nur ganzbeinig noch herunterkommen.

°°°°°°°

"Glaubt ihr denn, es sei Luft, die ihr hier atmet?"

Diese Frage dünkte Legolas berechtigt. Schließlich zeichnete sich die Fragestellerin durch ein leicht transparentes Erscheinungsbild aus. Sie war vielleicht in ihrem 35. Sommer, so richtig konnte Legolas das Alter Kurzlebiger nicht schätzen. Eine Adlernase unterstützte ihren hageren Körperbau. Kleine Fältchen umspielten Mundwinkel und Augen und wiesen auf häufiges Lachen hin. Das minderte aber nicht im Geringsten ihr herrisches Auftreten, wie er es bis jetzt nur von den Mitgliedern der Familie Ardais kennen gelernt hatte. Aber die Kette mit den stilisierten silbernen Federn war dieselbe, wie Marguerida sie an diesem Abend trug.

Ihre sehr „aufschlussreiche" Erklärung, wer sie denn nun sei, kennzeichnete ihre Verwandtschaft zur selbigen Person. Im Laufe der vergangenen Wochen, so bemerkte Legolas, hatte er sich an Margueridas Informationsknappheit gewöhnt. Wenn dieser Dame neben ihm nun so viel daran gelegen war, dass sowohl Marguerida, als auch Rakhal aus der Überwelt zurückkehrten, wie sie sagte, dann sollte er sich von ihr helfen lassen.

Rational gesehen rechtfertigte nichts sein Vertrauen, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, es wäre richtig. Diese Comyn besaßen eine Arroganz, die den Elben Konkurrenz machte. Wenn sie etwas gut konnten, dann war es Befehle zu erteilen.

"Konzentriert Euch, Prinz Thranduilion, dann müsst ihr nicht springen."

Noch während er sich ärgerlich umwandte um zu fragen worauf er sich konzentrieren solle, veränderte sich die Umgebung.

Die Nebelschwaden ballten sich zusammen zu einer weißen Wand. Dann bildeten sich Konturen, wurden immer dichter und sie befanden sich in einem Wald.

Verwirrt blickte sich der Elb um. Dieser Ort war ihm seltsam vertraut und dennoch fremd. Riesige Mellyrn, Jahrhunderte alt, spannten wie silberne Säulen den goldenen Blätterhimmel auf. Ein ausgetretener Pfad wand sich zwischen den Stämmen hindurch. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Dies war der "Garten", denn er für Asani gepflanzt hatte, nur standen statt der winzigen Mellyrnschößlinge, die die Wunden Düsterwalds heilen sollten, hier richtige Bäume. Eine unbändige Freude erfasste sein Herz.

"Dieser Ort ist wundervoll! Wie kann nur so etwas Schönes inmitten dieses grauen Nebels liegen?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort und als er sich umwandte war die Fremde verschwunden. Dafür wand sich ein silberner Faden durch die Bäume und wies ihm den Weg zu Marguerida.

°°°°°°°

Legolas hörte schon bald das Murmeln eines Gespräches und dank seiner Elbenohren verstand er die Worte der beiden Gesuchten eher, als er sie sah.

"... wie eine Hure, während ich auf dich aufpassen sollte. Wie soll ich mit dieser Schande leben. Schon bald erkennt jeder Comyn deinen Zustand und weiß um mein Versagen. Wie konntest du nur erwarten mit einem unehelichen Kind überhaupt die Regentschaft über Aillard antreten zu können? Man wird dich hoch in die Hellers verheiraten, weit weg vom gesellschaftlichen Leben und mir wird man den Feuerschutz über ein kleines Wäldchen auftragen, wenn ich Glück habe. Hast du überhaupt an die Konsequenzen gedacht, als du mit einem Fremden schliefst?"

"Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, bis ich diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Und dabei hatte ich unser beider Bestes im Sinn!"

Legolas erkannte aus dem Schatten der Bäume heraus, wie Rakhals Schulterblätter in einem verzweifelten Lachanfall zuckten.

"Ha, Unser beider Bestes? Das ich nicht lache."

Rakhal hatte Marguerida den Rücken zugedreht. Sein Körper zitterte vor Wut. Seine Faust öffnete und schloss sich krampfhaft. Und seine Gedanken und Gefühle überschwemmten Legolas, als wäre er selber der Betrogene, der Eifersüchtige. Das Verlangen Marguerida zu packen und besinnungslos zu schlagen wurde beinahe übermächtige. Gleichzeitig wollte er auf dem feuchten Waldboden das von ihr holen, das sie dem Elben so bereitwillig gegeben hatte.

"Wolltest du nur Spaß, oder ihn und seine Stellung an dich binden?", höhnte Rakhal.

Ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr Legolas und er bemerkte, dass auch Marguerida Teil dieses Gefühlschaos war. Tränen überströmten ihr Gesicht. Und ein Gedanke so laut wie ein Schrei: "Weil ich den Vater meines Kindes liebe."

Die darauf folgende Stille war nicht natürlich, niemand bewegte sich und Legolas bemerkte erst nach einigen Momenten das dies äußerst wörtlich eingetreten war. Die Emotionen der beiden Streitenden waren zu einem leisen Hintergrundrauschen verblasst. Seine eigene Bewegungslosigkeit hing jedoch nur mit dem Schock zusammen, den Margueridas Worte ausgelöst hatten. Eine transparente Gestalt trat neben ihn. Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln bedachte sie den überforderten Elben.

"Sie gelangt wirklich spät zu dieser Einsicht, findet ihr nicht auch Legolas Thranduillion. Immerhin kennen sich die Beiden schon ihr Leben lang. Und immerhin ist dieses Gefühl beiderseitig."

Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verstand der Prinz aus Düsterwald sofort eine Andeutung.

"Ich bin nicht der Vater!", und in seiner Stimme schwang eine breite Mixtur aus Verblüffung, Erleichterung und Amüsement.

Nun, da er sorgenfrei als Außenstehender das Schlamassel betrachten konnte, wirkte die ganze Geschichte äußerst erheiternd. Schließlich war Marguerida vor einer Verheiratung geflohen, um sich dann doch in den vorgesehenen Bräutigam zu verlieben und dabei gleich ein ganzes Königreich in die Sache rein zu ziehen.

Seine neue Begleiterin schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, welches so gar nicht zu ihrem schnippischen Gesicht passte.

"Marguerida hatte euch ganz schön erschreckt, nicht wahr. Das kann ich nicht verübeln bei Tante Asanis aufbrausendem Temperament. Aber ihr seht es meiner Mutter doch nicht nach?"

"Nein, ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn ich die beiden jetzt zurück bringe, wir sind schon ziemlich lange hier. Wenn Rakhal erst einmal außer Lebensgefahr ist, dann lässt es sich viel besser reden."

Sie nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und verschwand. Die Zeit setzte wieder ein.

°°°°°°°

Vollkommen überrascht; denn er hatte keine Schritte gehört, fühlte Rakhal sich von hinten gepackt, herumgewirbelt und gegen Marguerida gedrückt, ich tränennasses Gesicht nur Millimeter von seinem entfernt. Der Elb umschlang sie beide und zog mit einem Ruck am Faden.

Dann schnellten sie zurück.

Ein heftiger Schmerz in seiner Wange holte ihn unsanft in die Wirklichkeit. Stöhnend schlug er die Augen auf und gewahrte die Hand des Elben bereit zum zweiten Schlag.

"Dom Ardais, Ihr seid ein arroganter, dickköpfiger Trottel. Durch Eure unsinnige Eifersucht wäret Ihr beinahe gestorben, dabei dürftet Ihr gar nicht mehr an Euch alleine denken. Wo doch Marguerida sich und Euer Kind in Gefahr brachte um Euch zu retten."

Rakhals Körper bestand nur noch aus schmerzenden, kalten Gliedern, aber sein Geist war glücklicherweise nicht so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

"M...Mein Kind!"

"Ja, du Dummkopf!", bestätigte Margueridas von Tränen raue Stimme.

"Was!", ertönte hierauf die entgeisterte und wütende Stimme Leonies.

"Nun, Domna Leonie, Euer Plan enthielt dummerweise eine Variable, die Ihr übersaht. Er scheiterte an Marguerida, dem Bauern in Eurem Schachspiel, dessen Sinn ich immer noch nicht ganz verstehe. Ich möchte so wenig wie möglich mit Eurer Politik in Kontakt geraten, aber seid Euch gewiss, wenn ich mich genötigt fühle, dann wird Lord Hastur einige interessante Dinge über die seltsamen Umstände von Domna Aillards Rückkehr erfahren. Ich muss jetzt meinen Pflichten als Diplomat auf dem Fest nachkommen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Rakhal hörte eine Tür unsanft ins Schloss fallen, danach herrschte Totenstille im Raum.

°°°°°°°

"Junge, da bist du ja. Ich suche dich schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du bist ja noch blasser zwischen deinen spitzen Ohren als sonst. Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen?"

"Ja, dass auch Gimli, das auch... Aber jetzt lass uns etwas zu essen suchen. Ich verhungere bald."

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schob Legolas seinen zwergischen Freund den Gang entlang.

°°°°°°°

Die Sekunden tropften dahin, während jeder versuchte die Neuigkeiten zu verdauen. Rakhal räusperte sich und schluckte tief. Er wandte seinen Kopf um Marguerida anzusehen.

"Domna Marguerida Aillard, ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung. Ich hätte Euch zuhören sollen."

Sie rutschte näher an sein Lager und ergriff seine Hand.

"Dom Rakhal Ardais, ich nehme Eure Entschuldigung an. Und ich bitte Euch auch mir zu verzeihen. Ich hätte euch früher einweihen sollen."

"Nun, dann haben wir beide Fehler gemacht. Auch ich verzeihe dir, Preciosa."

Danilo Lindir mischte sich ein:

"Dom Rakhal, Marguerida und ich werden Euch auf Eure Gemächer bringen. Nach dieser langen Zeit von Eurem Körper getrennt, benötigt Ihr ein kräftiges Mahl und ein warmes Bett."

Gemeinschaftlich schafften es der Überwacher und die junge Herrin Aillards, Dom Ardais zu stützen. Kurz bevor die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, hörte Leonie:

"Es wird bestimmt ein kräftiger, kleiner Kerl, mein Erstgeborener!"

"Rakhal, es ist ein Mädchen..."

Dann war die Bewahrerin von Arillin allein.

°°°°°°°

_Anmerkungen: Dumdidu, dabadidu, na wer hätte das gedacht? _


	16. Seltene Ereignisse

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: **Die Domänen**_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 14: Seltene Ereignisse**

* * *

**  
**

Arwen erwachte im strahlenden Sonnenschein. Ein blasslila Himmel, als Äquivalent zu dem Azurblau eines Sommertages, erstreckte sich über den gesamten Ausschnitt des Fensters, den sie sah. Aragorns gleichmäßiger Atem; er schmiegte sich sanft an ihren Rücken; strich sanft über ihren Hals. Ihr Liebster wanderte noch durch Traumwelten. Ein ungewöhnlicher Augenblick, erwachte er doch meist mit ihr.

Die Sonne stand beinahe im Zenit, aber über der Burg und der Stadt lag eine glückselige Stille. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden hatten sich die Feiernden in ihre Betten begeben, beziehungsweise wurden von weniger betrunkenen Freunden zu einer Liegestatt gebracht. Selbst Lord Hastur konnte sich am Ende des Abends des Alkohols nicht erwehren. Als er sich zurückzog, erlaubte es sich auch das gondorianische Königspaar sich von den Festlichkeiten zu entfernen. Sie beendeten den Abend mit einem ganz persönlichen Gruß an die kürzeste Nacht des Jahres.

Lächelnd ob dieser Erinnerung vergrub sich Arwen wieder unter die wohlig warme Decke und in die Arme ihres Gatten, um noch ein paar Stündchen in Innos Reich zu verweilen.

°°°°°°°

Rakhal verschlief den Tag nach Mittsommer und Marguerida beneidete ihn darum, aber ihr gönnte man diese Verschnaufpause nicht. Dank der Verschwiegenheit Danilo Lindirs war ihr kleines Geheimnis noch nicht an die Ohren anderer Comyn gelangt. In diesem ernsten, zurückhaltenden jungen Mann hatte sie innerhalb einiger Stunden einen Freund gefunden. Dafür blieb sie nicht verschont von Besuchen neugieriger entfernter Verwandter, die unbedingt ihre Sensationsgeschichte aus erster Hand hören wollten. Doch sie blieb eisern und erzählte so wenig wie möglich. Sie ließ aber keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie den ihr gebührenden Ratsplatz einnehmen wolle. Gegen Nachmittag flüchtete sie dann aber über versteckte Zugänge an das Bett Rakhals, wo sie sicherlich keiner suchen würde. In diesen paar Stunden der Ruhe bereitete sie sich auf die folgende Ratsversammlung vor.

°°°°°°°

Als Marguerida den Kristallsaal betrat und zielstrebig ihren Platz auf dem Ratsstuhl der Aillards einnahm, schwoll das Tuscheln zu einer wahren Woge an. Danilo Lindir, der als einziges "Familienmitglied" ebenfalls einen Platz in der Aillardloge einnahm fühlte sich aufgrund der Aufmerksamkeit, die man ihnen zollte, sehr unwohl. Marguerida reckte sich so gut es ging, um den großen Stuhl mit ihrer schmächtigen Gestalt auszufüllen. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie sich wie ein Kind. Wenn das überstanden war, würde sie dieses hölzerne Monstrum gegen etwas schlichtere und bequemere Sitzgelegenheiten austauschen.

Rakhal suchte kurzen Blickkontakt mit ihr, bevor er sich in die Ardaisloge setzte. Obwohl sein Gesicht keine Regung zeigte, enthüllten seine Augen seine wahre Aufregung. Ein Glück, dass die Ardaisloge nur am Rande ihres Blickfelds lag und sie sich so nicht durch ständige Blicke verraten konnten. Sie schaute stur geradeaus auf Hasturs Thron.

Dom Gabriel hingegen spießte sie mit seinen Blicken sprichwörtlich auf und verschüchterte eine junge Verwandte mit einem wahren Wortschwall, der scheinbar nur aus "Was für eine Infamie" und „Es ziemt sich nicht für eine Frau!" bestand.

Dom Hastur betrat endlich den Raum und Dom Ardais verstummte abrupt. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln bemerkte der Regent Margueridas Platz, ließ sich aber nicht weiter davon beeindrucken, sondern schritt ruhig zu seinem Thron. Auch die restlichen Gespräche verstummten und alles wartete gebannt auf Dom Hasturs Worte. Doch dieser begann nicht, wie viele (besonders die Vertreter Ardais) hofften, mit einer Zurechtweisung Margueridas, sondern zählte die Tagesordnungspunkte auf (Binnenzölle, Straßenausbesserungen, Gardenetat, Turmpolitik, Gildenprobleme und Handelsbeziehungen mit dem Königreich Gondor). Und als schon fast der gesamte Saal schlief endete er mit:

"Bevor wir uns diesen Punkten zuwenden können, müssen wir ein dringendes Problem klären. Durch die überraschende Rückkehr von Domna Marguerida Aillard muss die Frage der Herrschaft der Domäne Aillard geklärt werden. Ich erteile der Erbin Domna Aillard das Wort."

Sämtliche Müdigkeit die vorher im Kristallsaal geherrscht hatte war schlagartig verschwunden. Margueridas Magen sprang einen Salto rückwärts und ihr Herz befand sich irgendwo in der Nähe ihrer Zehenspitzen. Ihre Stimmlage verschob sich durch die Aufregung um zwei Oktaven nach oben, kein Faktum das ihrer Rede zuträglich gewesen wäre.

"Geehrte Ratsmitglieder, ich trete als legitime und einzige Tochter...",

Sie blickte in das hassverzerrte Gesicht ihres Pflegevaters und eine seltsame Ruhe überkam sie, die ihre inneren Organe an ihren angestammten Platz verwies und ihre Stimme mit jedem Wort fester werden ließ.

"... von Domna Gavriela Melora Aillard und Dom Rafael Syrtis Aillard vor Euch, um, wie auch Aillards Gesetzte bestätigen, von Euch als Vertreterin meiner Domäne anerkannt zu werden."

"Ich erhebe Einspruch.", erklang, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Dom Ardais Stimme,

"Ich zweifle an dem Verantwortungsgefühl Domna Aillards. Mit der selbstsüchtigen Befriedigung ihrer Neugier, die sie in fremde Gefilde trieb, riskierte sie die Entdeckung unserer gutbehüteten Geheimnisse. Damit zeigte sie nicht mehr Voraussicht als ein Kind."

"Ihr vergesst, Dom Ardais, Marguerida Aillard war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Kind.", warf Dom Ridenow ein. Marguerida wusste nicht, wie das ihre Position stärken sollte. Aber Dom Ridenow sprach weiter, die Informationen, die von seiner Frau erhalten hatte wohlweislich einsetzend:

"Und gerade aufgrund ihres Alters konnte Domna Aillard nicht in eigener Sache vor den Rat eintreten. Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen, dass sie jetzt keine Anklage gegen Eure damaligen Pläne führt. Stimmt es etwa nicht, dass ihr Domna Aillard noch bevor sie ihr Erbe antreten würde, einen eurer Söhne heiraten sollte, der damit den Titel Herr von Aillard erhalten würde?"

Nach dieser Frage musste Lorill die erschrockenen und aufgebrachten Ratsmitglieder zur Ordnung rufen. Dom Ridenow führte seinen Schluss unbeeindruckt zu Ende.:

"Meiner Meinung nach, bewies Domna Aillard schon in jungen Jahren schon die Vorausschau, eine solche Machtkonzentration zu unterbinden, indem sie sich Euch, dem direkten Vormund entzog. Sie stellte den Zusammenhalt der Domänen über ihre persönliche Sicherheit, denn diese war stark gefährdet als allein reisende junge Frau. Meiner Meinung nach zeugt dieses schon von der notwendigen Verantwortung."

Dom Ardais fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt:

"Es war mein vollen Recht Marguerida zu verloben, schließlich bin ich ihr Vormund. Was sagt uns aber, dass Domna Aillard ihr Land in der Fremde nicht verriet. Oder woher wissen wir, ob nicht gewisse unehrenhafte Dinge gegen ihre Herrschaft sprechen."

Diese Unterstellungen ließen nicht nur Marguerida entsetzt aufkeuchen. Lorill merkte, dass das sehr unangenehm werden konnte. Er warf seiner Schwester einen vielsagenden Blick zu, in der Hoffnung sie möge etwas unternehmen. Der Kampf, der sich in ihrem Gesicht abspielte verwunderte ihn. Als sie sich entschied für Aillards Seite einzugreifen, schien sie Marguerida mit ihren Blicken in Zandrus kälteste Hölle zu schicken.

"Als unsere Gäste eintrafen überprüfte ich sie, soweit es die Höflichkeit zuließ. Und bis auf den Elben und die Gattin Elessars, fand ich keinerlei Hinweis auf Kenntnisse über unser Laran. Und was die beiden elbischen Geschlechts angeht, nun ihre Gaben sind rudimentär und das, was sie wissen, könnten sie gut und gerne auch hier erfahren haben. Aber keiner von ihnen erahnt auch nur einen Bruchteil unserer Möglichkeiten. Und was Dom Aillards andere Sorge betrifft. Ich empfing Marguerida in Arillin, um mich ein wenig mit ihr zu Unterhalten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sicherlich keine "gewissen unehrenhaften Dinge" eingetreten. Wenn Ihr mir nicht glauben wollt, so kann ich gerne über die Relais eine Aussage meiner Überwacherin Melora Elhalyn einholen. Und ab da an stand sie ja unter dem Schutz Eures Sohnes Rakhal Ardais."

Margueridas Gesicht glühte. Warum nur musste der Rat gerade dieses Thema zur Sprache bringen. Und wenn Leonie nur ein weiteres Wort verlor, dann wäre diese ganze Diskussion unnütz, und sie ständen wieder da, wo sie vor drei Jahren aufgehört hatten. Glücklicherweise dachte Dom Hastur wohl etwas Ähnliches. Er warf Gabriel Ardais einen vernichtenden Blick zu:

"Ich denke, in Anbetracht der anwesenden Damen, müssen wir dieses bestimmte Thema nicht weiter erörtern. Gibt es weitere Einsprüche?"

Dom Ardais sah ein, dass er zu viele Feinde in dieser Sache gegen sich hatte und lehnte sich mit verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck, aufgrund dieser verlorenen Schlacht, zurück.

Dom Hastur blickte ernst jede der sechs Familien an, ehe er schloss:

"Somit wäre diese Frage geklärt. Domna Marguerida Gavriela Aillard, ich begrüße Euch als Herrin von Aillard in diesem Rat. Möge Euer Ratsschluss nur das Beste für das Volk der Domänen bewirken."

°°°°°°°

Einige Stunden später saß Lorill Hastur zufrieden in seinem Arbeitszimmer mit einem Glas Wein am Kamin. Die neue Herrin von Aillard war ein Geschenk Aldones. Genau zur richtigen Zeit und als perfekter Gegenpol zu Ardais Machtstreben, bewies sie auch noch erhebliches Geschick mit Worten. Gut, gegenüber Danilo Lindir war jeder, der im Rat den Mund öffnete, ein Redegenie. Aber ihre Anwesenheit hatte einen großen Einfluss, dass diese Sitzung eine der ruhigsten seiner gesamten Amtszeit gewesen war. Außerdem hatte sie sofort zugestimmt, Temoras Hafen für Schiffe aus dem Süden zugänglich zu machen. Er würde es sich zweimal überlegen, sie gegen sich aufzubringen.

Als ob er auf dieses Stichwort gewartet hatte, trat ein Diener heran und berichtete, dass die Herrin von Aillard vor der Tür sei und ein Gespräch wünsche. Neugierig ließ er sie herein bitten und zu seiner Überraschung begleitete Rakhal Ardais die junge Domänenherrin. Er wirkte sonderbar nervös und hätte beinahe das Glas fallen gelassen, welches ein Diener ihm reichte. Die Aufregung Margueridas zeigte sich in kleinen fahrigen Gesten mit denen sie ihr Kleid immer wieder glatt strich. Keiner der beiden fand den richtigen Anfang.

"Also was führt Euch zu mir?", fragte Lorill in einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Ton.

"Nun, ...", begann Marguerida und wurde rot. Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Rakhal, welcher nicht minder heftig errötete.

"Also wir...", setzte er fort und schluckte hart, "wir... wollten Euch bitten uns morgen DiCatenas zu trauen."

Das hatte Lorill nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Überrascht und ratlos schaute er von Marguerida zu Rakhal und zurück. Woraufhin sie erklärte:

"Nun, unsere Verlobung wurde nie aufgehoben, also besteht sie ja seit drei Jahren, und das ist ja auch Zeit genug. Und wir, nun... ähm. Nach altem Recht1.) sind wir schon verheiratet, seit ...ähm... gerade eben."

Lorill glaubte zu verstehen und auch seine Wangen färbte ein leicht rosiger Schimmer nach diesem Geständnis.

"Nun ja, also das ist etwas unerwartet. Und vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ihr gewartet hättet, wo Eure Stellung doch noch so ungefestigt ist, Domna Aillard. Wie soll der Rat denn nun mit einem Ardais an Eurer Seite fertig werden. Nichts gegen Euch Dom Rakhal, aber Eure Domäne besitzt doch recht viel Einfluss und nun noch Ihr als Herr von Aillard..."

Marguerida warf schnell ein:

"Oh, ich versteht nicht Recht Dom Hastur. Der Rat braucht gar keine Entscheidung zu treffen. Da unsere Ehe erst nach meiner Ernennung geschlossen wurde, kann Rakhal gar keine Ansprüche auf den Domänenvorsitz erheben. Ihr seht, es betrifft den Rat überhaupt nicht."

Ein leises "oh" entkam aus Lorills Mund. Er wunderte sich stark, wie sie einen männlichen Ardais überredet hatte, solch eine Verbindung einzugehen.

"Also, nun. Dann wäre es mir eine Freude euch die Catenas umzulegen..."

°°°°°°°

Erst als sie wieder in Margueridas Gemächern waren, atmete Rakhal freier.

"Ich bin froh, dass Dom Hastur unserer Vermählung so schnell zustimmte. Auch wenn mir meine Rolle in dieser Geschichte immer noch nicht gefällt!"

"Oh Rakhal, du musst dich mit deiner Position abfinden. Komm lieber hierher, ich werde dir dein Schicksal versüßen. Es sind immer noch ein paar Beeren vom Dessert übrig."

Er folgte ihr zu den Tisch auf dem die Reste ihres Abendessens standen und ließ sich willig eine Traube in den Mund stecken.

"Weißt du, Mag, was ich mir wirklich wünsche. Dass ich es endlich mal bei vollem Bewusstsein erlebe."

Lächelnd fütterte sie in mit einer weiteren Beere.

°°°°°°°

_Anmerkung:_

_1.) Hochzeit nach altem Recht: Mann und Frau müssen sich Haus (also unter demselben Dach sein), Mahlzeit und Bett miteinander teilen_

_Und wer ganz genau gelesen hat, der weiß, dass sie nicht "gewisse unehrenhafte Dinge" getan haben..._


	17. Epilog Der Pfad des Lebens

_Anmerkung_

_Titel: **Die Domänen**_

_Genre: Abenteuer, Alternative Universe, ein klein wenig Romantik. Crossover HdR / Darkover_

_Disclaimer: Figuren und Handlungsschauplätze sind aus den Büchern von J.R.R Tolkien, Marion Zimmer Bradley, sowie (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin) aus der Geschichte "Den Jäger erlegen" von Sleepy Tiger entlehnt. _

**

* * *

**

**Epilog: Der Weg des Lebens

* * *

**

Zwei Mädchen liefen lachend und schwatzend den steilen Weg von der Klippe zum Gutshaus hinunter. Auf dem Kamm der Klippe drückte ein steifer Seewind das Strandgras zu Boden. Möwen trieben laut schreiend im Wind.

Auf einem Stein am Wegesrand saß ein Junge, gleichen Alters wie die beiden Mädchen, und starrte den Ankömmlingen missmutig entgegen. Kleine Eiskristalle funkelten in seinem wirren, halblangen, braunen Haar. Aber seine ernsten Augen straften sein wildes Äußeres Lügen. Als die Erwarteten endlich in Hörweite waren, rief er:

"Milla, deine Mutter wünschte, dass du nach dem Unterricht bei Rafael bleibst, damit sie sich endlich um ihre Handelsbilanzen kümmern kann. Und du, Miri, solltest mit Dom Therion Schwertkampf trainieren. Als Domna Aillard allerdings herausfand, dass ihr beiden mich schon wieder alleine bei dem Alten versauern ließet, war sie nicht sehr erfreut. Ich glaube, euch beiden steht ein ziemliches Donnerwetter bevor."

Ein zufriedener Unterton lag in der Stimme des Jungen, als er den letzten Satz sprach. Nachdem er zwei Stunden mit dem vertrockneten Hauslehrer verbringen musste, während die beiden Unzertrennlichen sich amüsiert hatten, freute er sich, dass sie wenigstens diesmal die Konsequenzen für ihr Handeln tragen mussten.

Von Weitem hätten die Mädchen Zwillinge sein können, denn seit sie diesen Sommer auf dem Gut Aillard angekommen waren, unterschieden Milla und Miri nicht mehr zwischen ihren Kleiderschränken und Garderoben. Den zweiten Blick hielt die Ähnlichkeit aber nicht stand, denn trotz ihrer glänzenden schwarzen Haare zeugten ihre Gesichtszüge von der unterschiedlichen Herkunft.

Miriel, die angehende Ifrey-Kriegerin, besaß die Eleganz und Anmut ihres Elbenvaters und die atemberaubende Schönheit ihrer Mutter. Jamilla Aillard hingegen kämpfte mit dem schlaksigen Körper einer zu schnell Gewachsenen, der Adlernase ihres Vaters und dem hitzigen Temperament ihrer Mutter. Eine sehr gefährliche Kombination, die sich auch gleich in ihrer gehässigen Antwort niederschlug:

"Und unser Prinzchen nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit sein Zuverlässigkeit zu demonstrieren, indem er uns auflauert. Nun, Euer Hoheit, während ihr in die Geheimnisse der höheren Buchhaltung vorgedrungen seid, besuchten wir den Leuchtturm und bringen eine Sturmwarnung für den Hafen mit nach Hause. Nun wird meine Mutter gleich erfahren, dass das Handelsschiff sich wieder um eine Woche verspäten wird. Ich frage mich wer von uns wohl nützlicher gewesen ist?"

"Milla, hör auf Eldarion so anzuplauzen. Was kann er denn dafür, dass deine Mutter uns unbedingt jetzt suchen musste? Ich wundere mich sowieso, wieso du so gelassen sein kannst, wenn dein Bruder Rafael schon seit zwei Tagen so hohes Fieber hat. Kein Wunder, wenn deine Mutter so geladen reagiert."

"Wenn man von Zandru spricht...", stöhnte Jamilla.

Marguerida Aillard schoss wie ein Blitz den Weg vom Gutshaus auf sie zu. Bevor Jamilla überhaupt die Option Flucht erwägen konnte, stand ihre Mutter schon vor ihr und funkelte wütend zu ihr hoch. Und obwohl sie ihre Mutter schon um zwei Handbreiten überragte, so hatte sie doch einen Heidenrespekt vor ihr.

"Jamilla Aillard, ich verlange ein Erklärung für deine Abwesenheit beim Unterricht, denn ich glaube kaum, dass so ein Verhalten im Hause deines Paten Legolas toleriert wurde. Das gilt auch für dich Miriel. In wenigen Tagen beginnt eure Ausbildung im Turm, da könnt ihr euch doch nicht wie Kinder benehmen.

Milla, du gehst zu Rafael und löst deine Cousine Melora ab. Versuch ihm ein bisschen Milch und weiches Brot einzuflößen. Sein Fieber ist zwar gesunken, aber er ist noch furchtbar schwach. Na los, schlag hier keine Wurzeln."

Theatralisch seufzend wandte sich Jamilla um und schlurfte davon. Ihre Mutter rief hinterher:

"Schlurf nicht so. Wenn dein Vater aus Minas Tirith zurück ist, möchte ich ihm nicht erklären, warum seine Tochter Plattfüße wie eine Möwe hat."

Zu Miriel gewandt fügte sie hinzu:

"Und deiner Mutter möchte ich nicht erklären, wieso ihre Tochter nicht einmal mehr ein Messer heben kann, wenn sie zurück in den Düsterwald geht. Therion friert hier nur, um mit dir zu trainieren, nun solltest du ihn nicht warten lassen."

Miriel sprang mit mehr Elan davon als die junge Erbin Aillards. Aber nun fühlte sich Eldarion unangenehm ins Licht gerückt.

"So junger Mann, und wenn du nichts zu tun hast, dann lauf hoch zum Leuchtturm und frag nach der Wetterprognose."

Ein breites Grinsen, welches sich Domna Aillard nicht erklären konnte, zierte das Gesicht des Jungen.

_°°°°°°°_

_Anmerkungen: _

_Das war's. Der Alltag hat sie wieder fest in seinem Griff._

_An alle stillen Mitleser: Dies ist die letzte Gelegenheit mir ein kleines Review zu schenken._

_An alle anderen: Vielen Dank, ihr habt mir sehr geholfen, diese Geschichte zu vollenden._

_An Kitkaos: Was hätte ich nur ohne dich gemacht?_

_An Emily: Danke für das Lachen an den richtigen Stellen (und ich dachte schon, ich bin die einzige, die das lustig findet;-))_


End file.
